


Draco's secret

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abused Draco Malfoy, Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Cheating, Child Abuse, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Love, Love Triangles, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Rape, Romance, Scars, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Burn, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 87,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco must survive her years at Hogwarts  while also getting the highest grades, father would not be pleased if she did not deliver. All the while pretending to be a boy. Everyone assumes Harry Potter is always the one to have a bad year evey year at hogwarts, it seems they haven't met Draco Malfoy.follow her story (eventual Drarry)(Warning there will be mentions of abuse, rape etc. If this may trigger you or cause you distress I suggest you do not read this story.)





	1. 5 June 1980: the birth of Draco Malfoy

On the night of June 5th there was a thunderstorm, Narcissa and Lucius were sitting by the fire in the parlour. Lucius had not hit her since the start of the pregnancy favouring instead to make her look at him through a rough hand on the jaw and reminding her that he could end the child life in a second. He wouldn't of course he needed the heir, he needed a boy.

Narcissa sat with a book in one hand while the other lay at the swell of her stomach. She didn't care what gender her baby was she just hoped that it wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as her but alas that was a daydream. Maybe they could escape one day but she often shook that thought off quickly not wanting to have hope that Lucius could destroy.

At least she had a friend, Lucius would always call severus to clean up his mess. Severus was kind to her, he would lift her gently in his arms and place her in her soft bed before beginning the healing process. People always though it was Lucius that Severus was close with but it was not. However Narcissa did not like to trouble him so if she could she did most healing herself. Severus tried to convince her to let him deliver the baby but she refused wanting Severus to be away if Lucius were to get mad.

It was then that she heard a pop and felt fluid rush out of her and splash on the floor. She was going into labour.  
"Lucius," her shakey whisper came as her hands clung into the arms of the chair she was say in. Lucius looked up to see his wife in distress and a large pool at her feet, he first felt the anger rise in him that the chair his wife was sat in was in ruin but it stopped once he realised what that ment.

He snapped his fingers calling a house elf to his side. A small frail creature with big eyes and ears appeared at his side.  
"Linny take my wife to her bedroom for her to give birth while i call the healer," his voice was calm but had an edge of panic to it. The house elf nodded taking Narcissa by the hand helping her up. They could not Apparate as it could harm the baby. So they made their way slowly to Narcissa's room.

Narcissa smiled at the small elf. "thank you," her voice was shakey, she could feel the incoming of a contraction. Linny was her favourite elf, she tried to be kind to all the elves as long as her husband was not around. Linny looked up at her, a worried look in her eye  
"Will you be alright Mrs Malfoy?"  
"yes of course I will, and remember dear you can call me Narcissa."  
The house elf eyes still held a worried look but smiled and nodded.

Linny helped Narcissa to lay down on the bed before clasping her hand between both of hers,  
"Linny is just going to collect the towels now Mrs Narcissa."  
Narcissa nodded as she winced at the contraction and felt the two hands slip away from her own.

Only a minute later did the healer and Lucius appeared. The healer was instantly beside Narcissa and getting to work. Lucius walked up to the chair beside the bed clasping Narcissa's hand between his own, playing his part as the husband he didn't even wince when Narcissa squeezed down on his hand. Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth together at another contraction, she could push soon she thought to herself.

Finally the nurse said the word "push!"  
Narcissa pushed while breathing steadily in and out. Sweat dripped down her brow and her legs shaked with effort. But then it was all over and she heard it the cry of her new born baby and the shout from the nurse,  
"It's a beautiful baby girl!"

Narcissa held her baby covered in soft pink blankets in her arms, smiling and cooing at her little girl. She truly was beautiful. Narcissa was happy but still felt dread in the bottom of her stomach, she could feel Lucius beside her and although he looked happy she could feel the rage radiating off of him.

Lucius bid the healer goodbye leading her to the exit before he came back the anger now evident on his face.  
"You give me a girl women!" His voice bellowed and cause their daughter to wake up and leg out a shrill cry.  
"I'm sorry," Narcissa begged from the bed "we can try again."  
"No," came Lucius shout "I did not want you or this child in the first place it was a necessity!"   
Lucius walked up to where Narcissa lay, a storm on his face  
"And now i have to fix your mess!"

Lucius grabbed the child that was still crying and tore her away from Narcissa.  
"No!" Narcissa cried tear running down her face pallid from exhaustion.  
She broke down in her bed while Lucius walked away with her child, she could only hope that he would not hurt her.

Narcissa did not sleep that night.

The next morning Narcissa held her child now covered in blue blankets.  
"You will follw the rules I set," Lucius said "and if you go out of line you will be punished."

Narcissa nodded looking down at her child a smile on her face but a sad look in her eyes,  
"And the healer?" She asked.

"Sworn to secrecy," Lucius replied.

"What will he be called?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

 


	2. 5 June, 1983: 3rd birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's 3rd birthday

A blonde toddler ran through the halls letting out squeals of laughter, Narcissa chased after the child a grin on her face. She caught up to the child in a plain muggle dress and shoulder length hair, she tossed the child up in the air before catching her in her arms. 

"Gotcha!" Narcissa said while laughing "now come on your father will be home soon we best get you changed and your glamours put on," she said in more of a sad tone.

"But mum can't I stay as myself a bit longer I like being a girl," Draco said with a pout "please for my birthday."

"Oh I'm sorry my dear, you know what your father will say, we have to keep this a secret."

Draco nodded sadly.

Narcissa walked with Dracoon her hip "hey now don't be sad, why don't we go to the zoo tomorrow to make you feel better." Narcissa had taken to taking Draco to muggle attraction as they would not be recognized and Draco did not have to wear stuffy suits or glamours.

Draco smiled "Yay can we go see the lions again!" 

Narcissa laughed "yes of course my love." 

Narcissa placed Draco down in her room and called a house elf to her side. Linny appeared at her side.  
" how can I help Mrs Narcissa?" 

"Can you please get draco dressed in some male clothes, I will then put glamours on her."

The elf smiled gleefully "of course Mrs Narcissa!" The house elves loved Draco always wanting to play with him. 

Narcissa chuckled as she heard giggles as she closed the door "don't play too much now." 

Narcissa was sitting down drinking her tea in the dinning room when the house elf appeared beside her with Draco holding her hand. 

Draco had a frown on her face "It's  itchy," Draco complained.

Narcissa dropped to her knees in front of her child "I know my love," she said as she stroked the side of her childs face. 

They both heard the sound of the floo. Panic ran through Narcissa as she quickly placed the glamour on Draco. Draco hair became shorter and her facial features became more boyish. 

Narcissa took draco's hand and led the now him to where the noise came from in the parlour. Narcissa sagged with relief "oh Severus I thought you were Lucius." Severus did not know that Draco was actually a girl, Lucius insisted on it.

Severus sank to his knees holding his arms wide "happy birthday little guy," he said with a smile on his face. Draco smiled and ran in to the arms of her godfather, Narcissa smiled at the scene "guess who's got a present for you?" Severus pulled out a parcel wrapped in silver wrapping paper. 

Draco turned to Narcissa "Can I open it mum please?" Narcissa smiled looking into the hopeful eyes of Draco.  

"Sure sweetie," Narcissa smiled and her childs face lighting up with such joy. 

Draco took the present from her godfather carefully removing the paper to reveal a smooth mahogany box, Draco opened the box to reveal a book that had a hard cover engraved with a tree.

"It's a diary,"Severus explained "I thought you could use it to record your time at Hogwarts when you attend." 

Draco placed the book gently in the box and threw her arms around her godfather " I love it," she grinned up at Severus.

Severus looked at his watch and stood up placing a hand on Dracos head.   
"I'll have to go, I only came to give Draco his present but I have a class I must return to." 

He walked up Narcissa pulling her into a hug while whispering into her ear "are you doing okay?"   
Narcissa nodded against his shoulder. Severus stepped back giving Draco a quick hug before stepping into the floo, "wait!" Draco ran up to severus and hugged his legs "I'll miss you," 

"I know buddy but I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Draco walked back to his mum and severus smiled at them before grabbing the floo powder before shouting "Hogwarts!"

Lucius seemed to be late, Narcissa bit her lip, should she risk it, why not?   
"Draco how about I give you one of your presents early,"

Draco's eyes widened as well as his grin "really!"

"Yes!" Narcissa chuckled Narcissa grabbed a parcel from near the fireplace "this one is for my favourite girl in the whole wide world!" 

Draco giddley jumped up and down "me!"

Narcissa smiled as she handed over the parcel "go on open it." 

Draco small hands hurried to tear of the green wrapping paper to reveal a emerald green formal dress, it had a a white petticoat and finished with a bow on the back.

Draco leaped into his mother's arms "it's so pretty! Can I try it on now, can I?" 

Narcissa looked nervous for a moment but couldn't find it in herself to say no as she nodded her head.

She released the glamours leaving Draco hair to grow and her features softened. With a flick of Narcissa wand Draco was in the dress, she twirled with a grin on her face   
"I love it!" 

"I'm glad sweetie," Narcissa said with a smile.

They heard the shutting of the front door.

Narcissa swished her wand and the room was clean of all wrapping paper and the presents were delivered to Draco's bedroom and Draco was back in his suit and glamours.

The tapping of Lucius shoes echoed through out the manor. Lucius face held a look of anger, "had a bad day at work, I expect dinner, now!" Narviss jumped. Lucius despised purebloods doing housework that was for the house elves but when it came to Narcissa he didn't care.

Narcissa picked up draco placing hem on her hip, sighing she walked into the kitchen. She placed Draco on a nearby stool. She grabbed a plate, playing up a steak and salad that the elves prepared for her. All while Draco babbled happily to the elves about hes presents and eyes the cake on the side.

Narcissa smiled picking draco back up with a plate in her other hand. When she walked into the parlour Lucius wasn't there, they heard a smash from upstairs. Narcissa ran up the stairs to Draco's room to find Lucius there with Draco's birthday dress in hand, she placed Draco down behind her. 

"What is this?" Lucius said calmly but there was obviously rage hidden behind it

"It...it was a birthday present," Narcissa said her voice almost a whisper.

"A present!" Lucius bellowed "he is ment to be a boy, he doesn't wear dresses!"

"I'm sorry," Narcissa whispered

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you disobeyed me!" 

Lucius stormed forward grabbing narcissa by the arm slamming her against the wall "we have rules, you follow the rules!"

He turned round grabbing Draco by the collar and shoving hrm towards hes room shouting the door on the now sobbing child.

Lucius turned back to a pale Narcissa   
"It was my fault don't hurt Draco," 

"Your damn right it's your fault!" Lucius yelled 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing Narcissa remembered was Severus placing her down on her bed next to a draco with tear stained cheeks and a stark red mark on his face in the form of a hand print.

"I shouldn't have made him angry," Narcissa said a guilty tone in her voice "oh my poor baby," she whispered stroking draco's cheek where the mark lay.

Severus held Narcissa chin in between his thumb and forefinger turning her head towards him. He studied her face before using his wand cast several healing spells.

"You should be alright now but there will still be some bruising," Narcissa placed her hand over Severus's "thank you," she whispered.

She quickly turned round enveloping her child in a hug, laying a kiss on her forehead. 

Severus stood "I wish I could stay longer to take care of you but I cane away from a situation back at Hogwarts and since Lucius seems to have left for awhile you should be safe," 

"Thank you for coming Severus," Severus nodded before turning to leave. Narcissa watched him go before turning to her child, she put on her best smile and said "how about some birthday cake and the rest of those present," those words caused draco to smile and she let out a giggle as she felt the glamours remove.


	3. 1985: the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa takes Draco to the zoo

A 5 year old Draco Malfoy stood with no glamours, as a little girl with a pale blue dress that had butterflies all over. Narrcissa had taken to transfiguring the dresses into male clothes so Lucius wouldn't find them.  
Narcissa took hold of the excited 5 year olds hand and led her up to the ticket booth of the muggle attraction called Chester zoo.

Draco loved the zoo, she begged her mum for a pet but Narcissa knew that it would be just another way for Lucius to punish Draco and get to her. Narrcissa felt so guilty when Draco would jump giddley to a dog playing with them or petting them gently depending on the dog.

They would go into pet shops and play with the puppies, the puppies licked as Draco's face as she giggled. They heard from the cashier there that there was a dog shelter nearby where all the unwanted dogs were. Draco went on a rant on how she was going to adopt all the abandoned dogs when she was grown up.

Narcissa smiled at this memories, her daughter was such a sweet and kind hearted girl. Narcissa dreaded the day when she would have to attend Hogwarts. She would constantly have to pretend to be something she was not, spouting her father's ideals that she did not believe in. Narcissa just hoped that her previous little girl could hold out.

During her meloncoly thoughts they had reached the lion enclosure.

"They are so pretty mum!"

Narcissa laughed "as are you my dear Draco," Narcissa decided that Draco did not need a different name for her female form. Draco, although the name had a slight masculine tone to it, was overall unisex and she didn't need her daughter getting confused as to what to response to. Especially as such a young age, especially around Lucius.

The lions bathed in the sun, the light bouncing off of their fur giving the illusion that they were glowing. After staring at the majestic beasts for awhile they decided to look at the other animals.

They saw zebras and giraffes, to which Draco maveled at their unique fur and the giraffes tall neck.

"How can they have so many bones in their necks mum?"

"They have the same amount of bones in their necks as us dear," Draco gasped at this her eyes filled with wonder which caused in turn Narcissa to let out a laugh.

They made their way round most of the park, but decided to stop for lunch before the butterfly area and reptile area. There was a small cafe with benches surrounding it and a children's play area. Narcissa sat down at a picini table next to family of 5, made up of a mother and a father and their 2 sons who looked around draco's age and a daughter who was in a push chair who looked around 6 months.

Draco sat next to her mother and waited for her food, smiling happily when a sandwich, a juice box and different types of fruit were placed in front of her. Narcissa enjoyed cooking so when they would go on these days out, if they weren't going to a restaurant for a special occasion, she would make make the food herself.

They ate with Draco babbling on about the different animals they had seen all while making a mess of herself. Narcissa chuckled before wiping her childs face, she didn't reprime her on days like this they got enough of that at home.

After they ate Draco ran of to the playground after quickly asking permission from Narcissa. The women on the table next to her struck up a conversation, her husband had taken their sons to the playground as well.

"Lovely little one you got there," she said with a smile on her kind but tired face.

Narcissa smiled back "yes she is as are your boys and this little one," she said smiling down as the happily drooling baby.

"I'm Sarah," the brunette women said while cleaning up her childs face.

"Narcissa," she stated smoothing down her dress, she wore a simple sun dress to fit in with the muggle society.

Draco came running up to Narcissa, her hair messy and cheeks red from running but the thing most clear to Narcissa was the smile that covered her daughters face.

"Mum can we please get an ice lolly?"

"Course my dear," she smiled down at her child before turned back to the mother " it was lovely to meet you,"

The mother smiled back and waved before turning back to her child. Narcissa took a hold of Draco's hand leading her to the cafe, they quickly brought their ice lollies before moving on.

In the butterfly house several butterflies lanes on Draco on taking a rest on the tip of her button nose, Draco  giggled and watched as the butterfly flew away.

They gazed into the tanks at the reptile house, Draco drew back at the tarantula but took to the multi coloured frogs and snakes.

As they made it towards the end of the park there was a bird performance and several gift shops along with a face painting booth.

Draco wanted to beg to get her face painted as a lion but, she had learned by now that father would disapprove and that had dire consequences. Draco has to grow up from a young age, which saddened Narcissa immensely.

So instead they got Draco a small lion teddy which could be easily transfigured or hidden.

They apparated home and after they land in the kitchen of Malfoy manor Narcissa transfigured their clothes into their traditional robes and placed the glamours back on to draco, which in the two years have made the change between female and male draco more prominent.

They kept Draco's female hair short, around shoulder length anything longer messed with the glamour. Draco's male hair was even shorter and was often gelled back, unlike her female hair with covered her face. Draco's male features were alot more pronounced and shaper, contrasting her softer female features which suited her round face, with her chubby cheeks and dimples which were removed in her male form. Her button nose became sharp and her pouty lips were thinner.

They walked into the parlour where mere moments later Lucius Malfoy appeared from the fire place. He glared at Narcissa.

"I expect dinner to be ready when I get home."

Narcissa got up going to grab draco's hand before Lucius made her jump as he said "no the boy will stay with me."

Narcissa patted her child head before leaving, worry flooded her senses and her drifted to what could be happening. She walked back to the parlour a plate in hand, what on it she did not know.

She found Draco in her female form tears steaming down her face. Lucius held the toy lion in hand, his face was red with anger.

Lucius ripped the head off the lion and threw it to the floor. Narcissa dropped the plate she was carrying causing Lucius to turn around to face her. He grabbed her by the arm and draco by the neck. They were dragged down to the dungeon, Narcissa was tortured in front of her child for the first time. Lucius held draco in place by the neck and when she tried to run to her mother he would pull her back.

Lucius left after an hour growing bored. Draco ran to her mother the tears still falling down her face.

Narcissa spent the night sewing the lion head back on to its body while cradling a sleeping Draco in her arms.

 


	4. 1987: first crucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Crucios Draco for the first time.

The first time Lucius crucioed Draco was when he was seven. It was over a simple mistake, hardly worth noting. Whether it was Draco not sitting straight enough or messing up his attire.

Narcissa could do little but stare down a her childs tear stricken face. she had dived in front of her child numerous time to only get the curse put on her for a few minutes until she was weak, but then the wand would immediately turn back on her child.

Lucius shouted out orders along the lines off:

"A Malfoy should not cry!" And "you are not behave like one!" And so on.

Narcissa crawled in front of her child one last time her arms spread out and defiance on her face. This seemed to cause Lucius to snap.

He grabbed a fistful of Narcissa hair dragging her away from a trembling Draco that lay on the floor. 

Narcissa couldn't hear what Lucius said her mind to focused on her weeping child. She wanted to pull draco in her arms and never let go.

Narcissa only turned her attention back to Lucius when his fist struck the side of her face.

"The both of you will not eat for a week for your disobedience do you hear me!" 

Lucius struck narcissa again when she did not answer.

"I said do you hear me!" 

Narcissa let out a shakey nod.

Lucius in his still remaining anger continued to beat his wife, Narcissa felt her vision blur and she hear Lucius say on thing before she passed out.

Lucius lifted his wife's chin with he thumb and forefinger, but it was not gentle like severus, and brought his lips to Narcissa's ear "I expect you in my room tonight."

Lucius never laid with Narcissa, except for when they were trying for Draco, he would sleep with any other witch but her. She worried what was in store for her, she let the black take over her vision.

Lucius got up to leave, he sneered down at his son in disgust, he would need to work on the child more if he was ever going to get the heir he wanted. He place the end of his cane on the childs shoe and pressed down, He hear a cry of pain before he removed the cane and left the manor. He called for Severus to come clean up his mess. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa awoke in her bed, wearing the same robes but they were now clean from her own blood. She ignored the shooting pains that ran through out her body and she sat up and nearly tumbled out of bed to find draco. 

Severus was quick to hold Narcissa still as she cried,

"Where is Draco? Is he alright?" 

Severus pulled her close and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder, "shh Draco is fine, he is asleep in his bed I gave him a calming and dreamless sleep potion, your much worse." 

Severus pulled away from the hug " let me assess you, I only did quick work when I got here so I could deal with Draco he was crying over you when I arrived."

Narcissa didn't struggle when severus gentle hands touched the bruises, some may think that they would be callous from brewing but no they were soft. Severus applied a cream to any open wounds to prevent infection. 

In a quite voice whispered "He expects to lay with me tonight Severus," Severus looked up with surprise.

"He never lays with you, we should put the bruise cream on you as well then," Severus said with a sigh "When does he return?"

"Late at night, like he always does, Severus handed her a contraception potion which she downed in one.

"I know you should probably rest but, we should have a night together, you me and Draco might take your mind off of tonight."

Narcissa smiled "I'd like that."

Severus grabbed her hand before leading her to the parlour "we should let Draco sleep some more." Severus flicked his wand, causing a record player in the corner of the room to come to life and play soft waltz music.

Severus grabbed on of Narcissa hands with his own and placed the other on her waist. They danced slowly to the music and Narcissa place her head in the crook of severus's neck. 

"You deserve better then this Cissy," Severus stated his deep voice leaving no room for argument.

"I have no where I could go Severus," Narcissa spoke in a soft tone lifting her head from Severus's neck. Severus opened his mouth to protest but Narcissa placed a finger to his lips, with a sad smile she said "and I will not endanger your life by staying with you, you mean too much to me."

Severus spoke no more of the topic letting out a sigh. He stared into Narcissa eyes. His dark eyes flickered to her lips which were covered in a soft smile before, they flickered back up to her eyes which in their in their time dancing had become slowly more dilated.

"You too good to me Severus," Narcissa said her voice near to a whisper and a fond look in her eyes.

"Incorrect I am not good enough," Severus replied using his forefinger to sweep her hair behind her ear. 

Narcissa chuckled which caused Severus's eyes to dart down to her lips again. He leaned forward ever so slightly.

They were interrupted by the voice of a small figure "Can I dance too!" A sleepy Draco dressed in black silk pyjamas and holding a lion teddy to his chest. 

Severus smiled picking Draco up in his arms "glad your feeling better Draco, how about we teach you how to dance with your mother."

"Yes much better thank you sev," his head turned to face his mother "Can I dance with you mum."

Narcissa smiled nodding her head.

After several hours of dancing and various activities along with several near kisses, Severus had to leave and Draco was letting out yawns every give minutes.

Narcissa placed Draco in bed and read him a story till his eyes drifted shut. Severus stood leaning on the door frame, Narcissa walked him back down to the parlour.

"I suppose this is goodnight, thank you for the lovely evening Severus."

Severus smiled "it was my pleasure," he turned to go before quickly turning back, he placed on hand round her waist pulling her closer and the other on her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was short a soft brush of their lips, the still underlining fear that Lucius could return any second.

"I will be back I promise," Severus  whispered before placing another soft kiss to Narcissa's lips before leaving through the floo.  Narcissa sighed and the finger tips touched her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius returned home at midnight, he made his way into Narcissa's room where she sat at the edge of her bed. He smirked, his wife was a beauty that he couldn't deny, he might as well take advantage.

He came up behind Narcissa on the bed, he undid the laces in her dress while kissing the nape of her neck. He stripped her down till she was in her under garments. Soon he was on top of Narcissa, who laid back passively, his shirt was removed leaving him in only his pants with the fly down. He kissed her, his kisses weren't like the one Severus gave her earlier that evening, they were rough only filled with want and greed.

His rough hand ran up her body coming to a stop and her breasts, he flicked  his wand getting rid of her under garments. He entered her with force and disregard, Narcissa did not cry out but instead wrapped her legs around him to prevent further pain. His trusts were hard and fast and he moaned into the pillow while tears fell down Narcissa's face.

He was quick to turn her over and have her on all fours with her face pushed into a pillow. His thrusts were even rougher then before, Narcissa bit her lip to stop her from crying out. Lucius breathing became heavier as he was getting closer and finally he came.

He rolled off of her and walked out to his own room, Narcissa said their crying as her legs shaked and blood ran down her leg.


	5. 1990: First ball

Draco hated the balls they were always too crowded which made it hard to breath. She was not used to that many people she preferred to stay in her room with her mother and read a good book, muggle or magical. Therefore she always avoided the balls with success, however her attendance was mandatory for this occasion.

Draco as the heir of the Malfoy name had the responsibility of having a worthy suitor, the person who would find this suitor of course was Lucius Malfoy.

Draco was to meet one of these suitors today at the ball, her name was Pansy Parkinson. She had an up-turned nose and a black bob that framed her face. At first the girl acted flirty until she realised that Draco had no interest in her in that way. She sagged in relief and instead of fluttering her eyelashes she smiled and laughed with Draco. Draco had a feeling they could be good friends.

Draco also met with Astoria greengrass, who unlike Pansy didn't get the hint and continued to look draco up and down with power hungry eyes. 

Draco had to pick one of these girls to be her date for the ball so she picked Pansy over Astoria who made his skin crawl. At least with Pansy she wouldn't expect a kiss from her and she could possibly have a good time.

Narcissa wore some beautiful robes that were a deep purple. Pansy was on Draco's arm looking just as lovely in a silky green robes. Draco wished she could wear a elegant dress instead of these horrible formal dress robes.

Draco acted just like her father taught her, acted like a boy and treated Pansy like a lady.

Several lessons from Severus ment that Draco knew how to lead when dancing, so she led Pansy to the centre of the ballroom floor and led Pansy in a dance to a classical song.

After the dance Draco kissed Pansy on the hand like a gentlemen. When Draco led her date to the refreshment table. She felt a hand placed roughly on her shoulder, looking up she saw Lucius.

"Well done my son." The statement was cold and Draco felt nothing but dread in his stomach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat with Narcissa in her bedroom. She was already in her silk pyjamas and Narcissa brushed her daughters hair before bed.

"Mum?" Draco started

Narcissa let out a soft hum "yes dear?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Narcissa paused for a spilt second before continuing " yes, I met a kind boy during my school days. He was sweet and clever and how he made me laugh."

"So what happened?" 

Narcissa hesitated "well unfortunately he passed away before anything could happen between us. After that my parents arranged a marriage between me and your father."

Lucius had always been the jealous type and Narcissa knew he had the boy killed as soon as he saw them getting close. This is what made Narcissa hesitant around Severus, if Lucius suspected Severus he wouldn't hesitate.

Draco looked up at Narcissa "Do you love anyone now?"

Narcissa smiled down at her child "maybe my dear, maybe."

Draco looked down and twiddled her thumbs " do you think I'll find love mum?"

"Who ever doesn't love you is a fool," Narcissa said while peppering kisses all over her childs face while Draco let out high pitched giggles.

"Thanks mum!" Draco said while getting under the covers.

Narcissa smiled, she kissed Draco's forehead whispering a soft good night before standing. She tired the lights off with a quick Nox and took a glace back before shutting the door of Draco's room. 

Narcissa sighed before walking down to the kitchen, she placed a bottle of firewhiskey on a tray along with a glass filled with ice before making her way into the living room where Lucius was sat.

Lucius sat his chair facing the fire. He was still in his clothes from the ball and sat leaning forward both hands on his cane. He seemed to be in a good mood.

Narcissa calmed her shaking hands enough to pour the drink before it was snatched out of her hands.

"There has been good progress today all we need now is you to not mess it up." His voice was cold as always.

He stood up suddenly causing Narcissa to flinch backwards only to hit a wall.

"Isn't that right my pretty little wife."

He said as he got closer and stroked her cheek. Narcissa cringed away muttering a quick yes looking down at her folded hands.

Lucius gave a hum of approval before roughly grabbing Narcissa chin and pulling her lips to his. Narcissa struggled against his strong grip to only receive a growl, so she did her best to comply keeping her eyes tightly shut to stop the tears. 

Lucius pulled her in front of the fire and pushed her on to her knees before sitting back down in his chair.

" I have no time to go out so you'll have to do," he gestures to his erection that was promptly causing a tent in his pants."

Narcissa's trembling fingers reached for fastenings to Lucius's pants and carefully pulled them down. She simply stared and took a nervous glance at Luius face which now had a deep frown covering it.

Sick of waiting Lucius pulled Narcissa head back by hair and stood, his pants and underwear falling to his ankles.

He pryed her mouth open, tears now freely flowing down her face. He would have just beaten her by now but he didn't want that, right now all he wanted was to be satisfied and he would do what it takes to get that. 

He shoved his hardened cock inside her mouth. He got harder looking at the tears flow down her pretty face. He could ruin that pretty face. She couldn't struggle his grip was to strong, he pulled and pushed her head along his cock and thrust in rhythm. 

He threw his head back and moaned as he got closer to his release. Narcissa gagged, he had never used her in this way before, it was hard to breath through her nose and she just kept her eyes closely shut and waited for it to be over. 

Lucius sped up and his breathing got shallow before he pulled out and let out a low moan and released on Narricas face and chest. 

He laughed as the cum dripped down her pretty face. 

"How humiliated you must feel, it's what you deserve." 

He threw her down where she coughed and cried.

"Clean this up slut." He said before turning to leave.


	6. 1st September 1991: Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's going to Hogwarts.

When the owl came with Draco's Hogwarts letter his father was not to pleased he wanted Draco to go to durmstrang. He claimed it was more prestigious and complained that Dumbledore knew little of what it was to be a headmaster.

His mother insisted however that Draco go to Hogwarts so he could come back home more often, Lucius reluctantly agreed. Draco was glad at this turn of events; first because he could see her mum and even protect her if needed, second because if she got caught in her female form at any point he could at least pretend to be a female student.

When the letter came Narcissa taught her any skills she needed to know such as binding her chest, the glamour only worked so hard. on practicing on her self Narcissa found that although it removed most of the look of breasts but depending on size it still showed some. Binding her chest would also come in handy if her glamours fell for whatever reason as she obviously couldn't wear a bra. Narcissa also made a secret compartment in draco's trunk and placed period products and they had no idea when Draco would start.

With that done the only thing left to do was to go to diagon ally. Draco felt nervous it would be his first time in public as male draco, especially in the wizarding world. As well as this draco couldn't be her self she had to be a struck up Malfoy following her father's prejudice ideas.

Draco stood in front of a mirror in her room, she wore her glamours and a set of black robes. Draco nervousness got the better of her, she couldn't stop fiddling with the selves of the robes and her teeth kept worrying over her bottom lip.

Narcissa laid her hand on her childs shoulder, Draco looked up at her mother. Narcissa took Draco face in her hands "you will be fine my love, I'm here for you remember that." 

Draco nodded tears welling up in her eyes, she leaned her head down on to her mother's shoulder "I'm so sacred," Draco's voice trembled.

"I know my love but we will get though this," she whispered into Draco's ear. Narcissa sighed and used her thumb and forefinger to gently lift Draco's face to look at her, she wiped the tears from her childs face. They heard Lucius voice downstairs "we must go my love," Draco nodded and they made their way down stairs 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had collected most of Draco's supplies, the couldron was easy as they already had many in their collection as Draco and Narcissa enjoyed brewing together from time to time as well as learning spells. 

If took quite a while for Draco to find the right wand for her. They went through at least twenty wands till the found the one. When they did a soft gold glow emitted from the wands tip, quite ironically the wand was made of Hawthorne wood and had unicorn hair as it's magical core.

With the amount of time it took to find the wand they were left with little time to find the rest. Therefore his parents went to buy books while Draco went to get her Hogwarts robes. She entered the shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' she was quickly whisked to a room to be measured after being asked what school she needed robes for.

About half way through being measured heard "Hogwarts too dear?" She instantly felt nervous, she didn't know what to say, who this person was, if they knew of her father. She straightened her posture when she saw a boy walk in with messy black hair that looked like it had just been slept in with the way it poked up in several directions and was flat in others.

She didn't get another look at the boy as he was on the stool behind her but she did remember a flash of green eyes. Draco didn't quite know what happened next, the nerves must have gotten the best of her because next thing she knows she spouting of her father's ideals left and right taking about the slytherin house as if it was the only house that existed in her eyes.

In truth she didn't even know if she would get placed in slytherin, her mother always said she was far too kind to be a slytherin although she did have a few of the qualities.

The boy must have disagreed with the words that came flying out of her mouth as he didn't speak a word and left once her robes were done. At last she was playing her role well as supposed. After they measuring she payed the price and left in a hurry. 

Her mother was waiting outside of the store, Draco sighed in relief when she saw it was just her mother standing there. Narcissa smiled a draco and held up a ball of white fur, Draco looked closer to see that the white fur in fact was a small kitten. The kitten had one blue eye and one green. Draco instantly smiled up at her mother and took the small kitten in her arms. 

"Her name is Hadraniel, I thought it suited treat her well," Narcissa smile and continued " don't worry everything you will need has already been sent hone and placed in your trunk," 

"I will mum," Draco smiled patting the head of the kitten.

With that done they headed on home, Draco spent her last few hour at home being lectured in the proper way to act as the Malfoy heir and being beaten for any mistake and his mother beaten in turn for trying to protect her child. All Draco wanted to do was to play piano with her mother, or do anything with her mother really.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke the next morning to Dobby taking her stuff downstairs. Dobby had always been weird with them, Draco and Narcissa always tried to be kind to him but the elf wouldn't have it, he would avoid them whenever possible.

So when Draco sat up in her glamours intact the house elf let out a squeak and a small "sorry to wake you master Draco," and popped off before Draco could say a word.

Draco sighed and stood up from her bed. She wore her glamour to bed last night to help her get used to being in it constantly at Hogwarts. It was rather suffocating, she couldn't imagine how she would hide her gender for the seven long years at Hogwarts. She dressed slowly in her male school robes, which thankfully wasn't itchy against her soft skin. She was also thankful that the glamour covered any bruises and scars, it would be difficult to explain that when changing. Although she doubted she would change anywhere but the bathroom.

Draco walked down stairs her side's aching with each step she took. She saw her mum at the end of the stairs with a glamour over her right eye where a black eye laid beneath. Severus was not available last night probably due to the start of the new school year, unfortunately this ment Narcissa and Draco had to heal them selves. Although they both knew a fair few of healing spells but were rather weak so performing was difficult. Draco kitten Hadraniel also had been rehomed after the incident last night.

The elves did bring them some potions that Narcissa and Draco brewed earlier this summer but, this ment that they were both had several bruises across their body. 

After a quick breakfast Lucius had his hand on Narcissa wrist and Narcissa had her arm around Draco and they apparated to kings cross station platform 9 and 3/4.

Narcissa kisses Draco on the forehead and Lucius stared down at Draco "i expect much from you Draco, do not let me down."

Draco nodded and made her way on to the train with one last smile to his mother.

Draco walked all the way to the last compartment, she sat down after packing her trunk on the shelf above. Draco felt the train begin to move and a familiar face leant in the doorway.

"Hey stranger," Pansy smiled "mind if I sit here."

Draco smiled back "no, I could use the company."

They chatted throughout the journey it seemed that two kids had brought out the entire candy trolley but, luckily Draco had brought some with her so she and Pansy shared. Pansy much like Draco remembered and they got on just as well as they did before and it wasn't just because of her father's ideals, it was for who Draco was as a person.

The train came to a stop, they both stepped off to see a tall figure shouting "first years!" In a broad Scottish accent. Draco thought to herself that it must be the half-giant named Hagrid on his stature alone.

Draco took hold of Pansy's hand so they wouldn't be separated and they got into a boat with a dark skinned boy and a light skinned boy with brown hair. Draco introduced herself as did Pansy and found out the dark skinned boys name was Blaise Zabini, a pureblood her father would like that, the other boys name was Theodore Nott another pureblood. 

They made it across the lake safely although a chubby boy did have to lean over the boat to be sick. 

The boy that Draco met before turned out to be Harry Potter, Draco inwardly cringed but walked up to the boy anyway. Draco spouted off that Harry should be more careful of who he made friends with and insulted the ginger boy beside him. But her hand shake was rejected which she expected, great her father's ideals could have just cost her a friend.

That was when a tall women with greying hair walked in, she had a strict face and looked like she took no nonsense. This reminded Draco of her father so she shrank back into the crowd.

The women introduced herself as professor Mcgonagall and explained the rules of the school before leading them into the great hall. The ceiling was bewitched to show the starry night sky above, Draco stared in wonder and overheard a girl question how it was done.

At the end of the four long tables there was a simple stool with a worn looking hat on top. Draco saw her godfather Severus at the long table at the front which was obviously for staff, Draco smiled and gave a small wave which got a nod in return. Professor Mcgonagall picked up a long piece of parcement and read of names, when the first girl sat on the stool the hat was place on her head and came to life yelling the word "Hufflepuff!"

Various names were called before Draco's own, Draco sat on the stool and she felt the worn hat being placed on her head.

"Hmmm interesting a Malfoy, but no the kind I'm used to," Draco instantly sat up straight.

"Please, you have to place me in slytherin."

"Hmmm well I cannot put a student in danger. Right then best be...sytherin!" 

Draco sighed in relief hopping of the stool to the table which was covered in green and silver.

Draco didn't pay much attention to the rest of the sorting except for Harry potter's and Pansy's. Draco smiled when Pansy was sorted into slytherin and slid into the seat next to him. Harry potter was sorted into Gryffindor, though that wasn't much of a surprise.

Draco chatted with Pansy, Blaise and Theodore over dinner getting along quite well with the latter two. Draco glanced to the Gryffindor table to see Harry had made two friends already, Draco sighed she didn't know why she was so disappointed. 

A perfect led them to their common room and dorms the password was 'pureblood' it suited. Draco was in a room with Blaise, Theodore and two new boys that were rather large they seemed to want to go by only their last names they only replied to 'crabbe and goyle.

Draco dressed in the bathroom before pulling her curtains around her bed tightly and curling up tightly under the covers.

She supposed her first day at Hogwarts went okay.


	7. September 1991: life at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Hogwarts

Draco woke the next morning, dread already pooling in her stomach. She had made Harry potter hate her and she was not looking forward to lessons, at least with her mum she could act like herself and wouldn't have to deal with the glares she was sure would be directed her way.

She got up begrudgingly and moved to the bathroom to get changed, she was glad that the other boys in the room didn't bring it up. Draco removed the glamour stepping under the warm water of the shower, she washed herself quickly feeling the constant fear of being caught despite several locks. She dried herself off with a spell her mum had taught her and dressed with haste. After brushing her teeth she began the tedious task of sleeking her soft hair back with the thick gel. She hated it but, it wouldn't do any good if some one for some reason touched her head and didn't feel the gelled hair to go along with the appearance the glamour gave.

She replaced the glamours feeling self conscious in her new skin. She walked back out to the dorm seeing that Crabbe and Goyle still snoring away in their beds. She collected her stuff and smiled when she saw Blaise waiting for her by the door, Blaise gave a small smile in return. 

They made their way down to breakfast side by side talking of what was to come of the rest of the day. They sat next to each other and Draco soon felt Pancy flop down in the seat next to her and turn to smile at her which she returned. 

Professor Snape came round to hand the timetables for the year. When he gave Draco her timetable his hand lingered and grazed over her shoulder, Draco smiled to herself at the subtle affection.

Draco smiled faded when she saw that she shared half of her classes with the Gryffindors. She sighed, she had preferred to avoid conflict as much as possible but it seemed that it was not possible.

Pansy looked at her timetable over her shoulder gently grabbing her hand under the table "it's okay at least you won't be alone with the Gryffindors."

Draco squeezed her hand in reture before turning to grab some breakfast, father had taken to reminding her what he could do if she refused to follow his rules while at Hogwarts. He did this the only way he knew how, staving and beating Draco and her mother. 

So Draco grabbed as much food as she could without looking odd. She ate slowly as to not draw attention to herself, she hoped that today would just go smoothly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first lesson of the day was potions with the Gryffindors Draco sat at the front with Pansy beside her. Severus came through the classroom door dramatically bellowing his robes and simultaneously closing all the blinds and blowing out any candles. Draco sniggered inwardly at her godfathers antics, Severus saw this and gave a pointed look but their was affection in it. 

Professor Snape began calling out name to which the students responded 'here'. He paused at Harry Potters name "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new—celebrity."

Once he finished calling out names he stood and the front glaring down at the students in front of him. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was a long silence from the class before professor Snape bellowed   
"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," came Harry's reply.  Snickers echoed from the slytherin side of the room, a forced one coming form Draco. Draco felt bad for the boy but there was little she could do.

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything." Professors Snapes lip curled into a sneer. A girl with bushy hair stuck her hand up but was pointedly ignored. 

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." Draco cringed at the second wave of sniggers.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" The girl with her hand in the air began to quiver.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Professor Snape turned to the bushy haired girl hissing "sit down!" Her calmly turned back to the front before stating For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomack of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Draco copied down the information slowly considering she already knew the information.

The rest of the lesson went relatively well, Severus had taken several points off Harry through out the lesson. She   
Should probably start referring to him as Potter if she wanted to keep her distance. 

As soon as lesson finished Draco was in the library, she had to get first this year at least her father demanded it. Pansy kept her company though she mostly complained rather then study but it was fairly amusing. Draco also went round to all the teachers to collect extra curricula work and Severus even promised to give her privet lessons. It was all rather exhausting but she was willing to do it as she willed her to not procrastinate as she did not have time for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first week went rather smoothly once she got a hang of it. However she didn't like the defence against the dark arts teacher quirrel, he gave her the creeps. 

Draco found charms rather fun she was the first person in her class that she shared with Hufflepuffs to perform the wingadium leviosa charm. She felt incredibly proud when given the 10 points for doing so and laughed when Pansy immeadiatly jumped on her for help after.   
Transfiguration was also quite interesting. It was amusing to watch professor Mcgonagall sift from her animagus form to catch students coming in late, two of them being Potter and Weasly. History of magic was interesting but it was knowledge that she often already knew so she and Pansy would exchange notes quietly. Hebology was a but daunting, she didn't really to expect it to be as dangous but she threw herself into it working hard to overcome her worries of it. She did enjoy gardening as she often planted potion ingredients with her mother at home but she did prefer plants that didn't move. Astronomy was fairly easy considering that as a pureblood, she was expected to have the family line memorized and mist of the Black line contained constellations.

They were to have their first flying lesson along with the Gryffindors. Draco had been taught flying from as young as 4. Her father was adamant that she was going to get on the team, so she hoped that her first chance at showing her skill ment she could achieve this. 

Draco stood directly across from Potter. Her father would probably compare her to him in every way. She stood with her hand over her broom and looked around at the other students, many fumbled but Potter got it up on the first try. Draco rolled her eyes, she had done this million of times already, she closed her eyes and didn't have to speak the words as she felt the similar feeling of wood pressed against her hand. She open her eyes letting a small smile slip in that moment.

When she looked up to see Potter starring at her with wide eyes she quickly turned the smile in a egotistical sneer. Meanwhile a chubby boy and managed to get on his broom and was floating steadily upwards unable to come down. Well he did come down but by falling from the broom on to his wrist causing a sickening crack. Madame Hooch took the boy to the hospital with the strict rule that brooms were to stay on the ground. 

Blaise walked over to the clear ball that the boy must have dropped. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Laughter echoed from the slytherin side.

Potter stepped forward "Give it back!"

Blaise smirked " No, Draco your a good flier leave it somewhere for longbottom to find it." Blaise there the ball to Draco who caught it with one hand. She forced a smirk before hopping on her broom circling around the group.

"How 'bout up on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Came Blaise's taunt.

Potter quickly followed after Draco even after the protests of the bushy haired girl, Draco believed her name was Hermione Granger.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Anger radiated off of Potter which made Draco want to reel back in fear but she didn't. Unable to respond she gave a slytherin like scoff before throwing the ball and heading back towards the ground.

Draco would hate to get in trouble, authority figures often reminded her of her father so she hated being told off by one. 

By the time she got to the ground Potter had caught the ball just  it was about to crash into a window.

Just as harry got to the ground with everyone cheering professor Mcgonagall came out "Harry Potter? Follow me!"

Potter walked away sadly, Blaise laughed nudging Draco's side who forced a smile on to her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out Potter was made the new seeker of the Gryffindor team. They only found out at the first Slytherin vs Gryffindor match, Draco really should be studying but she couldn't resist and Pansy and Blaise insisted that she needed to take a break. So there she was in the stands with a Slytherin scarf wrapped tightly round her neck.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Harry Potter come out with the Gryffindor team. She thought that it wasn't fair as it stated on all the letters that first years couldn't be apart of teams. It seemed like favouritism and that was because it most likely was. For a century they hadn't allowed first years on team but Potter comes along and the rules suddenly didn't matter.

Draco thought to herself that it was proof enough that first years weren't supposed to play quidditch when Potter ended up catching the snitch in his mouth. Talk about unprofessional.

Draco sighed maybe she was just bitter because her father was sure to bring this up during the winter break.

After the match Draco stormed off to study, if she couldn't appease her father by being a good flier then being first in her year would have to do. At least she hoped.


	8. 31st October 1991: Halloween

Draco loved Halloween, her mum took it as a time to spoil Draco rotten with all different types of sweets muggle and magical. If her father was working late on the holiday her mum would take her trick or treating. Draco often dressed up as a little witch with her fanciest robes on and her training broom along with the formal pointed hat that wizards rarely wore nowadays.

She remembered the smiling faces of adults who often cooed at how adorable she looked. It was those moments where she felt like a normal person, well as normal you could get while having magic. 

Narcissa always said that the Halloween feast at Hogwarts was amazing so Draco was looking forward to it. But currently Draco sat outside under a tree with Pansy and Blaise as they had convinced him to take a break from studying for the holiday.

Blaise was telling them of the many husbands his mother had and how they seemed to 'disappear' suddenly which left them with a large sum money. Draco was helping them both with hebology while Pansy painted her nails.

The trio got along well and Draco was able to act like herself and feel accepted. Blaise had taken to deal with the hostility from Potter and Weasly as he knew how it affected Draco. So most of the confrontation were often started Blaise to keep up appearances. 

Draco had not told either of them nervous of how they would react, but not telling them made it even harder to hide. Draco had a suspicion that they knew that Lucius was abusive, however with the glamours covering any scars or bruises this could make them suspect a glamour. 

What if they confronted her and demanded her to remove her glamour? That would reveal her gender she couldn't do that. Draco chewed on her bottom lip and jumped when a hand touched her owned. She looked up to see Pansy's face showing no concern but Draco could see it in her eyes. 

"You stopped reading." Pansy stated.

Draco dipped her head mumbling a soft "sorry was thinking." 

Pansy looked like she was about to protest but, Blaise sent her a sharp look causing to huff and go back to painting her nails.

Draco voice and hands both shook slightly when she turned the page and continued to read. Blaise's eyes lingered on Draco's hands both he stood suddenly causing Draco and Pansy to look up at him.

"I have a plan to prank the Gryffindors, they deserve it especially after Potter got on the quidditch team even when the rules say we first years are not allowed," the deal skinned boy smirked.

Blaise probably only brought up this fact this fact because Draco was so frustrated over it. A reason Blaise though had to do with Draco's Father. 

"How about we steal all their sweets from the kitchen and swap it for something nasty, that way they have nothing for Halloween."

Pansy rolled her eyes but grinned " the prospect of all those sweets is very tempting, but how on earth do you expect this to work?" 

Balsie simply tapped his nose "all in dear time, Draco?" He looked towards the small figure that was driving her hands together. A nervous habit.

"I don't know," the thought of getting caught and in trouble made her want to say no but Blaise also knew she had a sweet tooth and food always made her happy. Blaise continued to stare at her until she gave in and muttered a small "oh okay."

This caused Pansy to sigh but a smile was poking at the founders of her lips "I suppose I should come and make sure you don't get in trouble."

With that the plan was set and Blaise let out a laugh and both girls soon joined in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that afternoon the three slytherin wandered around the dungeons.

"Where the hell is it?" Blaise muttered 

"Maybe before you planned this you should have known where the kitchen was!" Pansy complained loudly.

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Blaise argues back.

"Obviously," Pansy muttered.

Draco let out a small giggle at his friends causing them to turn to each other wide eyed and then looked at Draco. 

Draco felt her face warm up considerably and she knee she was probably a shade of bright pink. 

Pansy squealed " that was so cute!" She grinned.

Blaise simply let out a snort before saying "You should laugh more it suits you," 

Draco got redder before letting out a low whine "shut up!" Draco luckily walked ahead and looked a a portrait that was a still life with a bowl of fruit. "The kitchen would most likely be behind a portrait of food right?" 

Blaise got a thoughfull look "yeah but how would we get in it's not like we know the password or anything."

Pansy rolled her eyes "maybe we would if someone had figured that out before deciding to do this." 

Draco reached to touch the painting brushing her fingers over the realistic look pear. With this the portrait opened revealing a bright kitchen with several elves running around.

"How did you do that?" Blaise asked 

Draco shrugged "I don't know, just lucky I guess."

The three of them stepped through the portrait and were quick to hide behind a counter, the elves were so busy that they simply ignored them.

They walked over to a silver platter with gold endornments where a pile of different sweets lay, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and many others including Potters favourite treacle tart. But Drcao totally didn't know that, of course that would be absurd.

They stashed the sweets in their pockets that Draco had enlarged with a charm. Blaise then took a small frog from his inner pocket and placed it on the platter. Draco had placed a spell on the frog that when the platter appeared on the Gyriffindor table it would multiple and hopefully jump on any food remaining.

With the prank the trio sneaked back to the slytherin common room, their pockets much heavier then they had been before.

Now they wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco, Blaise and Pansy sat next to each other that night at dinner awaiting the chaos at the Gyriffindor table to ensue. 

They calmly ate their Halloween feast as not to draw attention, Blaise challenged Draco to a chess game after the feast while Pansy protested claiming she needed Draco for homework help. Draco simply shook his head agreeing to do both.

And then the time came pretty much everyone had finished their dinner and were waiting for their dessert. Draco felt herself grin against her own will but, the front quickly faded when a frantic professor Quirrell ran into the great hall plunging the room into silence.

"Troll in the dungeon!" He yelled in a panicked manner followed by a calmer "though you oughta know," he passed out quite promptly after that.

The great hall ensued into panic, students turning to each other eyes wide with fear.

However this was stopped when Dumbledore stood up letting out a loud "silence!" Which caused everyone to stand still "if everyone could not panic, now prefects lead your house to the dormitories, teachers follow me to the dungeons."

But both the slytherin and Huffelpuff dormitories are in the dungeons Draco thought.

They followed the prefect to the slytherin common room wary of any hall they went down. They didn't get to see their prank but at least they got a load of sweets in the process.

Draco sighed feeling quite tired after the endeavour so she went to the bathroom and took a long shower. However what she was not expecting when she walked out was to see Blaise holding a tattered old lion stuffed toy.

"I came to see if you were still up for chess and saw your trunk open, didn't take you for a traitor Draco going to the light side are we?" Blaise teased a light tone in his voice but it didn't help Draco to become less tense.

Blaise face became more serious seeing that Draco was still very tense "why do you own such a muggle item anyway?" 

Draco reached out to grab the toy but Blaise pulled back "Give it back it was a gift from my mother!"

Blaise face softened and handed the toy back, he knew how close Draco was to her mother "why a muggle toy?"

Draco sat on her bed pulling her knees to her chest the lion teddy squeezed between them and her nose in its soft fur. "We go to muggle places  alot when Father isn't around, It's sort of like an escape from who we are in the magical world."

Balsie sat down next to Draco, he was finally getting some information out of her but he didn't want to push so didn't speak just let her continue talking.

"We got this from a Zoo when I was 5, but when Father found our about it later that night he tore it's head off and dragged me and mother down to the dungeon. He tortured in front of me that night."

Blaise slowly wrapped an arm around Draco willing himself not to feel hurt when Draco flinched away before relaxing and leaning into his chest.

Blaise was disgusted. He was sure that Draco was being abused at home but he simply did not know the extent of it, he couldn't help but think there was more to it but he couldn't push Draco anymore tonight.

"How about that chess game?"

Draco looked up at Blaise and smiled and placed the lion back in his  before following Blaise down into the common room.

Blaise had whispered the story to Pansy later that night and held her as tears welled up in her eyes for her friend.


	9. 1991: winter break

Winter break was quickly approaching, Draco was becoming more and more tense leading up to it and this led to her throwing herself into her work more and more. Of course she was excited to see her mother but she dreaded seeing her father and him list all the things she had done wrong so far.

Blaise and Pansy could see Draco withdrawing herself and became increasingly worried. They had tried several things to help Draco but all of them did very little to help.

Draco looked more then stressed, some days she wouldn't eat and all and other days she would gorge herself as she remembered that her father could deny her food if he chose to do so. She was very pale even with the glamour on, and although she was focused in class and when studying outside of that she was unfocused and would stare off into the distance for minutes at a time. 

Severus had also noticed and was trying to invite Draco to come see him but he got the same replys balsie and Pansy do "busy studying."

Severus was never a man to show public affection but when it came to what Draco was doing now he was willing to let that fact go a little.

So when the next potions lesson came and Draco looked pale with bags under her eyes at the lesson he asked her to stay behind.

He stared at her hard while she stood in front of his desk with her head pointed towards the ground.

He sighed before standing up and moving around the desk to crouched down in front of the young child. He took Draco's chin between his thumb and forefinger tilting her head up to look him in the eye. Her eyes held fear and stress was obvious on her fractures. 

"Oh my dear Draco," Severus whispered wrapping his arms around the child and pulling her into a tight embrace.

Draco sobbed into the potions masters robes her snacking hands digging in the robes like her life depended on it. She felt let the emotions she had been building up pour out, Severus whispered soft comforting words. He knew why she was so afraid and he hated it he wished Narcissa would let him just help them.

"I can't be good enough for him, I will never be good enough. He'll bring up the fact that Potter got on to the quidditch team and I didn't."

Severus heart aches for the child, he knew what it felt like to never be good enough for his father. His anger grew towards the Gyriffindor golden child, he knew that the rejection hurt Draco that's part of the reason for his harsh treatment of the young boy. 

Yes he was trying to distance himself from those eyes and convince himself that as well as his looks Potters personality matched his Fathers. Although severus could never forget his childhood crush he had moved on. 

When he first met Narcissa his love for Lilly was still strong and although he found her beautiful he did not harbour feelings for her. However over the years he found himself slowly falling for the blond haired beauty. She did not deserve the scars and bruise that Severus knew often littered her body, she was so kind and forgiving and Draco was just like her making her sensitive so Potters rejection hit hard.

Narcissa trusted him with so much he remembered when he first met her she was confident and strong but had a kind smile and nature to her. He couldn't bear to see her become so timid. He remembered their first kiss vividly.

Severus came through the floo into the parlour room of the Malfoy manor like he had done many times before, but instead of an excited 3 year old Draco coming up to him he was greeted with the worried face of Narcissa Malfoy.

Worried by the unusual greeting he walked up to the blond placing a hand on her soft cheek "what's wrong? Where's Draco?"

Narcissa placed her hand over his "Severus calm down everything is fine, Draco is down for a nap." She looked down nervously twirling her spare hand in her dress " Lucius stormed out, I was hoping you would stay with me for the evening?" Her words were hesitant and a blush settles on the tops of her cheekbones. "I'm sorry, you have other things to worry about."

Servus grabbed her other hand to stop the bad habit " I'd love to." He spoke in a soft voice that he only used with those he cared about.

Narcissa didn't speak just simply led him by the hand to her room, unwillingly he felt heat rise in his face and he knew a soft blush would be there. Once in the room Narcissa locked the door.

Severus was increasingly getting more and more dirty thoughts of what he was to be told and filled when Narcissa turned her back to him and took her top layer of robes off and proceeded to unbutton her shirt. She turned to look at him over her shoulder a bashful look on her face. He certainly hasn't expected this. 

He and Narcissa had grown close over the years together but it had never developed further. Yes they would often talk one on one and their hands would brush once in awhile. Every time they got close to kissing they were interrupted but, Narcissa would always send him a soft look that made up for it.

Sure he had seen her various states of undress due to the abuse Lucius put her through but she had never undressed herself in front of him, she was unconscious when Severus found her and he often didn't dwell on her body in such state of emergency.

He stepped forward hand stretched out and placed his hand on the creamy white skin of her shoulder, tracing over the scars that tainted her form.

Narcissa turned to face him a soft smile on her face. But her fractures were quickly filled with embarrassment as she seemed to realise her actions. She bowed her head looking up at him, her arm crossed her chest to cover her form.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself please tell me of your work at Hogwarts."

They ended up sitting on the floor at the bottom of Narcissa bed. Her face lit up with laughter at a witty comment from Severus and she lent her head on his shoulder looking up at him with warmth in her eyes.

He realised how close their faces were and he just stared at her. She was so beautiful to him even with the injuries left from Lucius.

He felt himself leaning closer till their noses were touching, Narcissa was still topless left only in a ankle length skirt and a lacey black bra. 

One of his hands still cupped her cheek while he drew the other hand softly to the centre of her back. He could feel her chest pushed up against his. Her eyes stared into his with a look of longing and trust. 

He leans in more tilting his head to the side to where his lips were an inch from hers and his breath tickled her skin. During the time that their faces had drawn closer their bodies had too, Narcissa skirt had been pulled up and she now sat straddling Severus's lap, who had somehow ended up removing his outer robes leaving him in white shirt and black slacks.

Severus's erection pushed into her thigh and his voice was rough when he spoke the words "we probably shouldn't, I don't want to rush you I just really like you."

Narcissa smiled "I can tell, yeah we should stop."

But her face did the oppersite leaning in more so their lips brushed lightly together before pushing into a firm kiss. Narcissa brought her hands to the back of severus's neck running them into his hair.

Both of their eyes fluttered closed and when Narcissa deepened the kiss clinging in to him. Severus let's out a low moan, which in turn caused Narcissa to roll her hip.

It had been so long since she had felt a mans touch and she couldn't help but fall for Severus and his kindness.

Severus stood up holding Narcissa by her bare thighs and took her over to the bed. She stared up at him lust in her eyes as he removed his shirt, shoes and socks. Once he was done he went back to her bare tighs kissing them gently causing narssica to throw her head back.

He chuckled crawling over her and staring down at her dialated eyes. He kissed up her neck and across her jaw before reclaiming her lips while undoing her bra. He threw it aside and kissed down her chest before capturing her nipple between his teeth, rolling it with his tongue. Narsicca let out soft moans and as about they were about to continue they heard a high pitched voice.

"Mummy where are you?" Narcissa shot up from her position quickly dressing while replying "coming darling."

She turned back to Severus who was now fully dressed but still had the pink haze on on his cheeks. She whispered a soft "I'm sorry would you see yourself out," before she rushed out the door she ran her hands up his shirt and pulled him into a longing kiss. 

Severus left with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry I will always be the to protect you and I will always be proud of you." 

With that Draco pulled back sniffing slightly but smiling "thanks sev," 

Draco came back to the common room that night much happier then he had left.

Pansy and Blaise could tell and felt more relief the they had in weeks.

So when they day they had to go home for the holidays they were feeling less stressed and were just hoping that the gifts that they sent to Draco would be liked.

Draco felt tense during the trio back but felt less stressed then she had been a week before. When the train came to a stop she reluctantly said goodbye.

She caught sight of her mother as soon as she was off the train and was relieved to see the damage was minimal, she was paler and slightly thinner but smiled brightly at her daughter all the same.

They both hoped this holiday would go well.


	10. December 1991: Dinner with Father

Draco sat straight in her chair, her father sat at the head of the table and her mother across from her.

She ate the little for she was given quietly and looked down at her plate in concentration. She tenced where ever her father moved or opened his mouth.

So when Lucius spoke the words "so Draco i heard mister Potter got on to the quidditch team as a first year, they're calling him the youngest seeker in the decade. Why don't you also have that title?"

Draco willed herself to breath and looked up at Lucius head held high "first year aren't allowed to be on teams it's blatant favouritism."

Lucius thought on this point "yes perhaps, it seems mister Potter's celebrity status is getting him everything he wants."

Lucius paused and looked down at Draco "I expect you to get on the team next year, there is no excuse. For your failure to charm your professors to get yourself on the team your meals will be restricted."

Draco mentally sighed in relief, at least there was no beatings yet. Draco and her mother were used to their food being restricted often as it ment they couldn't fight back and were more likely to follow orders.

Though beating also left them weak as well, Lucius certainly wasn't against it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several days later Draco laid in the bath tub letting the warm water engulf her. Bruises covered her pale skin along with old and new scars and cuts.

Her ankle was swollen and covered in purple splotches, she was sure it was at least sprained as she could only walk short distances on the injured foot before needing to rest.

She rembered her trembling and Lucius looking over her, or pressing his came down on to her ankle.

She traced her fingers over the new wounds before she let out a soft sigh and exited the bath wrapping a soft towel around herself.

She entered her room to find her mother in a silk pale green night gown. Two hand shaped marks wrapped themselves around her long neck and several scars were scattered around her collar bones and chest area.

Narcissa smiled at Draco gestured for her to sit. Taking another towel she began to dry Draco's shoulder length hair.

"Your father left for the night, Severus said he would arrive soon. Perhaps he will bring a gift after all it is Christmas tomorrow."

Draco simply nodded, her mood somber.

Narcissa sighed and kneeled in front of Draco placing her hand on her cheeks that were losing their usual round appearance due to the lack of food.

"I'm sorry my love I promise we will escape as soon as we can, we have little money as Lucius took control of it when I married him. I'm trying my best my love I have attempted to contact Andromeda but have had no luck yet. I don't want to put Severus in danger but this has left our options very limited."

Narcissa blinked back tears, she felt so useless unable to protect her own child. Draco threw herself into her mother's arms.

"I didn't mean it like that mum, I just don't want to be hurt anymore,"

"I know my love," Narcissa whispered holding her daughter closer "I know."

An elf popped next to Narcissa just as the tender embrace finished "master Snape is here mistress."

Narcissa smiled at the elf and nodded "thank you tell him we will be right down."

The elf popped away and Narcissa turned back to Draco "best get ready love."

Narcissa helped Draco into a pair of silk black pyjamas and boxers and placed the glamour only on Draco's face.

Narcissa walked to the parlour with Draco huddled into her side. They entered to see Severus with a large black case and a dark expression on his face.

He turned to Narcissa eyeing the hand shaped marks on her neck with dark eyes but when she gestured to Draco he kneeled down in front of her turning her face towards him. He eyed up the dark bags and the way her cheeks sunk in more then usual.

He opened his arms and Draco ran into them and did not protest when he was picked up and placed on the table.

Severus turned his attention to the swollen ankle and frowned when Draco let out a small cry when he reached out and touched it.

Narcissa stared at the ankle with worry, her heart broke at every pained sound that came out of draco's mouth.

Severus wrapped the ankle gently after putting on some ointment. He checked over the rest of Draco noting the sharp bones that stuck out at every angle. He placed two potions on  the table muttering a simple "nutrition potions."

He pulled out two small parcel and cleared his throat before saying "Christmas presents for each of you,"  
He turned his eyes to Narcissa on the 'you'. Draco beamed collecting the presents in her arms.

"Draco should be fine for now rest is the only thing that can help really apart from skele-gro but there was none I could get my hands on. He should be fully healed by the first week back. I should see to you now."

Draco was not oblivious, she knew of the love her mum and Severus harboured for each other but that was because he knew them so well.

"I can go to bed myself mum you should get better." Draco smiled to Narcissa and her present close to her chest as she headed upstairs leaving her mother's on the table.

Narcissa gave a small smile before sitting on the table. She removed her silk night gown to reveal a pale green silk nightie underneath.

Severus ran his fingers over the bruises around Narcissa's neck before leaving forward and placing a gently kiss where the bruises lay.

He worked quietly only Narcissa's soft gasps broke the silence when ever his fingers caressed her skin or lips brushed across it leaving shivers running down her spine.

He whispered a soft "I'm sorry I can't protect you," he looked up at her "both of you."

Narcissa smiled placing her hand on his cheek "you already do so much for us I cannot put you in danger."

Severus sighed but nodded all the same, his eyes flickered to the present he picked it up handing it to her "open it?"

Narcissa took the gift gently removing the plain silver wrapping paper to reveal a black box underneath. She open the box to reveal a silver necklace with a diamond hanging in the middle.

Severus scratched the back of his neck "I hope you like it."

Narcissa smiled "it's beautiful, would you put it on me?"

Severus nodded and watched as she turned, moving her long locks to one side and looking back at him. He placed the necklace on stared for a few seconds before starting to stand.

However Narcissa grabbed his hand looking up at him "Lucius isn't returning till late afternoon tomorrow would you please stay, Draco would be delighted."

Severus stared into her pleading eyes before giving in and nodded " I have nothing to wear.

"No need." Narcissa smiled as she leaned up nervously before capturing Severus's lips into a kiss. She pulled away her eyes dialated and Severus caught on to what she was implying.   
Through their years together they did little but some stolen kisses and when they dared the stipping of one or two articles of clothing. However due to fear that Lucius could return at any moment they never dare to go any further.

Severus ran a hand up her knee to mid thigh before giving a squeeze "are you sure? If you are not ready I can wait."

Narcissa shook her head pulling Severus closer letting out a soft "please."

With that they ended avapprating to Narcissa's room the night gown left behind.

They kissed slowly as Narcissa straddled Severus and removed his outer robe and slowly unbottened his shirt as Severus toed off his shoes and socks.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily and pupils dialated. Narcissa let out a small giggle as Severus flipped them around so she was beneath him.

The straps of her nightie fell down her smooth shoulders and her hair spread out across the pillow.

He stared down at her, she was so beautiful even with the now fading bruises. He kissed up her neck and across her jaw to her lips while trying to undo his pants. Narrissa leaned her head into the pillow and wrapped her legs around him.

"If I knew this was happening I would have worn less clothes." Severus growled and Narcissa laughed at his eagerness.

He forgot about the zipper for a moment, lifting Narcissa up he helped to remove her nightie. He rolled on his side pulling her close to his bare chest. Narcissa gave a content sigh and nuzzled closer her breasts pushing up against Severus.

"Sorry," he whispered "we shouldn't rush we've got plenty of time just to lay here," he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his nose against the top of her head.

Narcissa looked up at him and smiled, she grabbed her wand from the side table and with a wave the clothes that Severus was wearing disappeared.

Severus looked down in disbelief for a second before slamming a hand against his head "why didn't I think of that," he grumbled to himself. Narcissa laughed before crawling back into Severus's arms.

"I wish I could take you both away from here," Severus paused "did Draco take you about school?"

Narcissa looked up at him tucking some of his dark hair behind his ear "you mean Harry Potter rejecting him? Yes he was terribly upset, although he told me about the friends he did make." Narcissa stumbled over the pronouns a little, she felt bad lying like this to Severus but keeping Draco safe was more important.

Severus smiled "yes those friends of his seem very good," he stared at the gift he got Narcissa dangle between her breasts and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Instead of all this serious talk I think we should do something more fun," he whispered against her lips a soft smirk of his lips, Narcissa smiled pulling Sererus towards her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke up in the morning to a pile of presents at the end of her bed a large grin overtook her face. She had sent her gifts off last night.

For Pansy she sent many different colours of nail polish and makeup and copies of her notes for all classes. To Blaise she sent several art supplies and books containing interesting subjects. For Nott who she knew rather well but wasn't as close to she sent a new chess set. To Crabbe and Goyle she sent sweets mostly out of obligation, she feared them so that stopped her from getting to know them but they seemed nice enough she supposed.

She kept Severus and her mother gift for after breakfast. She opened the gifts from her friends Pansy had given her several books containing one on healing spells and several potion ingredients. Blaise gave her a sleek black box that contained a silver watch and a wand holster. Nott got her a book on chess strategies and many prank items. Crabbe and Goyle sent her different sweet items which was more then she expected.

She made sure her glamours were in place before she rushed downstairs, presents clutched to her chest.

Draco saw the pale green night gown still draped over the table, Draco smiled picking it up and turned to see Severus and Narcissa walk in together, Severus arm around Narcissa waist.

"I believe this is yours mum," Draco held up the night gown.

"Sweetheart I wanted-"

Narcissa was cut off by Draco wrapping her arms around Severus and Narcissa "it's fine mum, I support you."

Narcissa smiled down at Draco blinking back tears and leaned her head down on to Seveus's shoulders

"Let's open presents!" Draco shouted happily causing Narcissa to laugh.

Draco giddily placed her presents for Narcissa and Severus and jumped up on down on her knees "open them!"

Narcissa and Severus opened the gifts, Draco had gotten them matching rings they were silver with a emerald in the middle.

Narcissa smiled pulling her child in to a tight embrace littering her faced with kisses. Severus smiled at the scene he felt at home for once.

 


	11. 8th January 1992: Return to hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update I was feeling very unmotivated and was struggling with some mental health issues. But I'm back now! 
> 
> I have made some changes to the story as I wanted to make it as close to cannon as possible. Therefore I have taken out the creature inheritance so some chapters have been changed the main ones being first ball and winter break. 
> 
> If I have missed anything please let me know:)

Draco walked with a slight limp but was happier then when she left the red train previously.

Draco was always early to the train, large crowds always gave her a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She also experienced this feeling around aggression or shouting, it felt like she couldn't breath properly. She guessed it juts reminded her too much of her father, which was probably also the reason she seemed to become more nervous around authority figures. 

But today Draco was happy she wasn't nervous. She sat in the compartment alone for while reading the book on chess strategies she got from Theodore. 

Pansy was second to arrive with Blaise, she could hear them coming quite clearly due to Pansy's loud giggles. She smiled as they opened the door, Pansy lunged at Draco straight away pulling her in to a hug. As they laughed, cheeks pressed together, Blaise simply shook his head as he sat down next to them.

"Oh lighten up Blaise you're glad to have us back really," Pansy stated loudly.

Blaise raised an eyebrow but the corners of his lips turned upwards. He eyed the watch on Draco's wrist "I hope you liked the gift." 

Draco gave a bashful smile "yes thank you very much."

"Oh thank you so much for the notes Dray I would never be able to pass without you!" Draco simply laughed in response to Pansy.

Nott popped his head in to say hello but soon rushed off again.

Crabbe and Goyle sat opposite them stuffing their faces with sweets, they muttered a "thank you for the sweets," around the mouthfuls they were taking. Draco gave a curt nod in response.

The ride to Hogwarts seemed quicker the second time round. The three of them chatted quietly, Pansy hurried to finish homework, Draco read her new books on healing while Blaise led the conversation.

Draco felt your eyelids getting heavy. Blaise look to his left when he felt a heavy weight fall on his side. He saw Draco's white head of hair on his shoulder. He smiled down at Draco and shifted to make sure Draco was comfortable. 

"He looks tired," Pansy's voice came out soft with concern. Blaise gave a hum of approval placing a hand on Draco's head. Draco let a out a small tired groan before nuzzling into Blaise's shoulder.

It wasn't that long till they saw the castle.

"We should all her changed," Crabbe and Goyle gave a grunt to Pansy's comment and were quick to leave.

Pansy got her robes from her trunk and walked to the compartment door "you should probably wake him up," she said before she turned and left.

Blaise turned back to Darco shaking his left shoulder. Draco's eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at Blaise. Blaise let out an amused snort "we are almost there we should get dressed."

Draco gave a slow nod before standing, she grabbed her robes before heading for the door.

"Hey where you going, you can just get changed in here you know."

Draco turned back to look at Blaise who was already unbuttoning his shirt. Draco stiffened "um I'm okay, be right back," Draco stuttered out before rushing off.

Blaise sighed, he should have know that wouldn't have worked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they sat eating dinner Blaise was staring suspiciously at Draco's leg. As they were making their way to the castle Blaise had seen Draco limp and wince slightly.Draco could hide stuff well but Blaise was always good at observing people, he had also been keeping a eye on Draco.

After the feast they made their way back to the common room. Draco passed by Theodore who was in front of the fire place with his new chess set Draco had given him. 

The white pieces were transparent but had been sanded to give them a foggy look. The black pieces were similar but a charcoal black. 

"Hey Draco! Thanks for the new chess set, hope you've been reading that chess strategies book cause I'm not going easy on you."

Draco gave a laugh in reply "you're on Nott! I just got to do something real quick."

Draco ran upstairs to the dorm room, she went to the bathroom and was going to check on her ankle. She was on strict orders to keep the bandages fresh by Severus and her mum advised her to keep the glamours off of her ankle just in case. Plus if people were to see her bandaged ankle and no injury, questions would be asked.

She was about to close the door fully when a foot stopped the door from closing fully. Blaise stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind him, he back Draco up until she fell on top of the closed toilet seat.

Draco didn't know what this was about was he going to confront her about the abuse demand to see the bruises, or perhaps he had figured out she was hiding more then just the abuse. Her chest became tight but she tried her best to breath normally.

"You're ankle," Blaise simply stated when Draco did not say anything more he continued "you're limping."

Draco became slightly relieved, it was only about her ankle. She gave him a soft smile "I'm okay honestly."

Blaise gave a soft hum in reply before dropping to his knees. Draco watched as he carefully removed her shoe and sock from her injured foot and began to unravel the bandages. Underneath the skin was still purple in some spot but most of it had faded to yellows. Blaise ran his thumb over the ankle to which he received a wince. His eyes shot up to her face when she made the sound and muttered a soft apology. Her ankle was getting better but it still hurt sometimes.

Blaise used gentle hands to replace the bandages. He had become very protective over Draco during their together, even more so when he started to suspect abuse. Draco was very sweet but put up a tough exterior around those she wasn't comfortable with. Which was pretty much everyone but her 3 friends, her mother and Severus.

He couldn't help it, he wanted all his friends to be safe and to learn that one was not made him determined to make them safe as best as he could.

He looked up to Draco once he had finished bandaging up her ankle and slipped back on her sock and shoe.

"You can tell me anything you don't have to hide from me or Pansy."

Draco worried her bottom lip between her teeth, biting the skin from them. She wanted to, oh how badly she wanted to. She was just scared and it created that same nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She would try harder to work up the courage to tell them, but after all she was a Slytherin not a Gyriffindor.

Blaise ran his thumb over her bottom lip to stop her bad habit and her eyes flickered back to him. He had a smile on  his face which often was rare for a stoic person like Blaise, she gave a soft smile in return. 

Blaise stood and held out a hand for her.

"Come on you got a chess game to win."


	12. June 1992: End of the year

The rest of the year went rather well, Draco continued to work hard studying for all her classes and still did her extra credit work. But she still made time for her friends she was better at chess and closer to Nott but was still very weary of Crabbe and Goyle. 

Draco, Pansy and Blaise still continued to meet on their own as well and the Slytherin group as a whole continued their mocking of the Potter boy. Draco mostly stayed out of it unless she had to still but kept up her image all the same. 

Nott ended up getting detention with the golden trio and had to go into the forbidden forest. He said something about the grounds keeper having a dragon and the three of them being in his hut. He came back shaking after the detention muttering something about a clocked figure and unicorns. They comforted him as much as they could.

Draco didn't know what the school was think, they were first year and the forest was forbidden for a reason. Theodore had nightmares for weeks.

Blaise made the off hand comment that Nott should have known better and gone to Proffesor Snape rather them Professor Mcgonagall.

But at least Proffesor Mcgonagall was fair taking fifty points off of all of them.

The exams went rather well too, Draco was very confident after all the work she put in. Potions and Astronomy was a breeze and Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic and Herbology were not too hard with all the extra work in. The only class she struggled with a bit more was Defence Against the Dark Arts and that was because it was almost entirely practical based. Bit she still felt confident with her performance. 

She ended up being top of her house but only second in her year to Hermione Granger, which made her feel slightly nervous to go back home but she kept a brave face. She didn't want everyone to worry over her again.

She slowly started eating more towards the end of the year as she knew there could be restriction with food when she got home. She was happy that it was the end of the year as she was quite exhausted. Keeping a strong glamour on all year round with few breaks and doing even more magic in lessons was tiring. Although both her magic and body had acomadated this she still welcomed the break where she could let her magic rest.

She was proud to sit between Pansy and Blaise with the green flags surrounding them. She was happy she could contribute to her house, she work very hard and in return got many points for her house.

She sat smiling at her two friends as headmaster Dumbledore stood.

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

Draco cheered happily with the rest of her house.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points."

Draco clapped politely, she had no idea why these points were given out. There had been rumours of Harry Potter defeating Voldemort. But that can't be true, Voldemort is already dead or at least she hopes he still is.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points."

She had no idea what chess game they were on about, she didn't even know you could win point through chess.

"And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

"We're tied, can they even do this it's not fair!" Pansy whispered beside her. Draco just sat there crestfallen she had worked hard for her points and it all seemed pointless now. She should have worked harder, made her Father proud.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." 

The Gryffindor table goes into a loud applause.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Headmaster Dumbledore claps his hands and the once green flags turn red. The students throw their hats in the air.

After the rather disappointing feast for the Slytherin house they make their way to their common room for the final time. 

Severus came and placed a comforting arm around Draco stopping her in the hallway. He got down on one knee and took the hat she was twiddling nervously in her hands.

"Don't be so down."

Draco gave a small sigh "I know I shouldn't be, I just worked so hard and I don't want him to be mad at me" she says getting tearful.

Severus strokes her cheek "I know you did so well, be brave," Draco nods giving a large sniff.

"Now where is that beautiful smile," Draco giggled and gave a big smile and Severus placed her hat on her head.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your common room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip back was very calm, they wore their own clothes instead of their uniforms. However, for Draco this still meant wearing a stuffy suit.

Draco leaned on Blaise's shoulder while reading one of her books. Theodore was chatting with Pansy about their eventful year while Pansy painted her nails. As usual Crabbe and Goyle sat opposite them quietly.

Blaise read Draco's book over the top of her head seeing that it was a book on healing spells. 

Crabbe and Goyle were the first to leave when the train stopped and Nott gave them a bright smile and wave on his way out. Pansy hugged the both of them and made them promise to write to which they both agreed. Draco even said they could visit each other if they weren't to busy.

"You better visit I need that brain of yours for all that homework we got!" 

Draco giggled at Pansy's complaints and turned to hug Blaise before the three walked off the train. Draco gave one last wave before she reached a waiting mum and father.


	13. 1992: Summer holiday

The first thing that came out her Father's mouth when they arrived home was disappointment.

"So you came second put of your year and on top of that Slytherin lost the house cup to Gyriffindor?" Lucius voice was cold and showed no hint of mercy for the young Malfoy.

Draco froze and within seconds her bottom lip was between her teeth. 

But she held her chin high using the classic Malfoy voice, "Father the girl was a muggleborn so far below us and the house cup was another show of frivolous favouritism I got my house many points during the year, I did my best. "

Lucius just stared before opening his mouth to say "It's seems that your beat was not good enough," Draco immediately floated back at those words. "And to say she's a mudblood makes you losing to her even worse," Lucius spat.

He used his cane to hit the back of Draco's legs forcing her to her knees.  
Tears were already welling up and her voice and hands shook as she whimpered "I'll be better."

Lucius gave a cold glare "yes you will and I expect you to be on that quidditch team next year, I will do anything to get it."

Narcissa raced to her childs side as soon as Lucius had stormed off out of the manor leaving them alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of the summer Draco spent practising her flying and studying her hardest. This meant that Draco received less beatings and was starved less unless she made a big mistake. However this led to Narcissa taking most of the beatings, Draco thought back to the worse beating.

Lucius leaned over Narcissa who had made the mistake of speaking out of turn that threw Lucius into a blind rage.

Draco froze for a second before throwing her self in front of her mum and taking the beatings for her. 

All she could feel was pain striking thought her body that wouldn't seem to stop and she felt the darkness closing in as her eyes got heavy and she blacked out, the pain still humming under her skin.

Draco woke two days later with Narcissa leaning into Severus's side, head in the crook of his neck crying. Severus's arm was around her, his nose on the top of her head tears in his eyes.

Draco licked her lip and looked down to see her glamour firmly on but not as strong as she could see all the fading bruises across every inch of her body.

"Mum?" Her voice was croaky and rough, Narcissa looked up straight away her eyes and nose red "Draco!"

Narcissa gently reached and stroked her childs hair. Severus reached and grabbed the glass of water that was sat of the side, he placed a hand on Draco's back and placed the glass to her lips.

Draco leaned back on the fuffy pillows "how long..." Draco's voice trailed off.

Narcissa felt like she couldn't even speak so Severus did for her, "You have been asleep for two days, you had several broken bones and your torso was heavily bruised. I fixed you up as best I could."

Draco looked towards Narcissa's tear stricken face, Draco held her arms open and Narcissa smiled a small weak smile before holding her daughter close.

After that Lucius had softened up on the both of them, only so he could have the son he wanted of course, he felt no remorse for his actions and Draco knew he never would. She knew it was horrible but she couldn't help but hope for the day when he was gone and be relieved when that day came.

Before she hadn't liked flying and had enjoyed studying more as she felt forced to do flying whereas in studying she could explore subjects she enjoyed. However while practising she began enjoying flying, she felt more and more free.

But being on a team and competing made her feel nervous and really just gave her another area to disappoint her Father her in. She sighed as she sat on her broom simply floating in the air in the clear air with her thoughts. While up here she was away from her troubles down below and away from the overpowering disappointment of her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was thinking back on her birthday and due to the constant studying and her Father constant looming over her, her and Narcissa didn't have the opportunity to go to the Muggle as they would normally be able too. Draco thought back on all the great times she had with her mum going to zoos, she missed those times. 

She clutched that tattered old lion toy that she had got so many years ago, a belated present from her Father wat set at the bottom of her bed. Her father had never really given her presents, she slid to knees in front of the parcel leaving the lion on the sheets of her bed. She carefully removed the wrapping to reveal a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, along with a note that revealed that her Father had also brought one for every member of the quidditch team. 

Draco sighed and thought to herself that at least it was nice to know her Father didn't believe in her so much that he had to bribe the team. She remembered the presents she had got from the ones closest to her and how they are filled with care and thought. 

She remembered that she had promised to see Pansy during the summer, she had still be writing everyone and of course sending Pansy copies of her homework but, right now she longed for her two best friends. 

Draco let out a sigh as she made her way to the parlour to see Narcissa and Severus in a embrace. Draco smiled and when her mum turned to see her she returned the smile. 

"Pansy called for you dear, her and Blaise are waiting for you," Narcissa said her voice warm. She looked better now, they both did the bruises were completely healed and draco only had a single fractured rib was left to heal.

Draco rushed through to the fire place and waved happily before throwing down the floo powder. The green flames engulfed her and she appreared in the Parkinson manor.

Pansy immeadiatly ran and jumped and her, they arms wrapped around each other and did a spin. They laughed and their cheeks pressed together. Blaise leaned on the door way smiling at the two. Pansy pulled him into the hug and three of them just stayed there for a moment.

They went and sat in the Gardens under the willow tree. Blaise leaned with his back against the tree with his ankles crossed while Draco sat crossed and Pansy had her head on Draco's lap.

Blaise talked about how his mother had yet another new boyfriend and Pansy talked about the up coming year. They eventually got on to the topic of quidditch, "You gonna join the quidditch team this year?" 

Draco smile faded slightly "yeah I guess, um Father got me a Nimbus Two Thousand and One."

"Wow really that's great!" Blaise said both his and Pansy's eyes wide.

"Yeah if he hadn't also brought them for all the team and didn't even let me try and prove myself," Draco said looking down at the grass a crestfallen look on her face.

"Oh Dray," Pansy sat up and wrapped her arm around Draco.

Blaise came to Draco's other side, "Draco is everything going okay at home," Pansy said softly looking up at Draco.

Draco tensed "well I was kinda unconscious for two days."

"What!" Pansy cried while Blaise's arm tightened around Draco "are you hurt?"

"Pans I'm fine really," Draco said giving a soft smile but winced when Pansy put weight on her injured side. Pansy shot back muttering sorry over and over before Draco placed her hands on her shoulders "I'm okay Pansy, really. " Pansy took a deep breath then simply nodded.

Blaise stood up "Hey why don't we play a game I'm sure there are some spare brooms around this place."

Draco gave a smile and nodded. That's how the rest of the day went the three friends having fun together with no pressures at all.


	14. September 1992: Diagon ally

Draco's Hogwarts for second year supplies had arrived so as usual it was time to Diagon ally and collect said supplies.

Father insisted on going with Draco by himself, which to Draco seemed very odd but her Father was probably just going to keep an eye on her.

When they got to diagon ally Lucius sent Draco to go get her books from Flourish and Blotts.

When Draco arrives at the store it was very loud and alot of women seemed to be swooning over the new Defence the dark arts teacher Gildory Lockheart. Draco felt nervous even looking at the crowd so quickly brought her books and asked them to be delivered to the Malfoy Manor. 

Draco decided to look at some other books so headed up to the second floor of the shop where it was quieter.

She looked at nurmous books on many different topics such as healing, potions, magical animals and so many more. But she stopped on a book about the history of the founder of Hogwarts. She flipped though and stopped on a random page to read. The page was about Salazar Slytherin the founder of Slytherin, it went in detail of the mysterious secret chamber that the founder of Slytherin had been said to have created. It also went into detail of the creature that lived there a giant snake called a Basilisk that was rumoured to kill it's victims by looking them in the eye but, it could also petrify if it couldn't look It's victims in it's eyes. It also detailed that mandrake could be used to heal victims of petrification.

Draco didn't know why but she felt like this information was important, so she looked around her before dropping the page and folding it up to put in her pocket.

Suddenly she heard the crowd get louder and Draco turns to see Gildory Lockheart with his arm around a very embarrassed looking Harry Potter who held in his arms all the books for the year. The cameras were flashing brightly as Potter stumbled away and placed the books in a couldron of a red haired girl. Probably the Weasley daughter seen as the rest of the Weasley's were there.

She would have just tried to get away without being noticed but then her Father entered.

She put on the Malfoy sneer despite her nerves and in a loud confident voice said "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

She made her way down the stairs on shaking feet till she's stood in front of them.

The red headed girl spoke up "Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!"

Draco felt the nerves in her stomach get tighter and her breathing unsteady "Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!"

For some reason that caused a tightness in her chest and she want sure why.

Her Father stepped forward pushing her back with his cane, she was slightly relieved.

"Silence, Draco! Ah... Mr. Potter.I don't believe we've met."

Lucius extended his hand forward to brush the scar causing Potter to take a step back.

"Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-

Named is gone forever."

Potter looked at Lucius eyes narrowed "His name is Voldemort."

Everyone in the vicinity gasped.

"You must be very brave, Mr.

Potter, to dare speak his name.

Or foolish," Lucius said tone condescending.

Then Hermione Granger stepped forward and Draco cringed as what was to come.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione stated defiantly. 

"You must be Miss Granger. Draco's

told me all about you... and your parents. Muggles, aren't you?" Lucius said eyeing them with distaste.

Draco slid back as to not be noticed.

Mr Weasley came running in exclaiming "Ron! Harry! It's mad in here. Let's go outside."

Lucius turned to Mr Weasley a smirk on his face "Well, well, well Arthur

Weasley."

Mr Weasley regarded Lucius stiffly.

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime." Lucius said picking up a old looking book from the young Weasley's couldron, "Obviously not. Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

Mr Weasley looked angrier by the second "We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius."

Lucius looked towards the Grangers "Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower."

Mr Weasley went to hit Lucius but the groundskeeper placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

Lucius placed the book back into the couldron "it's the best your father can give you." He grabbed Draco by his arm and dragged her out of the shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and Narcissa sat for one final evening drinking tea, Draco sat, glamour off, with her head in her mum's lap. 

Draco twiddled her thumbs nervously, Narcissa placed down her tea cup and looked down at her child, she tucked Draco's hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

"What's wrong dear," Narcissa's voice was soft and filled with warmth. Lucius had not come back since he left earlier that day so the two were enjoying their company together.

Draco sat up and sighed, she turned and laid her head on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Will I ever be able to tell Blaise and Pansy about the Glamour," Draco's voice was quiet and vunrable.

Narcissa paused for a second "sweetie we must remember that this information effects us greatly if it gets out, we must be very careful with who we choose to tell. It could have us hurt or killed and it could end up having those we tell being hurt," Narcissa hesitated over the word killed.

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes as she thought to her self 'why does he have to control every aspect of my life'. Narcissa wrapped her up on her arms shushing her softly. 

"Blaise and Pansy seem very trustworthy so if you do tell them be careful that no one could ease drop."  
Draco gave a sniff and nodded in her mum's arms "what about Sev?" Narcissa's arms tightened around Draco "no I'm afraid we can't tell Severus, he works closely with Lucius and therefore has more chance of slipping up or getting hurt. I also wouldn't expect anything less then for Dumbledore to be using Legilimency on Severus, it's simply too risky."

No Draco didn't like Dumbledore too much but it still begs the question "but couldn't he help us?" Narcissa was quick to say "I don't trust Dumbledore. On this note we should start teaching you Occlumency, just in case I didn't start last year as I felt you were too young but now I see I was being naive." Draco gave a simple nod and looked up to her mother before they began the training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke up the next morning happy to go back to Hogwarts. It was only this morning as she was getting dressed that she noticed the the strange absence of Dobby, she shook it off it probably wasn't important, Dobby did often work with their Father more then the other house elfs.

They did as much as they could on Occlumency in one night but Draco was already feeling more confident and her mother told her to just keep focus on blocking her mind as she was a natural. At first she worried that Severus would still succeed getting into her mind or Dumbledore at least but, her mother reassured her that Dumbledore would be more occupied in controlling his golden child and Severus never used Legilimency and only learned it to guard his mind. 

Draco walked downstairs to be greeted with the smell of pancakes and her mother sitting at the table with Linny one of the house elves. Draco gave a broad smile before sitting at the table and digging in right away. Narcissa chuckled before beginning to eat as well.

They avapprated to the train station after their meal, Draco was very used to thus way of travel by now so as soon as they got there she gave her mum a long hug. She quickly rushed off to the train to go get the compartment.

She sat there quietly for a while reading a book on Legilimency and Occlumency. Blaise and Pansy arrived together both quickly taking a seat at either side of Draco, pansy was stressing and was rushing to get her finally essay done which she had forgotten about. Blaise and Draco Offered information now and again but, Blaise was more focused on checking Draco for injuries. When he found none he smiled and got out a magazine on quidditch.

Nott was next, he sat across from them and immediately started talking strategies for quidditch which Draco was taking mental notes of. Crabbe and Goyle were last and sat talking quietly to each other.

The ride was quick and Draco found herself along with the rest of her compartment in front of a carriage.

"I wonder how they move?" Pansy wondered out loud. Draco recalled this from a book "they are pulled by animals called thestrals, they can only been seen by those who have seen death."

"Well they're uplifting aren't they," Blaise commented which made the whole carriage laugh.

When they sat down for the feast Nott was quick to say "where's Potter and his Weasley friend," the sneer was obvious in his voice and on his face. Pansy was giddy to chime in, ever the gossip she was "I heard from Greengrass that they missed the train, so took the weird car of theirs and ended up crashing into the whomping willow," the rest of the group sniggered "they're getting their punishment now!" 

Draco shook her head in disbelief before starting her meal. 

Pansy's gossip would be proven right the very next day.

Draco was in a herbology class with the Gryffindors.

A short women by the name of Proffesor Sprout stood at the front of the class and began the lesson.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Proffesor Sprout's voice was soft as expected from a Huffelpuff. Before Draco could raise her hand and say what she had read from the book, which she still kept in her pocket Hermione Granger's hand shot up.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs.   
If you would then..."

Draco placed on her fluffy pink earmuffs. Blaise looked put out by them while Pansy loved them. They pulled the mandrake free. A young Gyriffindor boy fainted.

After Herbology came lunch which is where the fun began.

Ron Weasley received a Howler. The slytherin table snickered as the card screamed.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"


	15. September 1992: The chamber of Secrets

Proffesor Lockhearts class was abysmal.

Most of the girls were swooning over the dashing Proffesor which was annoying I'm it's self, second they has to do a quiz. Which wouldn't have been too bad if it wasn't all about Lockheart himself.

How was Draco supposed to know his favourite colour was lilac. Proffesor Lockheart complained that the class hardly read his books at all. Which Draco hadn't. She felt like a terrible student for it but they were just so boring. They had few educational points and when they did it was overwhelmed by useless facts on Lockheart. 

The book almost seemed like a fiction novel then a educational book and Draco loved novels, she even had her fair share of muggle ones. But these book were inconsistent and were written in a way of hearing a story and writing it down exactly as the words are said.

At least they didn't have a practical like the Gryffindors, apparently Lockheart had released Cornish pixies on them and told them to get them back. When that didn't work out Lockheart ran away and left it to the famed golden trio.

As if Dracos day couldn't get any worse she had her first quidditch tarinng session today. She was excited but also very nervous since the team had been very nice to her but also sent her a wink when thanking her for the new broom. Guilt was building up in her stomach, she hadn't wanted this she wanted to her on the team fair and square. 

Draco made her way to the pitch with the rest of the team. But the Gryffindors were also making their way to the pitch.

Oliver Wood came storming up to the Slytherin quidditch captain Marcus Flint. "Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

Flint calmly held out the note "Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Wood statched the note from Flint and Granger and Weasley had joined them on the pitch.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." Wood read out the note before looking up "You've got a new Seeker? Who?"

The team parted to reveal Draco who quickly forced a classic Malfoy sneer to cover her nervous face. 

"Draco?" Potter spoke up.

Marcus smirked "That's right. And that's not all that's new this year." The team showed off the new brooms.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and One's." Weasley spoke with wonder.

"A generous gift from Draco's father."  
Marcus puffed out his chest.

By now it would look strange for Draco not to say anything so she quickly forced out a line "That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best."

Granger decided to speak up at this point "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

Marcus snarled a reply "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

The whole of the Gryffindor team looked horrified and the Weasley twins dived at the team Captain but Wood held them back.

"You'll pay for that one!" Ron Weasley yelled pointing his wand at Draco causing her to flinch back. Draco hadn't said it but Weasley just hated her anyway.

"Eat slugs!" A green light came out of the end of Weasley's wand but crisscrossed backwards and his Weasley in the stomach. The Granger girl runs back to him "Ron! Say something!"

Weasley lifts his head and gags making the girl shirt back. Slugs dribble out of the boys mouth. The slytherin team laugh as the trio run off towards the groundskeeper's hut.

Draco felt a twisting in her stomach but just focused on practice, she closed her eyes as she got up in the air and just focused on the air around her.

It was only later that evening that the day got mysterious.

Draco had just finished at the feast and were making their way back towards the common room with Blaise and Pansy when all the students were making their way to the second floor corridor.

"What's happened?" Draco whispered "something's terrible had happened a fellow slytherin replied.

The trio followed the the crowd till they got to a massive wall that had 'The Chamber of Secrets had been opened' written in blood. Nearby Mrs Norris Filch's cat lay hung by her tail off of a torch bracket laying stiff as if being affected by rigor mortis, her eyes were open and blank. 

Draco grabbed both of her friends hands and squeezed tight and thought to the pages that were folded in her pocket. 

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" A random Slytherin called out, Draco's eyes met Grangers.

Filch pushedhis way though the crowd "What's going on here? Go on now! Make way." When he saw the body he stopped dead "Mrs. Norris!" Filch turned to glare at Potter "  
You! You've murdered my cat!   
I'll kill you! I'll-"

He was cut off by Dumbledore, Draco instantly began to put up her walls of her mind. "Argus! Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately."

They got pushed away with the rest of the crowd so they made their way back to the common room.

They only going out later on that Mrs Norris had been petrified.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The very Next day Granger brought up the chamber of secret yet again.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of  
Secrets?" Draco knew all she wanted to know about the chamber of secret, in fact she wished she knew nothing.

Draco wasn't like her Father, she didn't care about blood status in fact she liked muggle life better it was calmer. She defiantly didn't want people to die. But he head to keep up her role as a Malfoy. Although so far she couldn't force the horrible word mudblood out of her mouth.

"My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Granger." Proffesor Mcgonagall said sternly Draco would have breathed a sigh of relief if Granger didn't open her mouth.

"Yes, Professor. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is...disturbing." 

Proffesor Mcgonagall paused for a moment before answering "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

Draco could already guess which one and could sence the glares already. This school was prejudice, first they put all the children in to a box and expect them to only behave like that role and then they prejudice all the other houses against another.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school.According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the  
Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

There was a long pause and the class was stunned into silence.

"Naturally, the school has been  
searched many times for such a  
chamber. It has never been found." Proffesor Mcgonagall finished. "The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster."


	16. November 1992: the first match

Draco shot up in bed it was around midnight and the moon light shone in though the window. Draco's bottoms and sheets felt wet below her. 

Dammit she should have known this would have happened. She grabbed for her wand and cast a Lumos and saw the white sheets had turned red beneath her.

She shot up and headed towards her trunk muttered a spell under her breath which revealed a secret compartment. She took a pad and raced to the bathroom.

She sat on the toilet her silk pants and underwear had been stained red, she cast a couple of cleaning charms before all the red was gone. She placed the pad on and pulled up her pyjamas. She too a pain potion as felt the pain of cramps already and her back ached and well as her head. 

She sighed before heading back to bed, cast a couple more spells on her sheets before climbing back into bed and going back to sleep.

Draco woke up early, it was the first match of the season and Draco's first match at all. 

She still felt the hum of pain in her abdomen but ignored it, she had felt with worse. She looked pale in the mirror even with the glamour on, she slicked back her hair with gel grimacing at the feeling.

Blaise was already up and ready when Draco walked downstairs into the common room. Pansy came running down in a slytherin scarf and a large grin on her face.

Blaise raised an eyebrow "you're up early, you're never up early."

It was true Pansy was the one of he tree of them that slept in till noon if you let her.

"Well it's a special occasion, I'm supporting Draco," Draco smiled at her friend but felt the nerves twisting in her stomach, "hey you okay? You look pale."

Both looked concerned but Draco just gave a smile "I'll be fine just nerves."

Blaise clapped his hand on her shoulder "don't be nervous, you'll do great you kicked my ass at Pansy's."

Draco gave a chuckle and felt more confident "yeah it was quite impressive really," Pansy crossed her arms and smirked as she spoke.

They made their way down to have breakfast. Draco still ate alot despiteher nerves Flint came up behind her and slammed a hand on to her back "hope your ready for the game we got a few tricks up our sleeves."

Draco frowned she was not one to cheat but what could she do to stop them they wouldn't listen to her and she had a role to maintain. Crabbe and Goyle sat down opposite her, they had somehow managed to become beaters for the team as if they weren't following her around enough. 

Draco said her farewell after finishing her breakfast before quickly walking down to the changing rooms. Marcus Flint stood and the front the rest of the team surrounding him, as he explained the plan Draco blocked him out she wasn't going to be apart of this she was just going to try her best. 

And as her Father had said and her best was not good enough she would keep trying and get better.

They made their way out to the pitch the lights blinded Draco for a second before her eyes adjusted and the screams of the crowd were deafening. 

The two team captains shook hands and the whistle was blown for then to raise into the air.

Everything was a rush around her and thus felt very different to when Draco was practising flying. She had expected this but she just didn't expect for it to be so overwhelming.

Her eyes caught on to Pansy and Blaise in the stands and a proud looking Severus. She took a deep breath to calm herself before focusing on the match.

Draco was near potter, eyes searching tirelessly for the golden ball fluttering around the pitch.

Out of her peripheral she could see a Bludger, she went to warn the Gyriffindor but all that came our was a soft "Potter." Before one of the Weasley twins swooped in batting the ball away.

The ball however seem magnatsed to Potter and turned in mid air and was soaring back toward Potter, who was quick to fly away. 

Draco watched in her peripheral as Potter zigged and zagged, flew in several loop-de-loops to try and shale the incessant Bludger.

She sees a glint of gold and flys along side Potter, she feels the eyes of her team mates to makes the quick off hand comment "training for the ballet Potter?"

She sees the way his eyes widen and the gold orb in the reflection of his eye and as he charges forwards she is already turned around and chasing after him.

They dip and dive between the supports and their shoulder come to hit eachothers and they race neck and neck.

The Bludger continues to follow Potter, destroying pillars in its wake.

Potter brushed against the wall as Draco leans his way when the the snitch does the same.

The snitch suddenly turns right and Draco goes to follow but there is a wooden beam she slows to a stop before she hits it and Potter races after the gold ball.

Draco is quick to recover and goes to follow Potter. Her finger brushed the wing of the ball when the rogue Bludger comes out of nowhere. She ducks out of the way and hears it smashing into Potter's arm, breaking the bones, as his finger tips brush against the snitch.

Potter uses his good arm to grab the snitch and Draco lands on the ground, breathing heavy. She sees Potter crash into the ground with a sickening thump and several teachers and students run up to him.

Granger is quick to stop the Bludger as it attempt to crush Potter.

Blaise and Pansy came running up to her and Blaise attempts to seer her away but Pansy grabs his arm and says "I want to see this," as Lockheart kneels down next to the Gyriffindor.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away." Gildory was his usual confident self even while Potter moaning and attempted to roll away while clutching his arm.

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit." Lockheart twirls his wand and he faces around him go horror stricken. Pansy almost burst out laughing if it wasn't for Blaise's scolding look. 

"Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. The point is, the bones are no longer broken." Lockheart says obviously paniked as the half giant cried our "he doesn't have any bones at all!"

Draco, Blaise and Pansy quickly stumbled away when this was demonstrate by bending Potters arms in the most unnatural way.

Blaise put his arm around Draco as they walked away "You did great today you know? Even if you didn't win."

Draco gave a broad smile, she was sure her Father would hold this against her but she had fun and that was all that mattered in the moment.

At dinner that evening, Draco got a discreet thumbs up from Severus and that's all she needed to know he was proud of her. If she couldn't make her Father proud or want her she at least and her mum and Severus.


	17. 17th December 1992: the duelling club

Christmas was approaching and Draco and her friends had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. This made Draco worry but in her letters Narcissa had reassured her it was okay, Severus had even taken her aside and promised to make sure her mum was okay. This calmed Draco's nerves slightly but the thought of her mum getting hurt was still in the back of her mind, yelling incessantly that she should be there to protect her.

The trio were walking down to their first lesson of the day when they passed a notice board. Draco stopped to look at it noticing a poster. Blaise and Pansy turn back around to look as well.

In bold writing the poster said 'DUELING CLUB! First Meeting Tonight.'

Blaise snorted "I heard some Ravenclaws gusding about that, apparently Lockheart is teaching along with Severus."

Pansy turned up her nose "I'd like to see Lockheart duel, he'd make a right state of himself."

"Well it is tonight wouldn't  hurt to see Severus humiliate him," Draco said with a grin.

That evening they made their way down to the great hall. Nott had joined them and Crabbe and Goyle followed behind them. The 4 of them were chatting happily and Nott was trying to entice them into a bet. 

There has been no more cases of people being petrified but the worry was still there, she felt like she should intervene but the teachers didn't seem worried so she brushed it off.

The four tables had been pushed back to the wall and a golden stage was in its place. Lockhwart was dressed as flamboyantly as usual and Proffesor Snape was in his dark robes as always. The hall was packed with people and while others fought to her to the front, the group stood near the back.

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions -- for full details, see my published works." Lockheart spoke loudly but Draco still heard the scoff from Nott and the muttering of "claimed to have done." 

Slytherins weren't stupid, in fact they prided themselves on that. So they were not going to believe Proffesor Lockheart that easily.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Draco leaned back, she had faith in Severus that he would not be taken down by a professor who couldn't even fight Cornish pixies.

Both the Proffesors faced each other and took a low bow before turning and walking ten paces, they spun around to face each other, wands held like swords.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

Lockheart counted down from three as soon as the final number passed his lips, "Expelliarmus!" A bright scarlet light burst out of Severus's wand and hit Lockheart's feet, blasting him from the stage and into the wall behind him. 

Lockheart rose on shakey legs getting worried glances form those nearest to the stage.

"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." The Granger girl was quick to hand it back to him, "Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy.

Severus looked bored but as his eyes found Draco's she sent him a brilliant smile to which he sent a discreet wink in reply. 

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Severus droned like he was talking to a simpleton.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

Proffesor Snape looked at Weasley's broken wand with distaste, "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy, perhaps."

Draco felt a lurch in her stomach and her chest tighten. Nott was the one to nudge her forward that forced her to make her way to the stage. She stood up there all eyes on her, one line kept repeating in her head 'too many people, too many people.' 

She bowed as she been taught to by her Father and saw Potter take a hesitant bow in return. She took s deep breath to calm herself.

She put on a Malfoy smirk and said "scared Potter" 

"You wish."

They turned, walked ten paces then turned back around wands poised. Severus put a hand on her back for a moment muttering a quiet "good luck."

Locckhearts voice was clear as he said "Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent -- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two-"

Draco panicked and her wand fired off early shooting out a white light that knocked Potter off of his feet.

He jumped back up shouting "Rictusempra!" Which shot a silver light into Draco's stomach making her double over.

Lockheart tried to intervene "I said disarm only!"

Draco straightened up, her mind racing.'too many people, too many people.' 

A spell that she read in a book in the Malfoy library was all that came to mind. 

"Serpensortia!" 

A long black snake shot out of draco's wand and landed in the middle of the stage. Snape stepped forward, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

Lockheart, ever the hero, jumps forward "Allow me!" He flicks his wand and with a bang the snake goes flying in the air.

The snake just kisses with rage and makes it's way towards a Huffelpuff boy in the audience called Justin-Finch-Fletchley. Student begin to scream and swarm backwards, Potter is oddly calm and also towards the snake. The snake rises to attack, it's fangs out glinting in the light.

When suddenly Potter starts hissing. Parseltongue. A very rare talent that hasn't been heard off for years.

The snake turns to Potter before going to strike again, Potter hisses louder this time and the snake turns to look yet again before slumping to the ground. 

The whole of the hall is looking at Potter in horror, Severus waves his wand and the snake vanished.

Weasley and Granger were quick to pull Potter off stage and out of the hall.

Draco stumbled off stage her chest tight and breathing rapid, Blaise grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove. 

He stood in front of her as she leaned against the wall. Tear were quickly falling and her breath was rapid. He placed his hands on both of her cheeks and made her look at him. His brow was furrowed with concern. She tried to get herself under control but her breaths just came out as shuddered sobs. He placed her hand on his chest and took a deep breath in and then slowly released it. 

Draco mimicked this as he whispered "it's okay, you're safe."

Draco calmed down and quickly rubbed her eyes before Blaise pulled her into a hug. She hated crying in front of others it made her feel vulnerable. 

They made their was to the entrance where they found Pansy, the others must have gone back. 

Pansy pulled Draco into a hug "are you okay Dray?" Draco just gave a weak smile and nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tale was quickly spread that Potter was a Parseltongue. With that came the rumours of Potter being the heir of Slytherin. 

It wasn't soon after that the petrified body of Justin-Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick was found with Potter nearby. It certainly wasn't stacking up well for Potter.

Draco watched as the student go home for Christmas, Nott being one of them.

At the feast that evening Draco catches the golden trio looking over to the Slytherin table several times but choses to ignore it.


	18. 21st December 1992-1993: the Polyjuice potion

It was a couple days to Christmas when Draco made her made her way back to the common room from the library, when she stumbled upon Crabbe and Goyle talking to Percy Weasley a perfect.

She rarely talked to Crabbe and Goyle but seen as Weasley was here looked like she had to. 

"Crabbe. Goyle. Where have you been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" She walked towards the pair and sent Weasley a bored look, "And what are you doing down here, Weasley?"

The perfect's face grew red "Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You want to show a little bit more respect to a school Prefect!"

Draco simply gave a nonchalant shrug although on the inside she felt the panic in her chest. 

"Come on, boys. Weasley thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's hair single-handed." Draco led the way to the Slytherin common room.

As soon as they reached the middle of the common room Draco turned around, her eyes focusing on the glasses on Goyle's face. Potters glasses to be exact. They really though they could fool her with Polyjuice potion, she was top of their year in potions of course she knew about Polyjuice potion. 

So here they were stood in front of her in the Slytherin common room, Potter and Weasley. She decided to play along, fine out why they were here. 

She took the newspaper from the side  
"Listen to this, 'Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," said Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our law and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."'

Draco said what ever her Father would have said "Arthur Weasley loves Muggle so much he should snap his wand in half and go join them. You'd never know the Weasleys were   
purebloods, the way they behave. Embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them." She grimaced at her words but they were necessary.

She heard Weasley in Crabbe's skin growl. It made her jump but she quickly regained composure when Potter elbowed Weasley. 

"What's up with you, Crabbe?"

The slow response was simply "stomach ache."

"Well, go to the hospital wing. You know, I'm surprised The Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place." 

It was true her Father did always say that he wanted her to go to durmstrang. But it's not like she agreed, she had little to say about the headmaster. He was abysmal as hiring for the Defence against the Dark arts roles apparently, although unfair when it came to slytherin he was a kind headmaster.

"You're wrong!" She eyed Potter, "and you think there's someone worse?"

"Harry Potter," Draco let out a snort, very predictable weren't they "good one Goyle! He goes around with Granger and yet people still thinks he's the heir of Slytherin."

Potter leaned in "Then you must have some idea who's behind it all?"

Draco raised a single eyebrow, so that's what they were after "why would I? father did say this much. It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it only that they were expelled but, I know this. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Muggleborn died."

Her mother had told her this,not her Father but she supposed her mother didn't tell her who it was out of fear.

She hoped that it wouldn't go that far this time around, she didn't want anyone to die.

Potter and Weasley were and ran away as soon as she said "What's the matter with you two? You're acting very... odd."

Obviously the effects of the potion were wearing off, she turned around and saw Blaise and Pansy walked downstairs "what was that all about?"

Draco grinned.

Draco explained the events that just took place.

"Wow really why do you think they was to know about who the heir was?" Pansy asked.

Blaise snorted "probably to save the day as usual, that was very slytherin of you Draco," Blaise said with a smirk on his lips.

Draco gave a shy smile and took a mock bow "I do try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was several mouths later on the May 8 that Draco sat in the library. She had been studying all the while watching Granger in her peripheral vision, who seemed to be the only one of the trio doing most of the work.

It was getting worse, she couldn't stand ideally by anymore. People were getting hurt and some one could die, the school could be shut down as well and she would be separated from the people she had.

She stood clutching the pages in her pocket. She recalled the words on them without even looking, 'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it.'

She walked past Grangers table while she was busy seaching for another book, Draco dropped the papers on the table discreetly and walked towards the door. She looked back to see Granger looking eyes wide at the page in front of her, Draco quickly walked our not looking back.

Draco only found out later that day that Granger had been found petrified. Draco just hoped Potter would find the page and know what to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius walked through Hogwarts down to the dingy hut where the oaf lives. Someone had to be blamed for this and after all his careful planning he had found the perfect candidate.

"Already here, Fudge? Good, good." Lucius said once the mad old man named Dumbledore opened the door.

"What're you doin' here! Get outta   
my house!" The oaf cried.

Lucius played his role perfectly "My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your, do you call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with   
me, Lucius?" Lucius turned to the headmaster hiding his smirk.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your   
touch. What with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be." Lucius handed the roll of parchment to the minister.

"Now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore suspended. No, no... last thing we want right now... If Dumbledore can't stop these attacks... I mean to say, who can?" Lucius sighed he really needed to manipulate the minister more.

"That remains to be seen, but as   
all twelve governors have voted-"

"An' how many did yeh have ter   
threaten before they agreed!" Lucius eyes snapped to the large man, how dare the oaf interrupt him. He kept his cool.

"I would advise you not to shout at   
the Azkaban guards like that."

"Yeh can take Dumbledore! Take him   
away an' the Muggle-borns won'   
stand a chance! There'll be   
killin's next!"

Lucius looks smug when Dumbledore chimes in "Calm yourself, Hagrid! If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside. However... you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who... ask for it."

"Admirable sentiments. We shall all miss your highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any more, um, killin's." Lucius bowed before leaving, happy with his success.


	19. 1993: the failed plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is rather short I just needed to finish off the school year.

Lucius stormed to the head masters office pulling his house elf along.

He saw the Potter child in the hall and heard him call out "Dobby! This is your Master? The family you serve is the Malfoys!" 

He had no time for this insolent child that ruined his plan. He brushed pasted the child and stormed up the stairs. 

"So! You've returned!" He said to Dumbledore. 

"Yes. When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back. Curiously, several of them seemed under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, Lucius."

Lucius was not one to crack under pressure "From the beginning, my only concern has been the welfare of this school and its students. I assume the culprit has been identified."

"Oh yes. It was Voldemort. Only this time, he chose to act through someone else. By means of this." Lucius showed no signs of recognising the book, but Harry had followed them saw Dobby look meaningfully at the book and at Lucius.

Dumbledore continued "Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter discovered it. One only hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible could be severe." 

Lucius gave Dumbledore an icey glare before turning "Come, Dobby. We're leaving."

Lucius kicked Dobby though the door he got halfway down the hall before he heard the Potter child.

"Mr. Malfoy! I have something of   
yours." Potter shoved the diary into Lucius's hands.

Lucius simply stared before starting "Mine? I don't know what you're talking about."

Potter looked smug which made Lucius's blood boil "I think you do, sir. I think you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley."

Lucius shoved the book in the elf's face before leaning down whispering a cruel "Prove it!"

Lucius turned and when he noticed his elf lagging behind he shouted back "Dobby! Dobby, come!"

He heard Dobby speak in wonder "Master has given Dobby a sock. Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is... free!"

Lucius turns around in rage "What? I didn't-"

He notices Potters bare ankle, he instantly charged forward "You've lost me my servant!"

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby steps in between and sends Lucius flying back and crumpled to the floor.

"Mark my words, Harry Potter. You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too." Lucius storms out.

He couldn't harm that meddlesome child but he had his own insufferable child that would be home soon for him to harm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat at the feast just glad everything was over. Severus had took her to his office and informed her of what happened.

She was right it was a Basalik in the chamber of secrets and Potter had killed it. Apparently the red headed Weasley girl had been possessed though Tom Riddle's diary or otherwise know and Voldermort, who was the one who had opened the chamber 50 years ago. 

Draco was really just glad it was all over, no one was killed and those who  were petrified were now all healed. Draco was happy that the school no longer needed to close either and she could still see all her lived ones. 

Exams had been cancelled which was one less worry for Draco. She to the overwhelming year she hadn't gotten round to telling Blaise and Pansy and her secret. She promised herself she would tell them soon she didn't want to lie to them much longer if she could. 

All Draco wanted now was to rest, she was exhausted. The ride back was rather short. She spent most of her time asleep on Blaise's shoulder or playing chess with Theodore. Pansy sat calmly reading a fashion magazine while Blaise sketched a sleepy Draco's face.

Draco wished she could have an enjoyable summer with her mum. But when you have Lucius Malfoy as your father of course that cannot happen.


	20. 1993: the struggles of Draco Malfoy

Lucius stormed in from his office when Draco and Narcissa returned home.

"That insuffable child think he can trick me and take my house house elf!" Lucius grabbed Draco's arm and slammed her to the wall, Narcissa grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him off but he knocked her to the floor with his shoulder.

"You think I'd be pleased with you losing to Potter!" 

Losing was dizzy and breathing so rapidly she couldn't respond.

He kicked her shins forcing her to her knees, he grabbed her face roughly and made her look at him "answer me!" He let out a low growl.

Narcissa tired to stand up but Lucius used his free hand to flick his wand and cast the Cruciatus curse. Narcissa's screams echoed around the room, bouncing off of the walls. 

Draco felt tears fall down her face as she stuttered out a weak no. 

"Then how dare you embarrass me!" 

Lucius lifted Draco by her neck and applied pressure. Draco's feet dangled helplessly and her hands clawed at Lucius's uselessly. 

She took in gasps of air. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she whispered a shakey "stop."

He let her go and watched as she dropped to the ground her head hitting the ground hard. He ended the spell on Narcissa who was breathing heavily and rechting on the floor. 

He summoned his cane and used the end of it to lift up Draco's head "don't disappoint me again," he said before he hit her stomach with the end of the cane several times before saying "no food for two weeks."

Sobbing Narcissa crawled over to her child, she bravely turned her tear stained face to Lucius before whispering "you're a monster."

Lucius said nothing and just walked out like nothing happened.

"Mum," Draco rasped out, Narcissa's head turned to look at her child she stroked her child's cheek before removing the glamour.

Narcissa helped Draco up, she put her arm around Draco's waist and pulled Draco's arm around her shoulders holding it there with her other hand.

They limped to Draco's room where Narcissa laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Draco's eyes felt heavy and she hurt all over. 

Narcissa held back the tears as best she could as she brushed Draco's hair from her face, "you'll be okay, just rest now my love."

Draco's eye's slowly closed.

Draco woke up with a dull ache in both her legs. The first two weeks of Draco's holiday had been filled with senseless beating and starvation. Severus came as often as possible but when he wasn't able to be there Draco used her knowledge of potions and healing spells to heal them as best she could. 

Draco knew she shouldn't be she helped her mum more then herself. Her mum had been experiencing this while she was off having fun at Hogwarts.

Lucius had gotten more strict and Draco wouldn't be surprised if he was making uo for being lenient on them last summer. He had even gone as far as to use the Imperius curse on them and made them abused each other.

She hated to think back on the horrible memory.

It had been a week since they have been home, Draco was bleeding, slumped against the wall in her bedroom as Narcissa bandaged her up as best she could. The bandages covered her entire upper half, it even went down on of her arms to her finger tips where Lucius had used a fire spell on her. 

She placed on her glamours it now also served to cover the bruising on her face. She winced as the thick fabric of her suit dragged across her injured body.

Draco and Narcissa sat at the dinner table with Lucius at the head of the table. 

A small meal lay in front of both Draco and Narcissa, just enough to keep them alive. 

Narcissa hands were shaking as she picked up her cutlery, her fingers clumsily fumbled as she she brought the fork to her mouth. The fork slipped from her fingers and felt to the carpeted floor.

Within a blink of an eye Lucius's wand was pointed at Draco's face " Imperio,"

Draco immediately tired to put up her Occlumency shields up, but with her weakness from her injuries and hunger meant she couldn't focus enough and fell under the power of the curse.

Draco felt a floating sensation and every worry and anxiety was wiped away to make her unexplainablely happy. Even the pain from her injuries disappeared.

The whispers came "hurt her," Draco didn't want to but as soon as those thoughts cane up they were washed away.

Narcissa watched in fear as her child stood up, eyes going cloudy. Lucius simply leaned back nonchalantly and ate his meal as he ordered Draco to attack her own mother.

Draco under the will of Lucius kicked the chair from under Narcissa. Narcissa fell back with yelp, she didn't blame her child so she took the beating.

Lucius stopped the spell when Narcissa was barely conscious, he simply stood taking his meal with him to the living room.

Suddenly it all came back to Draco, all her pain came back like a slap to the face. Her thought all came back and she was surrounded by her anxieties.

Tears were quickly falling down her cheeks, her hands were shaking as she pulled her mum up supporting her with  her body.

Draco placed Narcissa carefully into to the sheets of her bed. Draco held her wand in shaking hands and cast several healing spells.

She leaned her face in to her hands and sobbed and had to run to the ensuite before she threw up. She was gagging over the toilet before she stood on shakey legs, flushed the toilet and laid down next to her mum on the bed. 

She closed her eyes wishing thus would all go away.

Draco would remember that day for the rest of her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was going to tell them, today she was going to tell them. Draco was going to see Blaise and Pansy today at the Parkinson manor. Draco was still injured from the past two weeks but at least she was allowed to eat again, they could sneak food now and again but it was a risk to do so.

Draco was soaking in the bath at the moment, her muscles were tence and aching. Most of her body was covered in bruises and cuts, even her face has injuries.

She dried herself and bandages her chest, she no longer needed her whole torso bound but she still lightly wrapped her chest to keep breasts down as she had developed small breasts upon entering her teenage years. She also wrapped her left calf and her right forearm.

She dressed slowly feeling the nerves setting in. Draco placed on her glamour, made her way to the parlour and stepped in to the flame with a handful of floo powder.

She appeared in the Parkinson fire place and stepped into the parlour. Pansy was quick to come round the corner when she heard the tell tale sound of the floo. 

"Draco!" She cried wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist, Draco hid her wince and put her arms around Pansy's back "Hey Pans."

Blaise heard the name of his friend being called so he also stepped into the parlour, Draco smiled as him before stepping away from Pansy and giving Blaise a hug as well.

Draco pulls away and nervously clasps her hands together to stop them from fidgeting, "I have to tell you two something, somewhere private."

Pansy nods leading them to her bed room, Draco stood in the front of the bed and gestured to it "You might want to sit down."

Draco twirled her wand and all the curtains closed and the door locked making sure no one would see or get in.

Pansy open her mouth to question Draco but Blaise put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Draco chewed on her lip as the panic bubbled beneath her skin. She didn't know how to say it so she supposed showing it would be easier.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight before for mumbling the spell under her breath and letting the glamours fall. The next thing she hear was a gasp.

Meanwhile back at the manor Narcissa is waiting for Severus, Lucius  was busy with work but he would not tell her about what. He didn't allow her to have a newspaper never mind go outside, she was completely isolated from the outside world. 

With Draco not being at home either she was alone with only the house elves, and although they were good company she was missing human contact.

She sat in the parlour room reading when Severus came through the floo.  
She stood as he walked out of the green flames, Severus walked over to her and brushed her hair behind her ear before leaning down and kissing her on her soft lips. 

Narcissa smiled up at him and brought them over to a love seat before calling on a house elf and requesting some tea. 

Severus pulled her into his side and let her rest her head in his shoulder. She was looking much better then when he last saw her, Draco was the one in worse shape but Lucius had become busy with work recently, so was not at home as much so life had gotten easier.

Severus sighed there was still some issues in life however "I believe Lucius is planning to bring back the dark lord," Narcissa looked up in fear "what makes you say that?" 

"Well his part in the chamber of secrets last year and he has mentioned to me several times of the dark lords return."

"What about Drcao," Narcissa said worry evident in her voice, "yes I know which is why you should escape soon or there will be no escape left, I could-"

"No!" Narcissa said suddenly "your constantly being watched if you help us it could draw attention to you, I can't let you get hurt, Draco needs you, I need you." She said teary eyed.

Severus didn't argue after that just held Narcissa close.

Pansy and Blaise both let out a gasp, Draco's face become more feminine with a smaller face that had chubbier cheeks, at least as much as they could be with Draco's lack of food. She had a button nose and pouty lips but kept her blue-silver eyes.

Her hair was still the same shade of platinum blonde just longer, down to her chin and fell in soft waves.

They couldn't see much change with her body due to the suit she was warring but her shoulders weren't as broad.

But when her glamour fell it also revealed the bruises that lay underneath. They could see the faded bruise of finger marks on her neck and she had cuts on face in various places. Her face was very pale and sunken in.

"Draco how did this happen," Pansy spoke up first, her eyes wide.

Draco sat on the bed next to them, explaining that from the very beginning that her Father never wanted her or her mother and just needed an heir to continue on the family line. She finished the story with how she thought her Father was the cause of the Weasley daughter ending almost being killed in the chamber of secrets.

At the end of it all Pansy pounced at Draco teary eyed, making Draco fall backwards into the comfortable mattress. Draco wrapped an arm around Pansy and Blaise soon joined in the hug.

"You can't tell anyone about this especially not Severus it's not safe for him." Pansy and Blaise nodded and Drcao felt a weight off of her chest.

Draco and Narcissa was walking though Diagon ally collecting Draco's supplies, Lucius was busy so allowed Narcissa outside this once.

They had gotten the books, including the monster like book that had to be stroked down the spine before reading.

They were walking down to the ice cream parlour when Narcissa had spotted a poster. It had a man screaming at the camera, Sirius black.  
In bold writing above the picture was 'have you seen this wizard?'

There was still hope left.


	21. 1st September 1993: dementors

Draco arrived to the train station to find Pansy and Blaise already there, there was shock on her face for a second before she gave a bright smile and sat in between the two.

They talked about the rest of their summer holidays and they asked if Draco's mum was okay.

Theodore strode in a considerable time later with messy hair and several  buttons done up incorrectly. 

Blaise raised a single eyebrow "what happened to you Nott, you look like you've been pulled though a hedge backwards."

Nott gave a simple huff before setting down "woke up late," he grumbled.

"Well you made it didn't you stop being so huffy," Pansy stated arms crossed.

Crabbe and Goyle were last to shuffle in as always, arms full of sweets showing that they raided the sweet trolley already.

The ride went smoothly for a while as Nott was complained about his hair before Draco raised her wand and performed a simple spell that tidied up Theo's hair in the matter of seconds. Nott looked astonished for a second before he was back to his usual cheeky self. 

Just then the compartment began to rattle and the lights flickered. The train lurched before it began to slow to a stop. 

Draco looked to her watch "we shouldn't be stopping, we can't be there yet." The group looked around at each other with confusion.

The sky outside began to darken and Draco thought she saw something black float past the window. 

Draco and Pansy held each others hand tightly. Blaise stood and peered his head out of the compartment, he saw others all along the train also looked out curiously. 

Suddenly, the train jerked and the car swayed causing Blaise to hold on so he wouldn't fall. He hurried back to his seat as the lights flickered and died out leaving them in complete darkness.

"What's happening?" Nott whispered, his question was left unanswered.

The train started to become colder as wisps of steam escaped them ad they breathed.

A dark silhouette swoops past the window wiping away some of the condensation that cringed to the glass.

"A think someone is trying to board the train," Pansy whispered, Draco chewed her lip tearing the skin from them. 

"Or something," Pansy hit Blaise on the shoulder "don't be so cryptic!" 

The fear was evident in their voices.

The car swayed violently again before righting itself, draco could see the ground down below and hoped the car wouldn't fall. The metal trim around the window began to vibrate violently.

"What's happening?" Nott said more alert the time.

His question went unanswered again.

A dark figure stops outside of their compartment, an icey, skeletal hand opened the half open door.  a dark hood covered it's face. 

A dementor, Draco knew about these and she had hoped to never see one. 

The dementor headed towards her and the sound of her mum's screams filled her ears. A sliver light began to escape from her mouth. She felt all her dread overwhelm her and all happiness get sucked away. Suddenly, bright white light caused the dementor to cringe and float away.

The lights came back on and the train began to move again. Crabbe offered her a piece of chocolate which she took gladly.

When they arrived, Blaise took her bag for her and Pansy linked arms with her giving her a concerned smile. No one mentioned it as they got on the horseless carriage or when they were sat down for their dinner.

The chorus song played before Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..." 

Proffesor Mcgonagall gave a cough to stop the headmasters rambling. 

"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." 

The man had ragged clothes and a tired look in his eyes, Draco gave a firm clap.

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" 

Applause burst from the Gyriffindor table, Drcao clapped politely as the half giant went red and stood up almost knocking over the table.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts -- at the request of the Ministry of Magic -- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."

A murmur of apprehension filled the hall, a shiver ran down Draco's spine and Blaise placed a comforting hand on her back.

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

With that Dumbledore gave a clap of his hands and food appeared before them. 

Draco put a normal amount of food ok her plate and began eating, as soon as she finished Blaise eyes the plate before putting more food on it. Draco just smiled in response.

After dinner the group made their way back to the common room. When they arrived Blaise was quick to grab Draco by the wrists, fingers brushing against her palm, and led her to the bathroom of the boys dorm room.

Draco leaned against the sink as Blaise shut the door.

"Are you okay? What happened on the train?" Blaise said turning to her worried, " I'm fine, I don't know what really what happened it was like I was being drained of all happiness."

Draco looked off to the side thinking back on what happened on the train, she supposed that was what happened to those in Azkaban.

Blaise stepped forward, by now they were an an inch away form each other, "take your glamour off." 

"What? I can't just take it off whenever I want it isn't safe."

"It's fine," Draco sighed giving in she grabbed her wand in her front pocket and muttered the spell.

The glamour feel and Blaise was quick to look for signs of injury, there was still faint bruising on her neck that dipped beneath the white button up she was wearing.

Blaise frowned "isn't there anything else you can do for those?" 

"Not much apart from a cream but since I wear a glamour there is no need for that, besides they don't really hurt anymore."

Blaise still had a stern expression on his face but nodded anyway. 

Draco brushed her hair behind her ear and Blaise studied her face.

The last time Blaise saw Draco's real face was when she revealed her secrets to him and Pansy. 

In his shock he didn't think to study the young girl.

Her bottom lip was bitten sore and she had light freckles that danced across her nose, the bags under her eyes were still very dark but at least she was safe at Hogwarts now.

Draco looked up to him "happy birthday by the way," she gave a soft smile "hope you liked your gift, it's got to suck having your birthday on the first day of school."

"Its not to bad, at least in surrounded by my friends and yeah thanks for the present," Blaise rubbed the back of his neck and he was lucky the blush didn't show on his dark skin.

They both jumped slightly at the sound of Pansy knocking at the door "guys is everything okay?"

Draco quickly put her glamour back on before opening the door "yes Pansy we're fine," she smiled at the short girl who instantly threw her arms around her friend. 

The two girls linked arms before walked to the common room, Draco turned back to look at Blaise giving him a smile.

Blaise watched them leave before slumping on the wall behind him and letting out a deep sigh, remembering the face of a pretty blonde.


	22. September 1993: The daftness of Divinations

Draco, Pansy and Blaise sat on the pouffes in a murky, incense-laden room.

Their Proffesor, Sybil Trelawney, dramatically glided into view, eyes huge and bug-like behind enormous glasses. 

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess... the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One   
either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye."

Draco gave a snort and rolled her eyes "I don't know why we even decided to do this class in the first place, we'll probably drop it by next year."

Blaise gave a nod in agreement feeling hazey from all the incense.

"Well I happen to think it fascinating," Pansy stated it a flick if her hair and a smirk. Balsie scoffed "yeah cause you know you will get an easy high grade with this nonsense," Pansy raised her eyebrow "and?"

Pansy closed her her eyes and placed two fingers to her temple while waving the other dramatically in front of her, "I see... I see, doom in your future!" The trio laugh behind their hands as to not get in trouble.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother   
well?" Proffesor Trelawney said suddenly pointing at the Longbottom boy, he nervously looked around before saying "I... I think so."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that.The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball." She eyes Parati "by the way, dear, beware a red  
haired man." 

The brown skinned girl shifted away from Weasley.

"Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will... leave us forever." The class eyes each other wearily before they were snapped out of it by their Proffesor "Well then. Shall we?"

One round of tea later and one thing was certain to Draco and it was not the leaves that lay in the bottom of the teacup. It was that Proffesor Trelawney did not know how to make good tea.

Draco eyed the blob in the bottom of Blaise's teacup looking at the textbook for clues.

"This is pointless," Blaise murmured and Draco hummed in agreement.

"So what did I get?" Draco started at the teacup for a while longer " Well it could be the heart which is love but I think that there is also a skull in there."

Blaise's heart sped up but he brushed it off.

Weasley began to say what he saw in Potters cup which got everyone's attention.

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross, that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun -- that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it."

Proffesor Trelawney took the cup from Weasley but as soon as she peered into it she let out a scream and the cup smashed to the ground. 

"What is it, Professor?" Pavati said.

The Proffesor's hand was shaking as she pointed at Potter "My dear boy... You have the Grim."

"But what does it mean, Professor?" A dark skinned boy asked.

A Gryffindor girl with blonde hair leaned over her book and read "The Grim... Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death."

After that dramatic ending to lesson the trio made their way to Hagrid's hut, as they walked across the field Pansy asked "Do you really think he got the death omen... you know Potter?"

"You mean the only person who got it in the class? I wouldn't be surprised it is potter after all he tends to get in trouble."

"Wouldn't be surprised if our Proffesor was being overdramatic either," Pansy laughs along and brushed it off. 

They arrived to the hut when all the students were gathering round their new Proffesor, Crabbe and Goyle were already there and went to stand behind them when they arrived.

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me."

They followed the half giant to a small paddock near the forbidden forest. 

"Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books." 

Pansy held the snapping book away from her face with distaste "And exactly how do we do that?"

Looking around most of the students had their book bound in some way or another, be it tape, belts or rope.

"Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've   
got ter do is stroke 'em. Look," Hagrid takes Granger's book breaking the Spellotape binding it together. Just as the book goes to bite, Hagrid calmly runs a finger down the spine of the book. The book shivers before falling open.

Hagrid looks unsure "Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right.   
So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em."

Hagrid goes in to the forest.

Draco had told Blaise and Pansy about the need to keep up appearances at Hogwarts so she wasn't surprised when she heard Blaise say "God, this place is going to the dogs. Right Draco?"

"Yes just wait till my father hears about this."

Potter launched at Draco for this "Listen, you stupid prat-"

Draco flinched back but Pansy jumped in "Potter, there's a Dementor behind you."

They watched potter jump and turn around to see nothing, the rest of the slytherins burst into laughter as Potter reddens.

The laughter stops when a strange beast emerges from the forest. It   
has the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. A hippogriff. 

Draco had always loved animals no matter their shape or size and magical beasts were truly magnificent.

"Beau'iful, isn' he?" Hargid said proudly and Draco thought yes he is.

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Weasley spoke up.

"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be   
the las' thing yeh do. Right then -- who wants ter come an' say hello?"

Everyone stepped back except for Potter.

He reluctantly approached.

"Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?"

Potter gave a low bow and the hippogriff after a long moment bows in return.

Potter could then approach and pet the hippogriff, and even after his decline Hagrid had placed him on the winged beast and they flew off.

Once they returned the others were allowed to approach, Draco bowed and glanced up to see the hippogriff how in return. She was stroking the beak with Blaise and Pansy nearby when Blaise decided to say, "You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" 

Draco, hearing what he said tries to back away but she had already fallen to the ground and the sharp talons slashed though her arm. Draco muttered quickly under her breath to remove the glamour on her arm.

It wasn't as bad as the pain she had been though before but the hum of pain was still there in her arm and the blood was soaking her cloak. 

She couldn't just walk away and run to Severus, she had a role to play. 

So she whined breathlessly "it killed me, it killed me."

Blaise and Pansy grab Draco hurring her off to the castle. They stop in an aclove.

"We have to get you to the infirmary!"  
Pansy's worried face exclaimed.

"No, no infirmary I have to get to Severus," Draco said weakly.

"Dray-" Blaise started which caused Draco to snap " what? Didn't you listen, I know I told you I had an image to uphold but I also know when it's safe for me to do so, all of this is for my safety."

Draco felt horrible, she had never snapped at anyone before "I'm sorry-"

"No I'm sorry you were right it was my fault," Blaise said shame in his face "let's get you to Proffesor Snape."

They reached the potions classroom which thankfully didn't have a lesson on.

They were quick to sit Draco on the chair in front of the desk and Severus ushered them out.

Severus did a couple of healing spells   
And put on a cream before securely bandaging up Draco's  arm and transforming a nearby pen into a sling. 

"Be very careful with it for the next few days," Severus also did some cleaning spell on her cloak before handing her a blood replenishing potion.

She gluped the potion down shivering and the bad taste.

"So should I know what happened?"

Draco sighed looked down to the floor explaining what happened.

Severus say on his desk and at the end of it spoke up "Well I suppose I should tell your father," 

"What? No!" Draco looked up with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco I have, he will end up hearing about it anyway and question the both of us." 

"what if he has the poor creature killed, he didn't do anything wrong!" Tears welled in her eyes. 

Severus got on his knees and let her fall into his arms "I know but sometimes that's what happens in our world,"

Draco stayed like that till lunch when Severus insisted she had some food.

In the hall she didn't feel like pretending but she did anyway, the Slytherins crowded around her. She ignored the pain in her chest it was causing.

Pansy played her character well as the girl obsessed with Draco, she fluttered her eyes perfectly as she said "Does it hurt terribly, Draco?"

"It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm." Draco said in an over dramatic manner.

The rest if the girls around Draco cooed. 

Later that night back in the slytherin dorm room Draco sat on her bed while everyone else was downstairs.

Blaise came and sat beside her "I really am sorry," 

Draco leaned her head in his shoulder "I know it's okay I forgive you."

"Your too forgiving," Draco smiled and looked up at him "maybe."

She let out a sigh "Severus had to tell father so the hippogriff is going to end up getting killed and it's all my fault."

"Hey don't talk like that at all it's not your fault," Blaise said stroking her cheek of her male form, imagining the pretty faced girl underneath.

Draco smiled up at him "thanks Blaise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa sat at home with a newspaper she had Severus bring her.

On the front page it read 'Sirius Black spotted in Achintee.'

So he was making his way to Hogwarts probably to make amends with Harry Potter for failing to protect his parents.

Narcissa never worked for Voldemort, as he always held the belief that women were not strong enough to be death eaters and had the roles of mother and child bearing to up hold.

There had only ever been one exception to this rule, her sister Bellatrix.

So although she had never worked for him, her husband had so she had still sat most meeting and heard the plans.

The only reasons she kept them secrets was Lucius constant threats to beat her and cause a miscarriage.

So she knew that Sirius Black, her cousin had been falsely accused.

It would take alot of persuasion but he was her best hope at escape. But for now she had to wait, she had to be sure he was safe first and wouldn't be  caught. She couldn't send him a letter and have it found by the authorities.

That would defiantly get back to Lucius somehow and that would put her and Draco in grave danger.

So for now she waited.


	23. 1993: Riddikulus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the story so far? If so comment and let me know :)

Draco, Blaise and Pansy stood at the back of the class room of their defence against the dark arts class.

Their Proffesor stood in tattered robes at the front of the class. Behind him was a tall wardrobe that rattled violently. Several students were staring at it warily.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

A boy with a strong Irish accent spoke up "That's a Boggart, that is."

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

Granger seemed to appear from nowhere as she stated "No one knows. Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so-"

"Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!"

The students said the word loudly "Rirdikulus!"

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?"

Draco breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't picked.

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Professor lupin asked kindly, the boy mumbled under his breath and lupin asked him to repeat it.

"Professor Snape." The class laughed good naturedly. 

Draco couldn't imagine being scared of Severus but she supposed she knew the Proffesor on more of a personal level.

"Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Draco covers her small laugh at that comment.

"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"

"She carries a red handbag-"

"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do... " Lupin leaned down and whispered in to the boy's ear.

"Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!"

Lupin sent a spell toward the wardrobe causing it to burst open.

Snape instantly appeared in front of the boy, Draco must say he did look quite menacing.

"R-r-riddikulus!" The boy stuttered and Severus stumbled in a flash of light. Severus reappeared in a long lace trimmed dress, a moth eaten hat and a large red handbag on her arm.

Draco felt bad but couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight of Severus.

Lupin dropped the needle on an old gramaphone and a scratchy rhumba.

"Ron! Forward!" 

Pansy and balsie made sure to push Draco to the back as Weasley stepped forward.

Snape disappeared and turned into a giant spider. Weasley looked like he was going to pass out before he yelled the spell. The spider suddenly had roller skates on its many legs and was falling all over the place.

Draco tensed as the line shifted and she was shoved forward. She had done so much to keep her secret she couldn't be found out now, and not like this. She felt her chest tighten and it got harder to breath, like her lungs weren't working.

Parvati stepped up next and the spider spun faster and faster until it turned into a vampire. The brown skinned girl said the spell without hesitation, the vampire spins and is now dressed like Carmen Miranda and was belly dancing against it's will.

A dark skinned boy was next and the vampires skin darkened and became a giant cobra, the snake was quickly turned into a giant jack in the box.

Draco's hands shook against her will and she felt her palms get sweaty.

Potter was next, the music fades as the Boggart turns into a dementor.  
Draco feels a shiver down her spine and Blaise was quick to wrap an arm around her.

Potter seemed to freeze and the dementor got closer but Lupin jumped in front. The dementor shifts into a rolling mist and clouds that slowly move to show a glowing orb.

Lupin yelled "Riddikulus!" Causing the orb to pop like a balloon and whizzed around the room before darting back into the wardrobe and the doors slammed shut.

The whole class cheered loudly.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today." Draco quickly hurried out of the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later it was the first Hogsmeade weekend. The students stood in a queue clutching on to their permission slips.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise made their way to Honeydukes first, ever the sweet tooth Draco stocked up a small paper bag with sweets adding an extension charm. There were Sugar Quills, Chocolate frogs, Flaming Whizbees the list went on.

After the sweet shop they visited Zonko’s Joke Shop looking at the mass of prank items such as stink pellets and Dungbomb. They had no pranks in mind so they wandered down to the Shrieking Shack. 

It was supposed to be the most haunted place in Britain, it wasn't that scary in person just abandoned and worn down from standing years on rotten wood.

Last they went to The Three Broomsticks and sat down in a table in the Corner covered by shadows. Blaise ordered them three butterbeer.

Just like the drink the atmosphere was warm and joyful, Draco smiled and took another large gulp of her drink ending up with foam on her cheek.

Pansy giggled at her and Blaise used his thumb to remove the foam, Draco's face felt considerably warmer.

She shoved her scale over her nose as they walked out of the pub, the weather was already getting cold and she could see her breath in the chilly air.

Blaise put his arm around her shoulder and Pansy sandwiched her on the middle linking their arms. The trio walked happily back to the castle.

It was only later that evening that the news had spread to the Slytherin common room. Draco sat in front of the fire with Nott playing chess, Blaise was reading a book on the sofa when Pansy came running in.

"The Gryffindor's painting was attacked!" 

The three all stopped what they were doing to stare at Pansy "What?"

"It's Sirius Black he's in the castle and he tried to get into Gyriffindor tower!"

Before anything else could said, the prefects came into the common room.

"Everyone get any belongings you need, you will all be spending the night in the great hall." They stated this calmly as many students rushed about in order to get all their belongings together. 

Draco quickly packed anything she needed and met up with Pansy and Blaise at the entrance of the common room.

The tables of the great hall has all been moved to the side of the wall and in their place were hundreds of sleeping bags.

The trio found a place at the very edge of the wall and settled down.

"Seems like Black really is out to kill Potter," Blaise stated Pansy gave a single shakey nod.

Draco wrapped her arm around her friend and let her head fall on her shoulder. Pansy had never been scared like this before.

Pansy soon felt heavier as she fell asleep, Draco placed her down in her sleeping bag and made her self comfortable in her own.

She looked up at the stars, seeing that Blaise was still away she pointed to a consolation, "that's the one I was named after," she paused moving her finger to a different constellation of stars "and that is the one my mother is named after."

Blaise turned on his side and looked at her, in the reflection of her eyes were the constellations and the moon light shined down on her. 

"Do you know all the constellations,"

Draco shrugged "kinda have to most of the names of them are also the names of my family members." 

Draco turned to look at him and gave a soft smile "besides they are very beautiful," Blaise smiled in return as he looked back at the sky "yes they are."


	24. 1993: the werewolf mystery

Draco, Pansy and Blaise were talking before their Defence against the Dark arts class, apparently there was going to be a storm next quidditch game. Bad luck for Gryffindor and Huffelpuff.

Pansy proceeded to scrawl a crude drawing of Potter getting struck by lighting, Draco chuckled lightly. She screwed the drawing with and covered it with her hands, when she opened her hand a origami moth flew out and landed in front of Potter.

Just as Potter picked up the paper Proffesor Snape came marching to the top of the classroom, the screens slamming down to block light from the window with a wave if his wand.

"Turn to page 394." Proffesor Snape droned out.

"Excuse me, sir, but... where's  
Professor Lupin?" Potter spoke up.

Proffesor Snape glared at him "That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394." Proffesor Snape blew out a candle and the slide show began.

A horrific beast appeared on screen, a werewolf. The weren't up to werewolfs yet but Draco knew not to question her godfather, when he did something it was for a reason.

Apparently Granger did not know this "But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks-"

"Quiet!" Snape snapped at Granger "Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Draco knew the answer but also didn't want to speak up when her godfather was in this kind of mood, it made her wonder if something happened to her mum.

The class stared mutely at the slide of the attacking wolf.

"No one? How... disappointing."

Granger was foolish enough to speak up again "Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind." 

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape glared at the girl and Draco couldn't help but feel bad, but Severus only got in these types of moods when someone close to him got hurt.

"Five points from Gryffindor! As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." 

Suddenly Proffesor Snape noticed Potter was staring blankly at a piece of parchment, he snatched it from his hands.

"Passing notes, Potter? Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off  
homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in."

Pansy gave an affronted look as she whispered "I thought it was quite good," Blaise and Draco just sniggered at her.

At the end of the lesson the rest of the students piled out, draco stated behind and stood in front of her Godfathers turned back, Severus let out a annoyed "what is it?" 

Draco flinched back in hurt and when Severus turned to see it was Draco he dropped to his knees.

Severus looked very tired with the bags under his eyes being more defined. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I have been very stressed out this year.

Draco just gave a nod before falling into his awaiting arms "did something happen to mum?" 

Severus sighed "nothing more then usual," Draco didn't know if he was lying as to not make her worry but she gave a small "okay," in reply.

As she walked away the thought of Proffesor Lupin's boggart came to the forefront of her mind. She brushed it away thinking only of her mother's saftey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of the Gyriffindor vs Hufflepuff match, the rain lashed against the sea of umbrelleas. Draco, Pansy and Blaise stood huddled together as they watched on from the Hufflepuff stands. 

Normally they would only attend the Slytherin matches besides from a few exceptions, this being one of them. The match was being widely talked about due to the terrible conditions that were being played in and that of course it was the golden boy playing.

"Great British weather we're having," Blaise grumbled under his breath. Draco just laughed quietly, she enjoyed weather like this, She preferred it over the heat of summer.

She watched as Potter swerved between two bludgers. She gave a quiet sigh to herself, he would always be better then her no matter how much she practiced, her father would always compare her to the golden trio which she could never amount to.

Draco is brought out of her melancholy thoughts as the crowd gasps, a bolt of lightning had hit the tail of a Gyriffindor chaser's broom and set it alright.

Draco felt her heart race, 'this is far too dangerous' she thinks as the broom that caught on fire plummets to the pitch. 

She looks back up just in time to see Potter disappear into the Dark clouds. Potter is quick to reappear though as he chases towards the snitch, he gets it within his grasp when.

Suddenly the air goes cold, Draco can feel it and she knows what it is. The rain seems to become needle like as she flinches away and huddled into Blaise's side.

Dementors.

The black figures circle around Harry and she can't help but worry as he vanishes from the crowd's sight. 

He's falling. 

Draco can't help but to bury her face in Blaise's chest. It was warm and dark there. Safe. She felt safe in Blaise's arms.

she can heard the boom of Dumbledore's voice and see a flash of white light cut though her close eye lids, she opens them to see Potter's body float to the ground.

Draco didn't know why she was worried over Potter, he was the cause of her misery, be it indirectly. Why couldn't she hate him like she was supposed to?


	25. 1993: The Murder of the Potter family

It was weeks later, the snow had piled up and now the grounds were a winter wonderland.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were bundled up tight in hats, scarves and a free well placed heating charms. They made their way down to Hogsmeade while Crabbe and Goyle trailed behind them, they were filling Draco incessantly after the dementor attack at the match.

Draco was hoping to get her mother a present before she went home for Christmas, all the other presents were organised already. With her usual mountain load of work she had little time to look so the Hogsmeade weekend was perfect.

The cast had been removed from her arm finally as well, it had affected her work rate and left her unable to write by hand which was simply annoying.

As usual they stopped in Honeydukes, Draco collected her sweets of choice her favourite being sugar quills and chocolate frogs. Pansy had took to complaining that all this sugar would ruin her diet all the while getting several bags worth of sweets.

Blaise leaned against a shelf waiting lazily "why don't we go visit the Shrieking Shack," he said in a tone that offered no objection.

Draco stiffened and almost dropped her sweets "what but it's the most haunted place in Britain!" 

Pansy stepped beside Blaise "Yeah let's do it, unless you scared," she said teasing.

Draco crossed her arms and slight pout in her lips that was very un-Malfoy of her "no let's do it!"

The pair chuckled as Draco stormed out to where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting. 

The walked along the quiet street, the snow crunched beneath their feet and clung to their clothing. They passed several shops, Draco scouting out the contents for a gift for her mother.

Her eyes seemed to stop on a particular store, 'Dominic Maestro's Music Shop' the sign read. It made her think back to the times her mother played piano with her, She missed those moments.

She remembered the first time her mum taught her was when she was five, she rembered her fingers move gracefully over the keys and make the most beautiful melody.

Those moments were her favourite, just like flying had become music was an escape for her. Something she could do when she was tired of the world and it's cruelty. 

They hadn't played the piano together in a while, Draco's plan was forming in her mind.

"Be right back!" She yelled and she dashed off towards the quaint store. 

The store was crowded with several musical instruments, in the corner was a grand piano playing itself. Draco watched for a moment as the keys moved on their own, creating a beautiful combinations of notes.

Draco made her way to back of the store where the register stood, she tapped the bell and waited.

With a poof of smoke a eccentric old man appeared behind the counter. He had a long white beard and wore purple robes.

"I am Dominic Maestro and welcome to my music store," the man gave a wide smile and a low bow "how can I help the young gentleman today."

Draco couldn't help the smile that took over her cheeks "I was looking for some sheet music for the piano," 

"Ah right this way!" With a swish of his purple robes he led the way to the left side of the room that was covered in bookshelves.

Draco smiled and followed, on the book shelves which held a collection of books on music and several different types of sheet music.

"Now is there any particular sheet music you're looking for?" Dominic turned to her with a kind smile.

Draco pause for a moment thinking "Beethoven perhaps," her mother did enjoy some Beethoven.

Dominic flickered through the sheets before pulling one out with exclamation. He took the sheet music to the counter. With a flick of his wand the sheet music was wrapped and he gave Draco a wink at her surprise. 

"That will be 2 Gallons please," 

Draco handed over the money with a smile and turned to leave, putting the gift wrapped sheet music in her pocket after casting a shrinking spell.

Blaise was leant against the shop wall waiting for her and Pansy was stood close by him, blowing warm air onto her hands. Crabbe and Goyle shuffled their feet in the snow further away.

"So we going to the Shrieking Shack then?" Blaise questioned looking down at her, draco gave a soft smile and nod.

When they arrived at the Shrieking Shack they saw two figures there, it was Granger and Weasley.

With Crabbe and Goyle here there was no way they could walk away now.

Draco took a deep breath before stepping forward "Well, well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your dream home? Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee."

Blaise stepped up next to her and leaned his forearm on her shoulder "Don't your family all sleep in one room?"

The pair turned around, Weasley was already glaring "Shut your mouth, Malfoy."

Draco let some of her Slytherin confidence seep in as she gave a mock pout "Now that's not very friendly. You should really learn some to respect people Weasel-Bee."

Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward as if expecting a fight. Granger spoke in a low tone "Hope you don't mean yourself." She said as she gave a harsh chuckle.

Draco raised an eyebrow before opening her mouth to end the conversation and leave and it was already tiring her out.

As she opened her mouth a snowball came out of nowhere and hit her in the face. Draco stumbled backwards and her brow furrowed in confusion "what was-" two more snowballs hit her sending her tumbling into the snow.

Crabbe and Goyle surged forward only to end up falling face first into the snow. 

Draco got up with the help of Blaise but they both looked around uneasily, Pansy ran to their side. 

Blaise and Pansy got pushed down as the thing that was attacking them came fur Draco. 

Draco's hat was suddenly pulled over her eyes and she began to panic with the loss of her vision. She was spun around  and kicked roughly into the snow.

Blaise and Pansy helped Draco up, Granger and Weasley had run of and Crabbe and Goyle were now stood wiping snow of themselves.

Draco's face was red from the cold and she let out several sneezes. Pansy wrapped an arm around her "come on let's get you inside before you become sick."

The trio made their way to The Three Broomsticks, they settled in at a dark table in the Corner. Draco, Blaise and Pansy sat on one side while Crabbe and Goyle sat a table down from them.

Blaise stood up to get the drinks while Pansy and Draco huddled together, their hands red from the blistering cold.

They were sat there for awhile sipping on their warm butter, they were near the door just about to leave when Pansy shoved them back so they were hidden. Pansy cast a spell so they could hear better to the voices.

"I trust business is good?" That was Cornelius Fudge.

"It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night." Madam Rosmerta spoke with annoyance clear in her voice.

"We have a killer on the loose." 

"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade! And   
what would bring him here?" 

"Harry Potter." 

"Harry Potter!"

The trio saw Fudge lead Madam Rosmerta and Proffesor Mcgonagall past them.

They waited till it was safe and followed quietly, they watched from around a corner as the adults went though a door that said 'No Underage Wizards'.

Pansy turned to them "Well how are we going to get in there now," 

"We don't," Draco said "but I think I have a way we can still here them."

The trio leave the pub and head round the back of it, they couched down beneath the room the adults were in. Draco muttered a spell and the window cracked open slightly, just enough for them to hear.

They heard the voice of Proffesor Mcgonagall "Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was black. And he told-" 

Madam Rosmerta cut in "You-Know-Who. I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay." She said unconvinced.

Draco listened intensely, she had never heard any of this.

"Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge said giving an unhumoured laugh.

"Peter Pettigrew? I remember him. What's he got to do with it?" 

"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger -- there's your hearsay." Fudge said in reply.

Draco's head was swimming, why had her mother never told her any of this, she knew little thing like how there was a war and that many had died but not information like this. Especially since Sirius Black was her cousin, she was beginning to realise that apart from their name Draco knew nothing of her family.

Proffesor Mcgonagall continued "Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started." 

Madam Rosmerta voice came out quiet "Harry."

"But that's not the worst of it. Sirius Black was and remains today Harry Potter's godfather." 

Draco let out a gasp and the trio were quick to run. They ran till their lungs burned and it hurt to breath.

It was only that night that Sirius Black got into the Gyriffindor tower and attempted to Murder Ron Weasley mistaking him for Harry Potter.

Draco only found out the next morning though Pansy when all the Gyriffindor boys had to be escorted.

Draco really needed to talk to her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa read Draco's most recent letter and a smile spread across her lips. 

So that was what her cousin had been planning. She realised it now as she stared at the picture of the Weasley family on holiday in Egypt.

And more importantly at the rat that sat on their son's shoulder. The rat that had been in their family for years. 

The rat that had a missing toe.


	26. December 1993: The dark history of the black family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a small break as I was struggling to write this chapter but I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> I used Google translate for the French so if anything is wrong please let me know.

It was winter break and time for Draco to go home, she wasn't scared this time. Her father would be away working on the trial for Buckbeak. 

No, instead she was restless. She had to find out what was going on, she couldn't live carelessly anymore.

She had been quiet for the whole of the train ride simply staring out the window. Blaise and Pansy had noticed but chose to leave her be and tell them when she was ready.

She still gave them a warm goodbye and a tight hug to reassure them that she would be okay.

As soon as she stepped off the train she locked eyes with her mother, her eyes scanned over her and didn't look too bad. Her cheeks were sunken in slightly and her hands shook slightly. 

Her Father had been busy so it was likely he would use the cruciatus curse, it was quick and effective. It made your bones feel like they were on fire and several white hot knives were piercing your skin.

Draco had experienced that pain many times and she knew that the pain never got any easier to deal with.

Draco gave a small smile to her mother before walking up to her. They were quick to Apparate home but Draco was slightly stand-offish, she didn't mean to be but her mind was just flooded with thoughts of what more she did not know of her family. 

In her nerves she chewed on the skin of her bottom lip till the slight taste of iron filled her mouth.

Narcissa watched in worry as Draco's eyes seemed to glaze over as she was lost in thought. She let out a quiet sigh. She knew she needed to tell Draco their family's past, she just wanted Draco to be able to cling on to as much childhood and innocence as she could.

Narcissa layed her hand on Draco's shoulder, she didn't feel offended when her child jumped due to being pulled away from her thoughts she just gave a warm smile.

She lead Draco to the living room where they sat side by side next to the fire. Narcissa ordered tea from the house elves before turned to her daughter. 

Draco gazed into the fire before tearing her eyes away to look towards her mother. She didn't need to say a word for her mother understand.

Narcissa linked her fingers to stop them from fidgeting, she was not proud off her families past or her own. She admitted she had been foolish but she was never the dominate one of her sisters. She was more subdued and being the youngest she felt she shouldn't put up a fuss, especially after Andromeda. She was one to go along with thing she hadn't been one to speak her mind like her sister, she had learnt to keep quiet. 

She was good at that it seemed. Keeping quiet. Sometimes she felt it was her only skill. 

But she couldn't keep quiet from her daughter, not her most precious thing she had. So she broke her how of silence on their dark family past.

"The Black family is a dark family my child, they hold a type of darkness I didn't want to expose to you, though I suppose the Malfoy family isn't any better." 

Narcissa took a deep breath to steady herself, "blood purity was taught from a young age in the black family, that meant those that went against the views of blood purity like Sirius Black and your aunt Andromeda were subsequently disowned and cut off." 

Narcissa still felt guilty for not taking to Andromeda but she didn't want the same fate and at the moment it was too dangous to make amends. 

"The Black family were also avid supporters of Voldemort which is why they got along so well with the Malfoy family. Your aunt Bellatrix is the only female to be receive the mark and she proved herself worthy of it many time, she went as far as to torture the Longbottoms to insanity, didn't even put them out of their misery." 

Although Narcissa knew Bellatrix was family she would had been lying if she said she wasn't afraid of her crazed sister. 

Draco spoke suddenly "what about Sirius Black? Did he really betray the potter family?" 

Narcissa froze for a second before standing from her chair and lowering to her knees in front of her child. She took her face between her hands, "Sirius Black was framed my dear, the real traitor was a man who went by the name of Peter Pettigrew." 

Narcissa let out a sigh, she hadn't wanted to involve Draco but it might be the only way, "and that is why I need your help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days had passed since their heavy conversation and it was Christmas eve.

Draco hesitated in the doorway of the living room where her mother sat. Clutched in her hands was the present she had brought wrapped neatly. She was nervous to give it all of a sudden and she didn't know why. 

She was about to turn and leave when her mother called out for her, "Draco? Why don't you come sit by the fire with me?" 

Draco shrunk and tucked the present up her sleeve. Since her father wasn't around Draco didn't have to wear her glamour. She was also dressed in a long sleeved navy dress that stopped just above her knee, her hair sat in curls that framed round her face.

She made her way to her mother sitting in the chair beside her. Narcissa caressed her childs pale cheeks "what is wrong my darling?" 

Draco bit her lips softly "Do you think we could play some piano together?" 

Narcissa let a small smile curl on her lips as she let out a soft laugh "of course sweetheart you don't have to be nervous about that." 

They both stood and Narcissa transfigured the chairs into a sleek grand piano with a stool in front of it. 

Narcissa sat down and patted her seat beside her, draco hopped up next to her mother leaning her head on her mother's shoulder.

Narcissa fingers touched the keys and began playing a sweet melody, draco looked up to her mother "that's my lullaby!"

Narcissa chuckled "yes it is, why don't you sing it for me?" 

Draco straightened her back, she and her mother were fluent in French so Draco took a deep breath before singing along with the melody.

"Dors ma douce enfant,  
Aucun mal ne viendra à vous,  
Même quand vous agissez sauvage,  
Je resterai toujours vrai."

Draco stopped short and her mother's fingers stilled on the keys, "I have a gift for you mum."

Draco brought out the package and unshrinked it, "I brought it in Hogsmeade."

Narsicca smiled fondly at her child before opening the gift. Her fingers traced over the notes before she pulled Draco into her side and kissed into her locks of blonde hair.

"How about we play it together?" Draco nodded in reply and the two spent the night playing the piano in harmony. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was surrounded by darkness, pitch black. She wondered around, trying to feel with her hands. 

Suddenly an arm grabbed her, she turned around to see her father.

"Why aren't you in your glamour boy!" He screamed as her threw her down, he seemed to get taller as he loomed over her. 

"Worthless! No son of mine will act like this!" He picked her up and threw her, her back made contact with the wall first. She heard a sickening crack and let out a high pitch scream as pain flooded her body. 

She let out a sob as she tried to scramble away she hit something soft, she looked up and saw the face of her mother. She was dead, her eyes open wide and glassy, her body was twisted in an unnatural position and bruises covered her body.

Draco let out a high pitched scream as tears streamed down her face, Lucius was there suddenly and pulled her dragged her off the body.

"I'll kill you next!" He yelled insanely, Draco closed her eyes as he raised his fist.

She scrunched them tight for 5 seconds and when nothing came she opened them. Her breath was jagged.

She looked around, her mum and Lucius were gone. She shot back with fear when a dark figure appeared before for her sat in a chair. It was Severus.

She got up her legs shaking and stepped forward but when she did Severus's head rolled backwards and blood poured from a slit in his throat.

Draco clasped her hand over her mouth and nose and the stench and stumbled backwards. She ran though the pitch back, breathing hard and tears blurring her vision. 

She slipped suddenly and in her horror she was in a pool of blood she looked around and there were Pansy and Blaise. 

Blaise was hanging by his neck from a noose with both his wrists slit and Pansy sat nearby beaten with clear hand marks on her throat.

Draco shot up, breathing heavily and covered in a thin layer of sweat, she looked around hastily and found herself in her room. She had been having nightmare of her father's abuse since was a child but as of late they seemed to get more common and vivid. 

Draco jumped out of her bed and made her way to her mother's room, she opened the door slowly and made her way to the bed. 

Her mother opened one eye and pat the bed for Draco. 

Draco got into the bed and was thankful for her mother's warm embrace. Narcissa placed her chin on Draco's head and pulled her close till they both fell into a blissful sleep.


	27. 1994: The execution of  Buckbeak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really all the comments and kudos this story had been getting :).

Draco had forgotten about Buckbeak while home but now that she was traveling back to hogwarts the guilt hit her full force. 

She remembered a couple of days into the new year, Lucius returned with a smirk of triumph on his face as he announced that Buckbeak was to be put to death.

Draco felt the dread in the pit of her stomach but gave a thankful smile to her father as not to anger him. It was safe to say it worked as she returned to the train with only a few bruises.

Draco was not as quiet as when she travled home but she was still withdrawn, her mind occupied with the thoughts of the innocent creature that she would be the death of.

Pansy and Blaise had heard the news and while Pansy did her best to comfort Draco, Blaise stayed back as he did not want to add salt to the wound that he had caused. Blaise knew that sometimes Draco needed her thoughts to herself and getting involved would just cause her more pain.

He had vowed to not be someone to cause her pain and he had failed, he had a feeling he may do that alot he just didn't know how till it happened. That was apart of being human, but he would make up for it that he knew.

As the Slytherin group sat down for the feast Blaise tugged on Draco's sleeve and gestured to the door with his head. 

Draco leaned over to Pansy and whispered a quick "be right back," before the pair slipped out of the great hall.

Blaise grabbed Draco's wrist tugging her into the aclove, Draco had her back to the wall and Blaise faced her.

"I know you've already forgiven me but I wanted to say I'm sorry one more time," 

Draco gave him a fond smile, "Blaise-" 

Draco got cut off by Blaise's head hitting her shoulder, she could only hear him mumble "too forgiving."

Draco let out a laugh causing Blaise to feel the rumble in her chest, "so you've said," her smile was evident in her voice.

Blaise straightened up, he leaned his forearm by Draco's head and placed his head on the back of his hand. Draco's head turned to look at Blaise as he studied her features.

"What?" Blaise pushed off the wall "nothing, let's go back to the feast." 

Draco couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she followed after Blaise's tall figure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was few weeks later after dinner one night that Crabbe and Goyle seemed eager to drag her down to watch Hagrid's hut. Pansy and Blaise came along sticking to her side.

Crabbe and Goyle stood laughing over a pair of binoculars, Blaise nuged Draco when he spotted the golden trio. 

Blaise spoke loudly so the trio could hear "look at the blubbering oaf," 

Draco placed on a Malfoy smirk "Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head-" Draco acted like she just saw the trio, "Oh Come to see the show?"

The Slytherin trio were shocked at how Granger snapped, she lunged forward causing Draco to jerk back hitting a tree. Grangers wand was pointed at Draco's face as she yelled "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" 

It was surprising that Weasley was the one to intervene "Hermione, no!" Granger turned to look to him in shock, Weasley looked away before saying quietly "he's not worth it."

Granger nodded which caused Draco's tence shoulders to relax slightly before Granger hit her right in the jaw. Draco fell her side hit the floor, her hands were scraped and the cloak she was wearing fell down her shoulder. 

Blaise grabbed her arm pulling her up and away from the trio, Pansy followed after them hissing at Crabbe and Goyle to back off.

Blaise sat Draco down on a tree stump that sat by the side of the lake, Blaise kneeled down in front of her.

"Does it hurt?" Draco shook her head, she had worse but she couldn't seem to form words in that moment.

Blaise ran his thumb over her injured jaw, the skin was red and irritated, it was going to bruise. Draco let out a small wince as Pansy caught up to them with a scowl to rivals Proffesor Snape's.

"I'll get them for that I swear!" 

Draco's voice was quiet "Pans it's fine-"

"It's not fine!" But with one look at Draco's face Pansy's scowl faded. She sighed giving in before sitting next to Draco on the stump, wrapping her arm around Draco's waist "Sorry."

Draco gave a small smile "you and Blaise seem to say that alot," 

Pansy leaned her head on Draco's shoulder "I know, we just want to protect you."

Draco placed her hand on Pansy's knee "I don't need protecting I just need you guys to be my friends." 

Pansy nodded wiping tears from her eyes while Blaise rose up to sit next to them.

Pansy gave a sad laugh "look at me acting all silly," Blaise spoke up "It's not silly, we all have emotions Pans and we all get overwhelmed, even us Slytherins." 

The trio chat some more, the meloncoly mood dissapperated as the sky darkened. But it was quick to return as Draco spotted Hagrid's hut, she only heard a sickening chop before the black birds scattered to the skies as to show their despair. Draco ducked her head down into Blaise's chest who held her close, Pansy had let out a gasp with a hand covering her mouth before taking Draco's hand in her own and squeezing it tightly. Blaise looked up to the sky, seeing Draco's star constellation, running his fingers though Draco's hair comfortingly. The full moon was out.

The trio decided to make their way in once Draco was calm, as they entered they heard the howl of a wolf but brushed it off as they hurried inside.

Draco didn't want to go to bed that night, her nightmares had been getting worse and she could only get a couple of hours of sleep when she shared a bed with her mum at home. But at Hogwarts they were even worse some nights She would get no sleep and people were beginning to notice when She couldn't concentrate. She wasn't a child anymore she should be able to handle nightmares by now.

She knew her nightmares would be even worse tonight with the execution of Buckbeak on her guilty conscience.

She didn't want her room mates to find her screaming in her sleep, how would she explain that.

Draco did all she could to stay awake that night, reading till her eyes hurt, playing chess and losing miserably as she couldn't concentrate even helping Pansy with her homework which made her even more tired.

It wasn't long before Blaise and Pansy forced her up the stairs to the dorm room. 

Draco sighed getting into bed but by the time her head hit the pillow she could no longer keep her eyes open.

Draco was surrounded by darkness again, but this time she was in the forbidden forest. She heard the screech of a creature and as she turned around she could only see flashes.

The executioner lifting his axe. The Buckbeak with chains around his neck.

A sickening sound before birds scattered. Blood covering the forest floor, every flower and leaves on the tallest of trees covered. 

Her hands were covered, she tried to scream but she couldn't. 

She felt arms on her shoulders, she shot up almost headbutting Blaise. She tried to pull away in her panic but Blaise wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He whispered sweet words "It's okay, it was just a dream."

Her voice came out quiet "but it wasn't Buckbeak is dead because of me."

Blaise stayed silent for awhile before climbing into bed with her. He closed all the curtains and muttered several spells under his breath.

Draco could only just tell where Blaise was in the darkness so she jumped slightly wheb she felt a hand on her cheek. Blaise's face was close to hers she could tell that, his leg was pressed up against hers and his body was slightly cooler compared to her slightly sweaty one.

"Take your glamour off," Blaise whispered.

"What? But what if they opened the curtains?" Draco spoke quickly 

"They couldn't get in whether they wanted to or not."

Draco gave a hesitant nod before grabbing the wand and muttering the spell.

Blaise wished he could see better so he could memorize those features. What he could see he took in, Draco's natural hair was slightly wavey, her eyes looked just like the moon and Draco's female form was slightly smaller as the pajama shirt had fallen slightly of the shoulder, exposing collarbone and creamy white skin.

The one thing out of place were the bags under eyes, they loomed on her small face. Blaise ran his thumb over one as he spoke "you've been thinking about this alot haven't you?"

"Not just that," Draco muttered quietly as she refused to look into Blaise's eyes.

She couldn't seem to hold it in the more she thought about it, her bottom lip wobbled, tear pooled in her eyes and her Vision blurred. She clung on to Blaise's shirt as she covered her face in his shoulder and let out a loud sob.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me." 

Blaise's heart broke as he wrapped his arms around her small form, he buried his nose in her hair whispering "I won't leave I promise."

After a few minutes of crying Draco's eyes were red and puffy, she took a couple sniffs before looking up at Blaise.

She muttered a small "sorry about your shirt."

Blaise's shirt was covered in a large wet spot now but he didn't mind "I'm a wizard aren't I," he said as he cast a drying spell causing Draco to give a small smile.

Blaise pulled her close as they layed down "you can sleep now I'm here," 

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest before letting her eyes close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't even a day after that the rumours came out, Proffesor Lupin was a werewolf, Sirius Black escaped on Buckbeak. 

Draco gave a smile as she rushed to write a letter to her awaiting mother.


	28. 1994: The Quidditch World Cup

Lucius had been away alot this summer, he claimed it was work but Narcissa had her suspicions that he had turned back to his death eaters ways, he never did really turn away from it just hid it from view.

This left Draco and Narcissa alone for the most part as Severus was busy preparing Hogwarts for the triwizard tournament with the rest of the Hogwarts staff. 

Lucius had come home speaking of the event many times which also made him more strict on how Draco acts.

Although when Lucius was away things were calm in the household, when he returned he wasn't lenient. He had focused on Draco more, hitting her for small things like posture and speaking out of turn.

This led to Drcao being more injured then her mother alot of the time, sometimes she was too weak to even stand up, her legs would scream from the strain.

One day Lucius came home with news, he announced proudly that they would be attending the quidditch world cup and be in the best seats in the stadium on top of that. Lucius seemed happy, so happy that to Narcissa it was suspicious.

He quickly became angry with the lack of response, Draco looked to the ground mumbling her thanks.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to be able to see the quidditch world cup, it was an amazing opportunity. She was just being more cautious around her father as of late.

Her nightmares hadn't let up anytime soon, this ended up with Draco just staring up at her bedroom ceiling willing her eyes not to close.

Her mother had taken to giving her dreamless sleep when it got so bad that her eyes would be closing throughout half the day. However they couldn't use dreamless sleep all the time, it wasn't safe.

It was the night before they would travel to the quidditch world cup, she had drunk her dreamless sleep potion and was getting ready for bed. She needed to be alert for the next few days as she was in public and her mother wasn't sure of any dangers that might occur.

Draco woke up feeling more refreshed then she had been for the past few days. Draco's bare feet padded onto the marble floor of te bathroom, the water of Draco's bath had already been heated so Draco stripped of her silk pyjamas and glamour. 

Draco slowly removed the bandages from around her chest and glanced at her bare form in the mirror that leaned against the wall. Her fingers traced lightly against the dark bags under her eyes and a bruises that lay across her collar bone, she sighed before looking away and stepping into the tub.

She sunk into the water and was enveloped with warmth. Draco closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before holding it she sank her head beneath the water. She held it there for a few moments before pushing up with a gasp for air.

Draco pushed her hair back before reaching for products that sat on the edge of the tub. 

Once Draco was finished she stepped out of the tub onto the mat in front of the tub. Draco grabbed her wand from where it lay next to the bathroom sink and cast a drying spell on herself. 

Her hair fell in soft waves a couple inches above her shoulders. Draco stood in front of the mirror and wrapped the soft bandage across her chest. Draco placed the glamour on and watched as her appearance changed, the bruises and bags disappeared but her tired eyes were still there. She hardened them before going to get changed.

Draco walked downstairs to see her mother, Draco gave a quick smile before walking to her side and held on to her hand. Lucius walked to Narcissa side and grabbed onto her forearm before apparating.

They appeared in front of a mass of tents. They walked though the tents, music played and laughing could be heard all around. Draco tried to avoid the stares and glares.

They reached a more secluded site, Lucius stopped in front of a large tent. They entered and the inside was just like the manor, even with it's own separate wings.

Draco exited the tent and explored the grounds some more.

"Draco!" Hearing this Draco turned to see Blaise and Pansy. A large grin crossed her face, she hadn't been able to see her friends all summer and to see them did make her feel better.

They both enveloped her in a hug and the trio laughed together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was beginning to feel the excitement as they walked up to the VIP box. She had been down for most of the summer and had little time to see Blaise and Pansy but seeing them had put her at ease. That dread came back when she saw the Weasley's in front of her along with Potter and Granger. 

She heard Weasley say "Blimey Dad, how far up are we?"

Her Father spoke up "Well put it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know."

Draco glanced to her father before holding her head high "Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can." 

Narcissa placed her arm around Draco with her hand on her shoulder. They took their seats with the Weasley's not too far away. 

The ceremony began with balloons floating up and fireworks going off.

Before the teams came out the mascots were first. For the Bulgarian mascot a hundred beautiful Veela glided onto the pitch, they began to dance as the music played. Men and women alike throughout the stadium began to stand up and walk towards the veela, they were only stopped by the glass.

When the music stopped the people looked around blinking before getting back to their seats. The stadium murmured in anger as they began to tore off their green shamrocks while the veela were leaving.

The Irish mascot was next, a green and gold comet flew around the stadium, before splitting off into two comets which flew at the goalposts. A rainbow arced across the pitch. The crowd let out 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. 

The rainbow faded and the comets reunited and merged to form a great shimmering shamrock. The shamrock rose up and flew over the stands as gold coins rained from it. Looking closer at the shamrock Draco could see that it was composed Leprechauns. The shamrock dissolves and the Leprechauns left the pitch.

Next it was time for the teams to come out.

It was the Irish first, five green and white figures flew though the air with coloured smoke following behind them creating the image of a glittering leprechaun. The leprehnun danced in the sky and cheers echoed throughout the stadium. 

Next the Bulgarians came out, five figures all in red flew out one performing a trick on his broom. The crowd chanted "Krum! Krum! Krum!"

Draco breath caught in her chest, Krum was an excellent quidditch player someone she admired. Krum waved to the crowd causing the several people in the crowd to squeal in delight.

The announcer's voice rang out throughout the stadium "Good evening! It gives me great pleasure  
to welcome each and every one of you  
to the final of the 422nd Quidditch  
World Cup. Let the match begin!"

The Irish were quick to get the quaffle and score, the score was quickly to a thirty to ten and the two seekers were flying high above desperately searching for the snitch. 

The stadium gasped as the two seekers plummeted to to the ground, at the very last second Krum pulled up. He was feinting!

The Irish seeker hit the ground with a full thud. A time out was called as the Irish fans looked on in concern. 

Draco was on the edge of her seat, Krum was very unique in his technique and he had a style that had never been seen Before.

The Irish seeker was back on his feet and in the air. 

After only fifteen more minutes Ireland had scored ten more times.

Some very wrong moves on the Bulgarian teams part led to the Irish team getting three penalties.

The game went on and a bludger flew right into Krum's face. The crowd groaned, Krum's face was covered in blood and his nose was very clearly broken. The referee being distracted meant the game went on.

Meanwhile the Irish seeker suddenly dived as he spotted the snitch however, Krum was quick on his tail.

The next moments was a blur as the Irish seeker crashed into the ground and Krum flew up with the snitch in his hand.

Although Krum had caught the snitch Ireland had won with one hundred and seventy points to one hundred and sixty.

Draco felt the adrenaline even after the match was finished, Narcissa and her were sat next to the fire in their tent while Lucius had disappeared for the night.

Draco had her head leaned on her mother's shoulder her eyes just about to closed, when suddenly they heard a loud bang and screaming.

Draco was awake immeadiatly and Narcissa grabbed on to her and pulled her out of the tent and into the night.

Tents in the distance were on fire and there were odd flashes of green and red. 

Draco's heart was racing and her panic was rising with the sounds of drunken yells and laughter.

Narcissa saw a hooded figure in the distance and she knew in a moment what that meant so she ran pulling Draco with her. 

They cut though the fleeing crowd, when Draco looked back she could see a naked floating body of a dead women. Draco's hands were shaking and sweating and she felt like she was going to vomit.

With all the pushing of the crowd Draco felt her grip on her mother's hand slip, she tried to cling on but they felt apart when Draco tripped and hit the floor.

Narcissa got pushed away with the crowd as Draco lay on the hard ground.  

Draco let the tears fall as she pushed herself up, her breath was ragged and her lungs burned. 

Draco ran into the woods on shaking legs, she tenced and wiped the tears from her face as she heard the voices of the golden trio ahead.

Granger spotted her and the trio stared at her before Ron snapped angrily "what you doing here Malfoy!"

Draco in her panic attack snapped and said "shouldn't you be leaving? You wouldn't want her spotted."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Granger said defiantly.

Draco felt like screaming, they should just get out of here before they get killed. "They're after muggles, want to be killed then stick around." 

Draco went to storm past and muttered as she past "Keep your bushy head down, Granger."

She hopped that would get them to leave and not do anything dumb.

Draco looked up to the sky to see a green skull in the sky, she knew what that was her mother had explained it to her. 

Draco ran though the woods with her breath coming out as steam in the cold air in front of her.

She finally reached a clearing and spotted her mother who grabbed onto her and Apparated to the manor.

They both fell to their knees in the parlour and Narcissa held her child close whispering "I'm so glad your safe," over and over again.


	29. September 1994: the triwizard tournament

The remainder of the summer was mayham in the ministry trying to find who cast the dark mark, they were unable to come to any conclusion. Though Lucius did not seemed too fussed about that. 

Draco knew her father was involved and it only seemed to make her more nervous around him which seemed to anger him more.

Draco was very glad when it came the time to return to Hogwarts. 

Draco hugged her mother goodbye before getting on the train. She was as usual the first one there, she got their usual compartment and sat in the corner with a book.

Blaise was the next to arrive, they locked eyes and Draco offered a tired smile. 

Draco closed her book and placed it on the seat next to her before for standing, before she could speak two arms had been thrown around her, Blaise stood a couple inches taller then her. His nose buried itself in her ear just above her ear and he whispered "I'm glad your okay." 

Draco wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling away "Yeah I'm glad your okay too."

Pansy was the next one to rush through the door, "I'm so glad to see you two," she squealed wrapping an arm around each of their necks with one leg in the air and one the tips of her toes on the other.

The trio smiled at each other before settling down in to their seats, Blaise sat in the middle with Draco on his right while Pansy pressed her back to the glass of the window with her knees to her chest.

Crabbe and Goyle soon arrived and sat opposite them and Theodore rushed in last just as he train was about to leave. In his rush he left the door partly open.

The conversation was quick to the topic of the upcoming event at Hogwarts as well as the two schools that would be coming for the event.

Crabbe spoke up "I wish I could have gone to Durmstrang, wouldn't you Draco?" 

Draco turned to look at Crabbe before speaking "Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather then Hogwarts. He knows the headmaster, you see. But mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstang takes a far more sensible line about the Dark arts.

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to nod eagerly along but Nott gave Draco a knowing look when she sat back tiredly.

The rest of the ride went smoothly until it came to getting changed into their uniform. Crabbe and Goyle nudge Draco when passing by the compartment next to them and seeing the golden trio and their friends inside. 

Draco heard Weasley say "we saw him right up close as well, we were in the top box-" 

Draco held in her sigh and put on a Malfoy smirk stepping forward "first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco leaned against the door way with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind her.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," potter said coolly.

Blaise had seen that they had stopped and pushed his way last Crabbe and Goyle, he spotted the moudly sleeve of Weasley's dress robe "Weasley what is that?" 

Weasley went to stuff the robes out of sight but Blaise grabbed on to them and pulled. 

Draco raised an eyebrow and Blaise let out a snort "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these were you? I mean they were very fashionable in the 1890s."

Weasley went the same colour as his robes snatching them from Blaise's hands, "eat dung, Malfoy!"

Crabbe and Goyle were laughing in the background at the anger on Weasley's face. 

"So Weasley going to enter? There's money involved, be able to afford decent robes if you won," Blaise said.

"What are you talking about?" Snapped Weasley.

"Either explain or go away," Granger said over the top of her book. 

Draco let her smirk widen "don't tell me you don't know? Your father and brother are apart of the ministry and you don't know? Father told me about it ages ago. But then again father always associated with the top people."

Draco turned and walked away with Blaise at her side while Crabbe and Goyle followed.

Blaise held Draco back and let Crabbe go ahead to get changed. 

"You okay?" Draco gave a weak smile "yeah, just tired."

"You still having nightmares?" Draco simply nodded and Blaise decided to leave the topic alone for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The great hall was filled with alot more empty chairs which were for the students of the two schools that would be joining them.

The sorting pasted rather quickly and the feast began.

Draco piled food on to her plate and dug in, she took her time eating as she had little food over the last two weeks of summer. She had learnt the hard way that eating loads after not eating for a while would cause her to throw up, she had grown used to the dull pain in her stomach but at the sight of  so much food it seemed unbearable. 

After the feast Dumbledore stood and the hall quietened down. 

"Now that we have all finished, I have a few notices to give out. Mr Flinch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you the list of objects forbidden inside the castle had been extended to include screaming yo-yos, fanged frisbees and ever-blasting boomerangs. The full list comprises of four hundred and thirty seven items."

Dumbledore's mouth twitched and he continued "It is my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house quidditch cup will not take place this year."

Groans echoed around the hall, Draco must admit that she would miss quidditch it was often a way for her to escape, but the tournament should be entertaining enough.

Dumbledore continued, "this is due to event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy. But I'm sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

Dumbledore was cut off by the doors of the great hall being slammed open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning heavily on a long staff and had on a heavy black travelling cloak. 

The man lowered his hood to reveal a maybe of dark grey hair and walked to the teachers' table, a dull this echoed around the hall every time the staff made contact with the hard floor.

The man limped towards Dumbledore, he had a withered face covered in multiple scars as well as a large chunk out of his nose and an odd rotating eye. The man creeped Draco out, causing a shiver to go up her spine. 

The two men talked in hushed voices, Dumbledore turned back to the students and the man sat down to his right.

"May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark arts teacher," Dumbledore said brightly into the stunned silence "Proffesor Moody."

Blaise leaned over to Pansy and Draco "as in Mad eye Moody?" 

"Must be," Pansy whispered back.

Not even the teachers clapped.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "as I was saying," he said smiling as all the students attention was on their new teacher. 

"Well as to have the  honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" Fred Weasley said loudly.

The tension broke as the hall broke into laughter, Draco herself covered her mouth as she let out a snicker.

"I am not joking Mr weasley," Dumbledore said in amusement.

Draco zoned out as the headmaster went on to explain the triwizard tournament. Draco certainly wouldn't want to be involved in the tournament, she knew the history it was very dangous and many had died that was not worth it to her. 

Blaise nudged her bring her out of her thoughts. 

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to complete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Students around the hall were whispering feverishly.

"However, the heads of participating schools, along with the ministry of magic, have agreeded to impose a restriction on contenders this year. Only students of seventeen and older will be able to participate. This-"

Dumbledore as cut off again this time by complaints from several students.

"Is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, I will personally be ensuring that no underage students hoodwinks our imparsal judge into making them Hogwarts champion." 

After that Dumbledore sent the students to bed, some of which were still grumbling in outrage.

Draco was caught off guard while playing a few rounds of chess with Theodore when he spoke up, "you know I don't think you're really as stuck up as you make yourself out to be."

Draco stiffened and spoke in a tight voice "I don't know what you mean Nott." 

Theodore didn't seem fazed as he continued, "I think you do," he moved a knight to take one of Draco's pawns "you know I would like to know the real you some more, I like that person more then this act."

Draco moved her rook to take Theodore's bishop. She was quiet for awhile before she let out a quiet "maybe you will."

Theodore smiled at her and she gave a small smile back, Theodore moved his knight closer to Draco's king but when Draco's next turn came she took his king winning the game.

"Game well played," Theodore had cheerfully as he held out his hand in an offered handshake which Draco returned.

It was when Draco was brushing her teeth for bed that Blaise cornered her in the bathroom.

He simply stated "glamour." In a serious tone.

Draco placed her toothbrush down and remove the glamour. 

Blaise looked her over carefully. She mostly looked tired with the deep purple that rested under her eyes. Her face was sunken in slightly and he didn't have to see under her shirt to know that her ribs would be showing.

Draco was skinny anyway but over the summer she would become malnourished skinny.

She had a bruise on her neck that led down underneath her shirt but apart from that her could see little. 

He sighed "sorry just worried about." 

Draco gave a small smile "I know," 

"So you still having trouble sleeping?" 

"Yeah, sleeping potions help but mother organises how often I can have them so I don't overdose on accident."

"Well I suppose that's good if they get really bad," Blaise said rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco bit her lip, she wanted to being up that when she slept next to Blaise it helped but, her nerves stopped her from being able to speak causing her to stand wringing her hands nervously.

Blaise looked up at Draco but found he couldn't find anything to say "I'll just-" he gestured towards the door.

Draco looked towards him before nodding wordlessly before placing her glamour back on. 

Draco finished in the bathroom and climbed into her bed before pulling the curtains around her bed.

She could hear the snoring of her dorm mates as she stared up at the darkness. She sighed turning on to her side when she felt her bed dip and the familiar hands on her waist.

Balsie voice reached her ears "don't worry I'm here."


	30. September 1994: the amazing bouncing ferret

Draco woke up early with Blaise's arm laying across her waist. She cast a tempus charm to see it was only half five in the morning, she sighed and rubbed at her eyes before slipping from her bed to go into the bathroom.

Blaise woke up an hour later to Draco sitting next to him fully dressed and reading a book for ancient runes. Draco felt the movement next to her and turned away from her book, "morning, you should probably get up before the others see you in my bed. They might ask questions."

Blaise nodded before dragging himself out of bed, when he came back Nott was pulling himself out of bed with his hair sticking out at all angles. Nott passed him to the bathroom mumbling incoherently.

Blaise smiled at Draco and they went to meet Pansy for breakfast.

Lessons continued as normal. Draco sat next to Pansy in charms with Blaise and Theodore behind them, they had the lesson with the Ravenclaws. Their small speaky Proffesor stood at the front teaching them the summoning charm Accio and the mending charm Reparo.

Draco was able to cast both first time but she had used these charms many times before. Her father would ending up breaking thing in his anger so the mending charm came in handy.

After charms they had Care of magical creatures with the Gyriffindors. Draco was worried about the lesson after the incidents of last year, the lesson would have massive restrictions now which was disappointing to Draco although it was her fault to begin with.

The four of them walked down to the hut near the forbidden forest. Theodore spoke up as they crossed over the pitch "going for the top place again this year Draco?" 

Draco gave a smile and a good natured chuckle, "hoping to do so."

They reached the hut to see most of the students had already arrived, Crabbe and Goyle were a meter or two away. 

The smell of rotting fish wafted from the crates that stood near the front. Pansy scrunched up her nose at the assaulting scent.

Blast-ended Skrets. The creatures were quite ugly with their pale skin and oddly placed limbs. 

"On'y jus' hatched," Hagrid said with pride, "you'll raise 'em yerselves! Make a project of it!" 

Pansy reelled back with a face of disgust "and why would we want to raise them?" 

Draco had to agree that she could think of no use if the grotesque creatures, "what do they do?" 

Hagrid opened his mouth, thinking hard "tha's next lesson. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. I got ant eggs an' frog livers and a bit o' grass snake, just try a but of each."

Pansy kept a frown on her face as she levitated the frog liver into the crate, "do they even have mouths?"

Blaise shook his head "no idea."

A yelp came from a dark skinned Gyriffindor "it's end exploded!"

"That can happen when they blast off," Hagrid replied showing a burn on his arm, "males have stings and the females got sorta sucker things, think they might be ter suck blood."

"Who wouldn't want a pet that can burn, sting and bite all at once?" Draco mumbled, even her love of creatures couldn't make her like a creature like this.

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Granger snapped, "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Draco gave a disbelieving look before turning away not wanting the encounter to continue. She doubt that these creatures had any use.

Draco's Ancient runes class went by rather quickly and by then it was time to attend lunch.

Crabbe and Goyle excitedly handed her a copy of the daily prophet as the were making their way to the hall however, Blaise was the one to speak up, "hey Weasley! Your dad's in the paper, listen to this!"

He nudged Draco who cleared her thoat dramatically, "further mistakes at the ministry of magic, recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the quidditch world cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the ministry is plunged into fresh embrasment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the misuse of muggle artefacts office."

Doing the reading Pansy had come to lean on Draco's shoulder and said, "imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley, it's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?"

Draco sniggered on the outside, but on the inside she was so mentally exhausted and still tired from lack of sleep on top of that.

Draco straightened the paper and read on, "Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed   
to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."

Pansy grabbed the paper showing off the picture, "And there's a picture, Weasley! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Weasley was shaking with fury that made Draco was to flinch back.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Potter said attempting to pull Weasley away.

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" Draco said forcing on a sneer.

Blaise looked on coolly "So tell me Potter, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Potter said holding Weasley back with Granger, "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Draco felt her anxiouness cause her to snap, they could make fun of her father all they wanted she didn't care about him. But her mother, they couldn't say anything about that kind, loving women.

Blaise and Pansy both tried to glance at Draco casually to keep the worry off of their faces.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Well then keep your mouth shut," He turned to walk away and white noise seemed to be ringing Draco's ears and before she knew it, her wand was raised and a white hot flash escapes her wand. She had moved her wand  the last moment, as she realised what she was doing, causing it to miss.

Draco heard a loud bang and then, "oh no you don't, laddie!"

She gasped in pain as she felt immense pain throughout her body as it contorted. The air was squeezed out of her lungs as they shrunk and her bones twisted to the point where it felt like they were broken.

Pansy clasped a hand over her mouth as she gasped and Blaise looked down in horror.

Blaise didn't hear the conversation between their mad professor and Potter as he tried to lean down to pick up the white ferret that was Draco Malfoy.

"Leave it!" Moody shouted causing Blaise to look up and glare at him. 

Draco let out a terrified squeak, she wanted to cry but couldn't in her form, she could feel the panic attack take over her as she couldn't think and tried desperately to run to Blaise for protection.

That only resulted in the shout "I don't think so!" Suddenly she was flying though the air before being slammed into the floor, her delicate bones were being broken in several places and the bruises were already beginning to form. 

She couldn't hear the voices around her over her own beating heart. 

She was thrown on to the floor four more times, just as she was beginning to lose consciousness Proffesor Mcgonagall came to her rescue.

"No!" Mcgonagall cried before taking out her wand and casting it at the bouncing ferret. 

Draco limbs were shaking as Blaise and Pansy came to her side grabbing her forearms and pulling her up. Draco was more glad that her glamour had stayed intact.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" Proffesor Mcgonagall said in horror, "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

Proffesor Mcgonagall cut him off "We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Draco.

Draco tried desperately to keep her make up as she managed to mutter "my father."

"Oh yeah," Moody said stepping forward intimidatingly "Well, I know your father of old, boy. You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son. Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

Draco nodded and winced as Moody snatched her arm from where Blaise was holding on to it and pulled her towards the dungeon while saying, "Another old friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was silent in the chair while Moody and Severus talked. Her legs felt like they would collapse beneath her every step she took and they still burned with pain as she was sat down.

Severus finally finished the conversation with the line, "I'll deal with it Alastor." 

Moody left with a disgruntled look.

Severus kneeled in front of Draco "what happened?"

Draco sniffed and let the tears fall that she had been holding in.

"They insulted mum, I don't care if they talk about father but not mum."

Snape wiped the tears from Draco's eyes, "I understand, what else?"

"I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking and then," Draco took a shuddered breath "and then he turned me into a ferret, I was so scared."

The tears quickly fell again and Snape pulled her into a hug gently, "that was wrong and dangerous of him, you did nothing wrong."

Severus held her close like that for a few minutes, he stood when Draco had calmed down.

Severus cast several spells and found a concussion as well as several broken bones and a mass amount of bruising.

Severus eyes darkened at this, he kept his hands busy by getting a potion for the concussion. He felt the need to break something but he wouldn't that would just scare Draco more.

He handed over the potion and Draco was quick to down the potion ignoring the taste.

"I need to see your injuries now," Severus moved forward but Draco just back away. 

"I just want to help you Draco," Draco just shook her head "I just want to go to sleep please," she said in a weak voice.

Severus sighed but gave her a pain potion before healing any broken bones. Draco winced slightly but alot of the pain had numbed.

"I'll inform you're teachers of your absence, you just go and rest."

Draco left Severus's office and was met by Blaise and Pansy.

They had worried looks on their faces "are you okay?" Pansy said the concern obvious in her voice.

Draco just shook her head, "I just want to go to bed."

They both just nodded and supported  
Either side of her.

When they got to the dorm room Pansy locked the door so no one could come in and Draco could remove her glamour.

Draco got changed into an oversized shirt and her silk pajama pants.

Blaise and Pansy could see the bruises already appearing on her face, Draco placed her head in Pansy's lap from where she sat on her bed.

Blaise sat next to them and could see the bruises peeking out from under the shirt.

Draco couldn't hold it in anymore as her shoulders shook with her sobs. Pansy stroked her hair to comfort her "oh Draco."


	31. September 1994: the unforgivables

Draco wasn't looking forward to her first lesson with Professor Moomdy. Her body still ached all other and she didn't really want to attend any lessons at all. When she did she tried her best to focus but sometimes her mind would be shrouded by thoughts of the events that happened earlier in the week. 

Hogwarts was her safe place and now her safe place was tainted.

She would make up for her lack of focus by studying, she still had a first place to achieve in order to appease her father.

It was lunch before her first lesson with Moody and she couldn't find it in herself to eat. Severus watched with concern from the teachers' table, he noticed that Draco had been off since the incident.

Blaise made sure to collect a couple of couldron cakes and treacle tarts before the end of lunch for Draco later.

The slytherins arrived to the class just in time but saw that Moody wasn't there yet. Blaise and Draco sat next to each other whole Pansy and Theodore sat behind, Crabbe and Goyle sat further back. They all had their books out in front of them.

The distinct clunking of his wooden leg could be heard which made Draco's shoulders tence.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting   
down, "those books. You won't need them."

The class out their books away.

"Right then, I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures: you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a murmur of confirmation. 

"But you're behind, very behind, on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other."

Draco shoulders couldn't seem to relax as they stayed tensed to the point it was making Draco's neck ache.

"So, straight into it. Curses. Now,   
according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then."

The mentioning of dark curses did little to ease her nerves.

"But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen?"

Draco had seen plenty of dark curses already.

"A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful."

Draco was already watchful enough at home, she didn't want to be watchful at Hogwarts too.

"So, do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Tentative hands raised into the air, Moody pointed to Weasley.

"Er, my dad told me about one. Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Draco hands gripped into the bottom of her chair, her finger nails digging into the wood.

Moody moved to his desk taking out three jars that had a slider in each. Moody caught one of the spiders and held it in the palm of his hand. 

"Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles.

All the students was laughing. All of them except for the slytherin trio, Draco forced a smirk on to her face along with a snicker but it was short lived.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away instantly. 

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats."

Draco already knew what it felt like to be under total control and she hated it, she hated every second of it.

Draco bit down harshly on the inside of her cheek causing it to bleed. She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes and blinked them away as best she could.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody "some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will."

Many students knew he was taking of the times Voldermort was all powerful.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Draco hoped she didn't have to face off to Moody, she had already had to deal with her father using the curse on her and she couldn't fight it.

Moody picked up the still somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. 

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Moody asked his eyes fixed on to Neville Longbottom, "yes?"

"There's one, the Cruciatus Curse," said the boy in a small voice.

"Your name's Longbottom?" Moody asked, both eyes focused on Longbottom.

Longbottom nodded hesitantly, but Moody made no further inquiries.

Moody places the second spider on the desk and enlarged it.

"Crucio!"

The spiders legs bent onto it's body, it rolled over and began to twitch violently. 

Draco felt her chest tighten and she couldn't breath. Blaise grabbed her hand, hiding their adjoined hands between their legs.

The spiders jerked and twitch more violently, if it could scream it would. Draco could fell the familiar knives stabbing though her skin and looked away from the twitching form.

"Stop it!" Granger said shrilly.

Draco relaxed, she hadn't realised that she had left nail marks in Blaise's skin.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. That one was very popular once too. Right, anyone know any others?"

The whole class room was silent.

Granger raises her hand "Avada Kedavra," she whispered.

"Ah," said Moody, "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse."

The third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of blinding green light and instantly the spider rolled   
over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

Draco had experienced two of three of the unforgivable curses and she didn't want to experience the last one.

"Not nice," Moody said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Draco's eyes glanced towards Potter before quickly advertising her eyes.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it, you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed." Moody stated calmly as if none of this effected him, "Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to   
know. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

The rest of the lesson everyone was silent while they copied down information on the unforgivable curses. 

Draco hands shook when writing certain information, it was information she knew already or didn't want to know about.

Draco was fast out the door and to an abandoned hallway, she leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in and let out a shakey breath. 

Pansy and Blaise were quick around the corner with concern written across their features. 

"You okay Dray?" Pansy said in a gentle voice as if she spoke louder she would scare her away.

Draco gave a hurried nod and gave them a tentative smile, "Yeah, lets go to our next lesson before we're late."

She walked fast in the direction of her next lesson, Pansy and Blaise looked at each other with worried faces before following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa had been writing with Sirius for awhile. 

Sirius was still taking some convincing as he wasn't quick to trust his old family members.

Narcissa persisted however and have was beginning to make progress. 

Narcissa was worried for Draco, Severus had told her of what had happened and she was outraged.

She just hoped Draco would be okay.


	32. October 1994: The arrival of the rivals

It was a couple of weeks later that Moody was insistent on the students practising their defence against the imperio spell. 

Draco's nightmares had come back full force and she could hardly sleep even with Blaise sleeping next to her. 

She ended up just staying up and studying with Blaise wrapped around her waist. His company was still comforting but she didn't want to bother him or ruin his sleep as well as her own.

Her mother sent her dreamless sleep potions when she had gone along while without sleep, her mother was worried she could overdose if she didn't restrict her and Draco didn't hold that against her.

Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. None of the students had succeeded so far and were forced to perform extraordinary stunts. 

Draco grew more tense as the lesson went on, defence against the dark arts was quickly becoming her least favourite lesson.

Potter was called on and the class went silent, wanting to see what would happen. 

The class watched in wonder as Potter began to bend his knees but to everyone's shock he resisted and straitened back up. 

Potter fought against it, Draco stared in disbelief.

Potter ended up hitting the desk head-on the second time round but it certainly wasn't what Moody asked him to do.

"Now, that's more like it!" growled Moody's voice, "Look at that, you lot. Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention watch his eyes, that's where you see it very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!"

Draco was glad that the the focus was on Potter for the remainder of the lesson.

She had looked into those green eyes and had seen the fight there, she wanted to be able to do that but she was weak and she knew it.

Draco tried to shake off her melancholy thoughts, she had too much work to do. The amount of homework had increased slowly over the term, their teachers had explained that it was preparation for O.W.L.s.

Draco didn't mind it gave her something to do at night when she couldn't sleep.

When the slytherins travled down to the great hall for lunch there was a large crowd.

The crowd was milling around a large Sign, Blaise being the tallest could read the sign over the heads of the other students.

"Triwizard tournament. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at six o'clock on Friday the thirtieth of October. Lessons will be half an hour early, students will return their bags and books to their dormatorities and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the welcoming feast."

Pansy looked excited as she said "only a week away!" 

Theo looked just as excited, "Krum goes to Durmstrang, maybe we'll get to meet him!"

Draco smiled she must admit the tournament would be a good distraction from everything going on.

"Hopefully they'll have calmed down on the homework by then," Blaise said. 

Pansy nodded along with agreement, "how do they even expect us to do it all," she said as they walked to their house table.

"I don't know, but we can always work on it together to get it all done," Draco said to which Pansy sqeeled and threw her arms around Dracos neck, "You're the best Dray!"

After the appearance of the sign there was only one topic was on everybodies mind. Over the next week the castle had become more clean as well, several paintings had been scrubbed, suites of armour gleamed and not a single speck touched the floor.

When the thirtieth and around the halls was decorated in enormous silk banners with the corresponding house colours and animal. 

Throughout classes no one could seem to focus and well they did it was about the tournament or the two other schools that would be attending.

Even Draco felt the rush of excitement after a terrible two months. They rushed to drop off their bags and get their cloaks once potions ended. 

They followed Severus out to the front of the castle and lined up ready for the foreign students to arrive. 

The sky was already darkening with the transparent moon in the sky, the cold made several students shiver and the noice of chattering teeth could be heard.

"Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore said causing many students to look around.

A gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, the lights from the castle shimmered and revealed a giant, pale blue horse-drawn carriage. The carriage was about the size of a house and pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, each the size of an elephant.

The carriage came in to land at a tremendous speed, the horses hooves make contact just before the carriage. The horses drew to a stop as they tossed their heads with a loud neigh.

Draco stared in awe at the huge horses, their fiery red eyes wondered around their new atomoshere.

The door held a coat of arms which consisted of two golden crossed wands each emitting three stars. 

A boy in pale blue robes stepped down from the carriage and unfolded a golden staircase from the carriage.

A large stepped down from the carriage, she was taller then hagrid even if it was only by an inch. Black satin covered her olive skin and her hair matched with it's silky black appearance. 

Many students, boys and girls alike, stood just behind the large women in pale blue uniforms. Many of them shivered, their forms only covered with a fine silk. 

Dumbledore began to clap and the rest of the students followed in suit. 

The women's face relaxed into a gracious smile and extended a large hand to Dumbledore once she reached him. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore," she replied in a deep voice "I 'ope you are well?" 

Her French accent was thick and gave her a regal sound.

"In excellent form, thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one hand behind her, "as Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses-"

Dumbledore was quick to reply, "our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them,"

"Come," Madame Maxime said to her students and the Hogwarts students parted.

It was only a few minutes later they they heard an odd sound, it was a muffled rumble.

It was soon after that a black pole emerged from the lake, it was followed by a ship that had a strangely skeletal look. 

The figures approached them covered in thick furs. 

"Dumbledore!" The man called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a hearty voice with a rich accent.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said with a smile "How good it is to be here, how good  Viktor, come along, into the warmth you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold."

"It's Krum!" Theodore whispered excited, Draco grinned in return as they watched Krum walk into their school.

The students of Hogwarts filed in after the Drumstrang students, whispers of excitement filled the halls. 

The slytherins had taken their seats at their table. The Beauxbaton students had already taken their seats at the Gyriffindor table while the Drumstrang students stood in the door way.

"They're coming over here!" Pansy whispered excitedly, Draco looked to see the Durmstrang students settle down next to them. 

Draco felt the excitement in a tight bunch in her stomach, even Blaise's normally stoic face cracked a smile.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said   
Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

With a wave of his hand food appeared before the students.

There was several foreign dishes, Draco made sure to have some of them. It reminded her of the trips she and her mother took to France.

The desserts had several foreign dishes as well, rich chocolates and whipped meringues.

After everyone had finished their dinner and desert, Dumbledore stood once more "The moment has come," said Dumbledore, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me   
introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation"  there was a smattering of polite applause, "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

A much larger applause echoed throughout the hall. 

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the word 'champion' the hall had become more attentive and Dumbledore held a look of amusement.

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Flinch walked forward carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways: their   
magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and of course their ability to cope with danger."

At the last word the hall went silent as if they were all holding their breath.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector. The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore took his wand and tapped the casket three times. The lid creaked open, Dumbledore reached inside and pulled out a large wooden cup. It was full to the brim with blue flames.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of   
the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

Draco wondered who would put their name in the goblet of fire and who would be chosen.

Dumbledore sent them off to bed and the chatter of excitement followed them down the hall.


	33. 1994: the four champions

Blaise had been worried sick about Draco for the past two months and he'd had quite enough of it. 

As soon as they got back to the common room he pulled her up to the dorm bathroom.

With the wave of his wand he locked the door and removed Draco's glamour. 

"What's been happening with you? We're all worried about you," 

Draco just looked down letting her hair shroud her face.

Blaise cheat was heaving and his voice raised slighty "talk to me!" 

He didn't mean to shout, he had just become so frustrated.

He saw Draco flinch back but he couldn't see the tears fall down her cheeks. 

She whispered out a small "sorry."

Blaise heart dropped in an instant and he was quick to rush forward and lift her face with his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. It's not your fault, it's okay your safe here your safe." Blaise's words came out in a rush and he wiped the tears away from Draco's eyes.

He leaned his forehead against hers and said quietly "I'm not going to be like him."

The move was so intimate that Draco wasn't sure what to do.

Blaise leaned back after a minute or two and observed that the bags under Draco's now puffy eyes had darkened considerably.

Draco smiled weakly and leaned into Blaise's hand "I'm okay," 

"You're safe here, I promise." 

Draco let out a snort as she adverted her eyes, "tell that to Moody," her voice had a sarcastic tone but her eyes juts looked tired.

Blaise ducked down to look her in the eyes, "I won't let that happen again." 

Draco hesitate but ended up nodding, giving Blaise a smile. 

Blaise seemed to only just realised the intimacy of the way they were stood and stepped away. He felt heat in his cheeks luckily the blush didn't show on his dark skin.

He cleared his throat, "we should probably go to bed," Draco nodded in reply, a pink dust spread across her cheeks. 

Draco placed her glamour back on to get changed and waited under the covers, soft snores could be heard throughout the room.

Her bed dipped when Blaise slipped in, Blaise stayed up that night making sure Draco was asleep before he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Halloween and the school was a buzz on who would be picked for the triwizard tournament.

Alot of people were rooting for the Hufflepuff Cedric diggory.

Much like yesterday little attention was spent on lessons and spent on the tournament instead. 

When they entered the great hall it was almost full and the goblet had been moved to be in front of Dumbledore's seat.

Finally when the feast was finished an the plates were at long last clean, Dumbledore stood.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" he indicated the door behind the staff table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

With a sweeping wave of his wand the candles and pumpkins extinguished. The blue flame in the goblet was all the students could focus on.

There was a gasp as the blue flame turned red. Sparks flew and a flame leapt out letting go of a charred piece of parchment.

Dumbledore caught the piece and held it by the blue flame. 

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

That was no surprise for Draco, cheers and screams filled the hall. 

Krum made his way to the door that Dumbledore had gestured to at the start.

The hall was quick to quieten down again, a few seconds later the flame turned red again. A second piece of   
parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur disappeared though the same door as Krum while the girls from her school dissolved into tears.

As soon as Fleur disappeared the silence was back. The air was still with excitement. 

The flames turned red once more, the flame leapt out and Dumbledore plucked the parchment from the air. 

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The Slytherin table clapped along to the Hufflepuffs loud cheers.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Dumbledore stopped speaking.

Draco looked around in confusion but her eyes locked on to the goblet, the flame had turned red.

Confused murmurs spread around the hall and another piece of parchment flew in the air.

Dumbledore grabbed the parchment from the air. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out "Harry Potter."

"No way!" Pansy hissed.

A random slytherin further down yelled out "he cheated!"

Theodore from across from them whispered "of course Potter gets more glory," Goyle snickered in reply.

Dumbledore called again and Potter finally moved from where he say frozen. 

Draco felt kind of sorry for him, either he didn't do or he was very good at acting. 

Potter disappeared though the door followed by Proffesor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore.

Once they were gone whispers broke out throughout the hall, many had a tone of outrage.

The rest of the hall was dismissed before the champions came back out. 

The slytherins sat round the fire in the common room.

"We should get back at him," Theodore said.

"How would we do that?" Pansy asked.

"We could do some kind of badge in support of Diggory and against Potter, I know the Hufflepuffs would be for that," Blaise said.

"I can do the charms," Draco offered, it would give her something to do as she had finished most of her homework already. 

"We'll come up with the ideas then!" Theodore said excitedly. 

"It may take a few days to perfect."

Blaise watched on as Draco sat with her wand between her teeth, a look of concentration on her face as she leant over a badge for the remainder of the evening.

The next morning their first lesson was care of magical creatures.

They crossed over the pitch to the small hut that say by the forest once again.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion," Blaise said as soon as he spotted Potter.

"Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer," Pansy said with smirk on her lips.

"Half the Triwizard champions have died, how long do you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."Draco finished.

Potter had no reply as Hagrid arrived and got them to work 'walking their skrewts.

The next few days Draco worked tirelessly on the badges. Blaise would help now and again but he mostly watched from the side lines.

She couldn't help feel a little sorry for Potter but she tried to push those thoughts aside, they were rivals. Enemies. 

That's all they could be, so Draco played her role. It had become a routine of sorts.

They were finally done on the night before double potions the next day, Pansy and Theodore ensured they were handed out to the whole of the slytherin table and any other students who would take one. 

They were yellow with 'support Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts champion' in red.

The slytherins stood in front of the potions classroom, Blaise was the first to spot Potter and Granger and made their present know by saying, "Like them, Potter?"

Draco turned to look at Potters tired looking face, she placed a smirk on her face as she said, "and this isn't all   
they do, look!"

Draco pressed a finger to the badge causing the message to vanish and be replaced with green text of 'Potter stinks!' With the twisted green face of Potter.

The rest of te Slytherins howled with laughter and pressed their own badges.

"Oh very funny," Granger said sarcastically, "real witty."

Draco glanced to Weasley who was making no move to help Potter which made her curious.

Her eyes focused back on Granger, "Want one, Granger? I've got   
loads. But don't touch my hand, now. Wouldn't want you sliming it up."

Potter reached for his wand and Draco felt like she deserved any spell he threw at her, he seemed like he was about to burst from anger the past week. He needed to let off steam and to an extent so did she.

While many of the students ran down the hall, Blaise stepped forward by was stopped by a subtle shake of Draco's head.

"Harry!" Granger warned.

Potter just needed a little more push.

"Go on, then, Potter," Draco said quietly taking out her own wand, "Moody's not here to look after you now, do it, if you've got the guts."

They stared into each others eyes for a second before they both acted at the same time.

"Funnunculus!"

"Densaugeo!"

The jets of lights collided and ricocheted off of each other. 

Potter's hit Goyle in the face while Draco's hit Grangers.

Weasley finally hurried forward to Granger's side.

Granger's teeth were going longer by the second and Goyle's nose was covered in giant boils.

"And what is all this noise about?" A familiar voice said from behind them.

Draco turned to see Severus, Draco put on an innocent voice playing her role perfectly.

"Potter attacked me, sir-"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Potter insisted.

"- and he hit Goyle, look."

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Severus said calmly to Goyle whose face looked like it was covered in poisonous fungi.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Weasley said. "Look!"

Granger's teeth were now growing past her collar.

"Hospital wing as well, Granger," 

Granger was quick to run off down the hall out of sight.

"Let's see," Severus said, "fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

Before he turned to walk back into the classroom Severus said, "mister Malfoy I will speak to you after class."

The class started and Draco noticed once again that Weasley did not sit with Potter. 

Potter was taken from the class by a griffindore boy mere moments after it had started.

The lesson went quickly for Draco and it wasn't long for everyone to be packing up.

Blaise and Pansy waited for her but she smiled and urged them to go ahead.

She went to stand in front of Severus's desk as he cleaned the blackboard.

"Now was there any reason for the fight today Drcao?"

Draco gave a shrug and simply said, "to blow off steam," 

Flying would usually help with that but being unable to do so along with the events of this year left her stressed.

Severus walked round the desk and leaned against it in front of Draco. 

"No I know you have had trouble this year, with Moody and your mother told me of the nightmares," Draco looked away at the last word, "but fighting will not help this."

"I know," Draco said quietly with a sob caught in her thoat.

Severus pulled her into a hug, he saw much of himself in Draco.

A scared, abused child trying to be brave and strong for a mother that was also abused on a daily basis. 

Severus wanted to be there for Draco when ever he could so the child would not make the same mistakes that he did. He loved Draco as one of his own and would protect the him like one.


	34. November 1994: The Hungarian Horntail

It was a day till the first task the past few weeks looked like hell for Potter, what with Rita Skeeter's article on him and his slow deteriorating relationship with Weasley.

Draco watched in curiosity as Potter sent a spell to rip Diggory's bag to go up to talk to him alone. 

Draco watched on and took notice of the pink tinge on Potter's tanned skin. 

She only tore her eyes away when Blaise called her name, she turned to face him before saying, "Come on otherwise we'll be late for charms."

Draco found it difficult to focus on her classes that day, too excited for the first task tomorrow. 

Even though they were meant to be rivals Draco couldn't help but hope that Potter wouldn't be stupid enough to die.

The next day the slytherins made their way down to the stands, there was s clearing of land and in the middle of that land was what seemed to be a make shift nest with large eggs surrounding a golden egg in the center. 

Dragons that the only thing the challenge could be with eggs that large. Draco felt giddy and nervous at the same time.

It would be amazing to see a dragon in real life, Draco juts admit that she had an obsession with the creature sin she was a small child, what with her name and all.

But she also knew how dangous dragons could be.

Cedric was up first against a Swedish short-snout, it was blue in colour and was particularly menacing with it's skeletal form and blue flames coming out of its nose.

The dragon was particularly popular for it's ability to turn timber and bone to ash within seconds with it's flame.

Bagman voice echoed around the stands, "for our first task ladies and gentlemen, our champions must steal a golden egg from a dragon!"

Gasps echoed around the stands, dragons were very protective of their eggs.

"Now ladies and gentlemen up first, facing off the Swedish short-snout, Cedric Diggory"

Diggory exited the tent to deafening cheers, the dragon had soon locked its eyes on Diggory.

Bright blue flames made their towards Diggory who only just dodged them by ducking behind a near by rock.

Diggory transfigured a near by rock into a Labrador, the dragon now distracted headed towards the dog which was wagging it's tail and yipping happily. 

The audience gasped loudly as the dragon got closer to the dog. Diggory quietly made his way to the egg using the rocks as cover. 

Just as Diggory was about to touch the egg the dragon turned back to Diggory and let out another burst of flames.

The crowd gasped as Diggory quickly grabbed the egg and rolled to a rick for cover. 

The dragon tamers were quick to his rescue as Diggory ran back to the tent clutching the right side of his face. 

The common Welsh green was brought out, was not as dangerous as it preferred to keep to itself and was more know for its musical roar then it's danger.

"Up next is the beautiful Fleur Delacour up against the Welsh green!"

The cheers started up again as Fleur made her way out.

Fleur went for a safer plan it seemed as she put the dragon into a magical slumber with a charm, the dragon fell under the spell easy enough slumping down beside its eggs and Fleur made her way to the egg. 

Fleur made it to the egg without complication until the dragon let out a snort that cause a flame to erupt from its nose and set Fleur's skirt alight.

Luckily she was able to get the flame put out, with a jet of water from her wand and went back to the tent, egg in her arms.

Krum was up next and everyone was on the edge of their seats. 

Krum was up against the Chinese Fireball a brilliant red and gold dragon know for the round balls on fire it shoots from its nostrils.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the man you've all been waiting for it's Victor Krum up against Chinese Fireball!"

Krum ran out and ducked to dodge the ball of fire headed towards him, the Chinese fireball was a particularly aggressive breed of dragon.

When Krum next got the chance he cast a Conjunctivitis Curse at the dragon, hitting it's eyes and blinding it temporarily. 

The dragon roared in pain and stumbled around and smashed it's own eggs in the process. 

Krum ran though the dragon's legs and dived for the egg before rushing back to the tent before the curse wore off.

Potter was next and Draco felt the knot in the bottom of her stomach tighten. 

The knot seemed to get worse when they brought out a Hungarian Horntail.

'Of course potter would get the most dangous dragon of all,' Draco thought to herself.

The Hungarian Horntail was the largest of all the dragons standing at fifty feet, that was double the size of the Chinese fireball and almost three time the size of the Welsh green.

Draco had to give him this Potter did have a knack for getting into danger.

The Hungarian Horntail was the most menacing out of the four dragons with it's black skin and bronze horns and spikes that travled the length of its tail.

The Hungarian Horntail was know as the most vicious and aggressive breeds of dragon with it's flame able to reach up to fifty feet and it's breath able to get hot enough to heat stone in second.

Potter had his work cut out for him with this one. 

Draco nervously chewed on her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers nervously.

Blaise looked towards her and took her hand in his to stop the habit and hid them between their legs where they couldn't be seen.

"Finally, ladies and gentlemen our last champion our very own Harry Potter up against a Hungarian Horntail."

The crowd screamed and the whistle was blown.

Potter stepped out wide eyed, the dragon had its eyes already locked on to him.

The dragon swished it's tail back and forth menacingly causing indentations in the ground.

Potter pointed his wand straight up and yelled "accio firebolt!"

Those few seconds waiting were long and filled with a tension.

The firbolt came zooming towards Potter.

Potter threw his leg over and zoomed past the crowd into the air.

He dived. The Horntail's head following him, he pulled out of the dive just in time and only just swerved to avoid a burst of flames.

Draco's palms were sweating from the anticipation and her heart was racing. 

Potter soared higher in a circle, the Horntail was still following his progress.

Draco knew there was no denying that Potter was a fantastic flyer for his age, he was practically on Krum's level.

Potter plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky, he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes.

Draco tensed and she could hear the gasps of the audience.

Potter kept on going however, he zoomed around the back of the   
Horntail, he began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to chase him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared.

The audience watched in wonder as Potter teased this dragon away from her eggs.

He flew higher and the Hungarian followed her neck stretched to its fullest. He kept moving side to side as if charming a snake.

He flew even higher, the dragon let out a roar in frustration and flickered her tail but she was out of his reach, she tried to catch him with her flame but he dodged.

Her jaws widened and it only took a few more seats for her to rear back and spread her dark wings.

Potter suddenly dived before the dragon could change her mind. He took one hand off the broom to scoop up the egg and he soared up above the stands.

The cheers were deafening, just as loud as they had been at the world cup. 

Draco almost joined in to before she remembered who she was supposed to be and placed on a scowl.

Potter was ushered away as the tamers tried to gain control of the Hungarian.

Potter had tied. Potter had tied with Krum while Diggory was second and Fleur last.

Draco couldn't believe it, though she supposed she should had expected it considering it's Potter.

The students made their way back to the castle after the scoring, many were taking excitedly about the events that just took place, while most of the slytherins looked put out.

Draco put up an image of being disgruntled and complained loudly to her fellow slytherins but inside she was just glad Potter didn't die.

Draco couldn't decide if she was happy or sad that the next challenge wasn't until February.


	35. December 1994: The Yule ball

The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. Drafty as the castle always was, it made Draco glad for the fires and thick walls. It also made her wonder how the two other schools weren't freezing sleeping inside a ship and carriage.

Still tending the horrible skrewts the class grumbled over the remaining ten of the creatures. Now approaching six feet in length, they had still not lost their insatiable desire to attack and kill one another.

They were tasked with seeing if the gruesome creatures would take to hibernating. It seemed the creatures did not take well to hibernating or being forced into a pillow lined box and nailed in.

Hagrid was soon yelling, "Don panic,   
now, don' panic!" while the skrewts rampaged around the pumpkin patch.

Most of the class ran from Hagrid's hut and took to barricading themselves in, leaving only the golden  trio to help.

"Disgusting creatures," Pansy muttered watching the aggressive, grey armoured skrewts.

"You mean the skrewts or the golden trio?" Blaise said calmly with the raise of a single eyebrow.

Theodore let out a chuckle while Draco released a very un-Malfoy snort.

The slytherins watched as Rita skeeta approached.

"Foul women," Pansy said "only sucking up to Potter for the front page."

"Why else would she want to get near Potter?" Draco said  taking a quick glance towards Crabbe and Goyle.

The bell soon rung and the Slytherins made their way to their next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of Transfiguration class on Thursday, they had finished their work turning guinea fowls into guinea pigs and had copied down their homework from the blackboard 'Describe, with examples, the ways in which Transforming Spells must be adapted when performing Cross-Species Switches'.

Proffesor Mcgonagall stood before the class, "The Yule Ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above, although you may invite a younger student if   
you wish-"

Proffesor Mcgonagall was cut of by a shrill giggle from Lavander Brown. 

Proffesor Mcgonagall pointedly ignored them and continued, "Dress robes will be worn and the ball will   
start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then -"

Professor Mcgonagall stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender giggled harder this time with her hand covering her mouth.

"But that does not mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rung and the students rushed out with the exception of Potter who was held back.

Draco's mother had insisted she stay at Hogwarts over the winter and enjoy the ball, she had agreed reluctantly but still felt the guilty feeling in her gut telling her she should be home protecting her mother.

She was excited for the ball but, there was the meloncoly thoughts that followed her that she would have to go as a boy and where a stuffy suit rather then a dress.

The ball was the only thing anyone could talk about including the slytherins.

One afternoon when the Slytherin trio sat in the boy's dormitory with the doors locked they were talking about just that.

Draco had her glamour down but had her wand by her side, her hand flinched towards it at every sound she heard from beyond the door.

Blaise was complaining about getting a date for the ball to which Pansy's reply was, "sorry Blaise you'll have to find your own date, it's just us girls for me and Dray."

Pansy clutched on to Draco's arm leaning into her making mock kissy noises causing Draco to laugh.

Blaise smiled at the two before sighing, "I suppose I'll have to, I could ask Daphne Greengrass she seems nice enough." 

"As long as your not going by yourself Blaise wouldn't want you to be lonely," Draco said teasingly.

"Did you hear Dumbledore booked the Weird Sisters!" Pansy said excitedly.

"Yeah," Blaise replied, "he may be crazy but as least he's useful for something."

"Did you see Weasley asking Fleur to the ball?" Pansy said barely containing her laughter.

Draco let a grin take over her face as it truly had been a sight to behold.

Blaise let a smirk cross his face as well, "the face she gave him!"

"The face he had when he ran off you mean," Draco said letting out a giggle.

"Poor Weasley fell under a veelas spell,"

"Wonder if either him or Potter will have a date for the ball," Blaise said.

"I heard potter got turned down by Cho Chang," Pansy said leaning her forearms on her crossed legs.

"She's going with Diggory right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah but no one knows who Krum is going with," 

"Doesn't matter really does it, he can get any girl of his choosing," Blaise said and the other two nodded in agreement.

The night approached the dormatority filled with laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the ball was here the whole of Hogwarts was covered in snow. The windows were covered in thick layers of ice making it near impossible to see out of them. 

The slytherins woke on Christmas morning to piles of presents at the bottom of their beds. 

Even though it was Christmas all anybody could talk about was the ball, the girls, with the exception of Draco, were chatting animatedly about their dresses. 

The boys, though still excited were not as concerned about the ball as the girls.

Many of the girls, including Pansy, rushed to their dorms at five to get ready for the ball which started at eight.

Draco dressed in black velvet robes, which Draco was relived to find were quite comfortable.

Blaise wore dark navey almost black robes and Thedore worse black robes similar to Draco's.

The girls met them down by the entrance of the common room, Pansy linked her arm with Draco's wearing a pale pink dress that had a ruffled skirt.

Blaise did end up going with Daphne Greengrass who wore a deep green dress that fit her form nicely.

Theodore went with Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister who wore a deep red off the shoulder dress.

Crabbe and Goyle wore dark green robes but neither had a partner.

The slytherins made their way down to the great hall and took their place among the crowd at the ball to watch the champions come out. 

Everyone was surprised to see Granger with Krum, she looked beautiful in her blue periwinkle robes next to Krum. Even her hair had calmed down, now styled in a pretty up do.

Fleur looked lovely as always in a silver satin dress adorned with flowers. Her partner Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, looked just as handsome in his black robes.

Diggory had his fan club swooning, accompanying him was Cho Chang. She wore traditional Chinese dress in white with a blue flower pattern.

Potter wore bottle green robes that suited his tanned skin tone, Draco had to admit his mess of hair made him almost look effortless. Beside him was   
Parvati Patil who looked stunning in the shocking pink robes that suited her skin which was only slightly darker then Potters. The gold bangles and bracenlets went well with the pink sari.

They watched the champions dance and many began to join in. Draco grabbed Pansy by the hand by the hand and led her onto the dance floor, Draco spun Pansy though the air living her up before setting her down again.

They danced a little more before they stopped for the Christmas feast. Everyone looked to be enjoying themselves, apart from Weasley who was sulking in a corner with his eyes set on Granger as she talked happily with Krum. 

After the feast the weird sisters came out, everyone cheered loudly to the first note of the song.

Draco danced some more with Pansy before handing her off to a handsome Drumstrang boy with a wink before slipping out.

Draco just managed to duck round a corner when she spotted Potter and Diggory chatting closely.

It seems she had only managed to catch the end of the conversation.

"Well... take a bath, okay?"

"What?"

"Take a bath, and take the egg with you, and just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think, Trust me."

Potter stared at him

"Tell you what," Diggory said, "use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Gotta go, want to say good night."

Diggory grinned and rushed off leaving Potter looking bewildered and turning to leave.

Draco raised an eye brow at the scene before rushing off towards the lake.

She spotted Blaise in the distance and smiled. Draco made sure no one was around before hiding behind a tree.

She removed her glamour and transfigured her robes and shoes into a dress and heels.

The dress was made out of the same black velvet as her robes, it had a slit going up her right leg and spaghetti straps. The dark velvet contrasted her creamy white skin and blonde hair. She had black heels to match, it was difficult walking in heels on the hard frozen grounds especially when Draco had little skill with heel already. Draco's hair fell in soft curls framing her pretty face.

"Thought I'd find you here," Draco said walking up to Blaise. 

Blaise heard the familiar voice and turned wide eyed to see Draco.

"Where's Pansy?" He asked looking around for their friend.

The excitement had seemed to have gotten to Draco tonight as she felt a surge of confidence as she said with a smirk on her plump pink lips and a casual shrug, "left her dancing with a handsome Drumstrang boy, what about your date where is she?"

Blaise now recovering from the shock turned back to his usual suave nature, "left her dancing with a handsome Beauxbaton boy."

Draco grinned and walked closer holding up her skirt in one hand and grabbed Blaise's hand with the other.

She led him to the forbidden forest.

"What if you get caught?" 

Draco looked back at him and gave him a tantalizing smile, "No one will come up here, why? Scared your date will find out and hex your balls off?"

Blaise let out a snort, "What's gotten into you?"

Draco had a teasing look in her eyes as she smirked with those kissable lips, which caused a slew of butterflys to burst into his stomach, "I'm feeling daring."

They reached the edge of the forest where Draco leaned against a tree and Blaise leaned a forearm next to her head. 

Draco looked back at the castle as the moonlight covered every inch of it, "it looks beautiful at night doesn't it?"

Blaise didn't look away from her face as he responded, "Yeah," the reply was soft and held an affection to it.

Draco didn't have the dark bags under her eyes anymore, she had been sleeping better. He still had nightmares but they weren't every night like they used to be.

Blaise's eyes wondered the rest of Draco's body. All her bruises had faded and no apart from a few scars her skin was blemishless.

Draco turned back to look at him with a kind smile.

"You look beautiful Dray," Blaise said mustering up all his courage to do so. Before meeting Pansy and Draco Blaise had been more reserved and kept to himself, situations like this brought that side out of him again.

The way he said her name made her heart pound, "really? I don't have much experience with dress so I didn't know if I looked weird."

"No it's perfect," Blaise said tucking a stand of her behind her ear. 

Blaise leaned their foreheads together and his nose bumped against Draco's, Draco felt like all the air had been stolen from her lungs and she couldn't breath.

Blaise brought his other hand up to stroke her cheek.

The night could have been perfect and they could have kissed but then Blaise ruined it like an idiot and opened his stupid mouth.

"You know I just want to protect you so much and sometimes you're just so weak and I don't know what to do-"

Balsie was cut of by Draco's hand on his chest pushing him back, she blinked and let out a scoff, "excuse me?"

Blaise instantly regretted his words at the offended face Draco had on, maybe it was Draco's confidence tonight that stopped the thought that she was a weak nuisance to those around her, but she couldn't stop the hurt in her heart that these words insinuated that it was true.

Draco slipped around Blaise and walked around him causing him to turn to look at her. 

Blaise couldn't seem to speak but Draco could, "I'm not something for you to just protect Blaise."

"I-" Blaise felt stupid what had he said, he didn't mean that he just wanted to say that he liked her so much. 

"I'm not something broken for you to fix Blaise!" Draco was shaking now, she didn't know if it was with anger or caused by the tears that threatened to tip over the edge.

Draco turned away before Blaise could see a tear run down her cheek, she knew she was over reacting and she felt silly for it. She didn't know why she was reacting this way. She wrapped her arms around her self.

Blaise stepped forward, "Dray I'm-"

"No I can't speak to you right now just, just leave me be."

He could hear the tears in her voice and wanted to go comfort her but, he knew she wanted to be alone right now. 

"Okay just, get back safe." 

Blaise turned and left, he looks back several times before forcing himself to look away.

Draco let the tears pour down her cheeks and suddenly she felt too out in the open, with out thinking she dived into the woods.

Her shoes sunk in the mud and splattered up her legs. 

She ran with her vision blurred. She was having a meltdown over nothing she told herself in anger.

She only stopped running when her lungs burned and her mouth had become dry.

She wipped her eyes and looked up to see she had come to a clearing. There was a small pond that had frozen over and the grass was covered with soft piles of snow.

She sat down in the middle of the clearing, she buried he head into her crossed arms that lay on her knees that she had pulled to her chest.

She sobbed for who knows how long, maybe the stress had finally gotten to her, all of those sleepless nights and constant worrying.

She felt something nudge at her head and the soft snort of a creature which blew warm air onto her.

She slowly looked up and was amazed at what she saw, it was a unicorn. 

She rose her hand hesitantly up to stroke the face of the beautiful creature. 

Draco smiled a sombre smile as the unicorn continued to nudge at her teared stained face. She wiped her face and whispered, "I'm okay, promise."

The unicorn laid next to her, it's head in her lap.

She traced her finger around the horn and brushed her fingers though it's soft hair.

Draco looked up at the sky before sighing and taking out her wand. She cast a tempus charm and saw that it was almost midnight. 

She went to stand up and the unicorn followed nudging at her as if to say to not go.

Draco giggled and gave the horse one last stoke, "I'll be back promise."

Draco made her way out of the woods successfully, she transfigured her robes and shoes back before placing he glamour back on and making her way to the common room.

When she got back Blaise was pacing the bedroom nervously while everyone else was asleep.

Draco came in quietly with only the creek of the dorm door notifying Blaise to her presence. 

Draco froze when she saw Blaise went to open his mouth but Draco spoke first, "can this wait till we'rein bed?" 

Blaise was still for a moment, she sounded tired so just gave a curt nod.

Draco was curled in bed and had taken here glamour off in no time.

She enjoined the time she could have the glamour it let her skin breath and magic flow freely without being trapped by a barrier.

Blaise drew the curtains and muttered several spells to stop people from entering or overhearing. 

Balsie turned to Draco's slightly puffy eyes, "I'm sorry-"

Draco pressed a finger to his lips with a tired smile, "it's fine I overreacted."

"Still I'm sorry," he said running his thumb around her eye.

Draco was laying beneath with Blaise leaning over her with his hand on her cheek.

Blaise's lips parted as he leaned down and Draco closed her eyes as their lips brushed gently. 

Blaise's hand moved to her hair and Draco's and become wrapped around his neck, their faces were still close with their noses touching.

"I like you," Blaise whispered barley audible. 

Draco hesitated, "I think I like you too."

They kissed once more before Draco's eyes couldn't stay open.

Blaise chuckled lightly and fell to the bed on his side and pulls Draco's frame towards him.

"My eyes hurt," she mumbled, Blaise lifted her chin kissing each of her closed eye lids before pulling her close to his chest.


	36. 1995: the second task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have done fan art of this story or anything similar I would love to see it, feel free to leave links in the comments :)

The owl swooped though the the open window and dropped the newspaper on to Draco's plate. 

Draco looked around to see the rest of the Slytherin table talking over the same newspaper.

Draco unfolded the newspaper and on the front page with a large photo of Hagrid was the bold text.

DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE

'Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments. In September of this year, he hired Alastor  
"Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of  
Magic. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures. 

Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates.

Hagrid has been using his  
newfound authority to terrify the students-'

Draco couldn't read anymore, she rather liked Hagrid. Although he wouldn't always take into account the dangers of certain creatures, he was kind. Giants just faced prejudice in the wizarding community along with other creatures like werewolves. Draco though that the wizarding community should learn from where people had been prejudice towards them.

The famous Salem witch trials, the times of Merlin where it was harder for witches and wizards to hide as their eyes would glow gold when casting magic.

Witches and wizards put to death for being who they were, something they couldn't help. It was just happening all over again but with magical creatures this time. 

Draco and the rest of the Slytherins weren't surprised when they arrived at Hagrid's hut and in Hagrid's place stood an elderly women with grey hair.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago," she barked as they struggled through the snow. 

"Who're you? Wheres Hagrid?" Weasley said.

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," the women said briskly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Potter repeated loudly.

"He is indisposed," said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly.

Draco heard many of the Slytherins laugh behind her and gave a weak snicker of her own.

"This way, please," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and she strode off around the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering.

The class followed, Proffesor Grubby-Plank ignored Potter's questions on Hagrid.  She led them past the paddock where the huge Beauxbatons horses were standing, huddled against the cold, and toward a tree on the edge of the forest, where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered.

It wasn't her unicorn, Draco could tell there was subtle differences, her unicorn had specks of gold dancing across it's skin while this one was more iridescent.

Draco had yet to give her unicorn a name, she pondered over this thought as the girls let out a noice of awe.

The unicorn was still very beautiful, it was whiter, whiter then the snow. It had golden hooves which it pawed against the ground and threw back it's horned head.

"Boys keep back!" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, throwing out an arm and catching Potter hard in the chest. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it."

Draco was glad to be left at the fence as she wouldn't want to give away her gender though a unicorn.

"What d'you reckons wrong with him? You don't think a skrewt - ?" Potter said to Weasley beside him.

"Oh he hasn't been attacked, Potter, if that's what you're thinking," said Blaise. "No, he's just too ashamed to show his big, ugly face."

"What d'you mean?" said Potter sharply eyes flickering between Blaise and Draco.

Draco brought out the newspaper which she had stuffed into her pocket. 

"There you go," she said. "Hate to break it to you. Potter." 

Although on the outside it was fake the sympathy she held for having to break it this was was real. 

She hadn't been aware that the off hand comment she had made to Rita Skeeter while Crabbe and Goyle were around would end up in the paper. She hadn't realised until Crabbe and Goyle were constantly talking about it.

"What do you mean, 'we all hate Hagrid'?" Potter spat and Draco held back a flinch, "What's this rubbish about him," he pointed at Crabbe, "getting a bad bite off a flobberworm? They haven't even got teeth!"

Crabbe sniggered from behind Draco, seeming very pleased with himself.

"Well, I think this should put an end to the oaf's teaching career," Blaise said standing by Draco.

"None of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all.They'll be worried he'll eat their kids," Draco said.

Potter opened his mouth but was cut off by the Proffesor "are you paying attention over there?"

Draco spent the rest of the lesson looking at Potter's hands which were in tight fists. 

The whole week continued on like this, Proffesor Grubby-Plank taking over care of magical creatures, Hagrid  no where in sight and one very angry Potter. 

But when Hagrid returned on Monday and Potter seemed ecstatic, Draco couldn't help but feel relieved even if she didn't know why. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time up to the second task was mostly uneventful, Blaise and Draco had not told Pansy about them yet but Draco had a feeling Pansy was getting suspicious as they two would sneak away behind an alcove to sneak kisses.

They hadn't really discussed what they were themselves yet, they were going with what felt right. Blaise was sweet to her and it gave her a warm feeling in her heart.

Draco had been back to visit her unicorn when she managed to sneak of when she had a free period. She decided to call her Espérer, it was French for hope. It wasn't the most creative name but when she looked at the unicorn she felt hope, it was a feeling she couldn't quite describe. Hope was something she did not feel it often but when she did it was a warm feeling in her chest that grew so hot it made her chest ache.

By the task came Draco was filed with so many confusing feelings and that was when not mentioning the strange ones she felt for Potter.

She sat in the stands in front of the lake, she wondered if the task had anything to do with the Merpeople.

The Slytherin common room had a massive pane of thick glass that allowed them to see into the lake.

The Merpeople may not be as beautiful as their warm water counterpart but there were very fascinating. 

Some of the students even talked to the Merpeople though sign language.

The crowd looked around worriedly search for Potter only to see him running toward the judges just as the task was about to start.

Bagman's voice boomed across the dark waters towards the stand.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One. Two. Three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air and the crowd jumped up cheering. 

Draco watched as Potter waded out into the lake while the overs had dived in already. Drack looked on with her brows furrowed wondering what he was going to do.

The stands began to become noisey with laughter and jeers from the Slytherins.

Blaise looked towards Draco's face and felt a pull in his chest, why did she have to concentrate on Potter so much?

Suddenly Potter had dived down into the water.

The crowd looked on nervously for who was to come up first.

The water was still and silent and did not ease any of Draco's thoughts.

Fleur came up first but with nobody in hand, having been attacked by grindylows she had come up.

Cedric was next with Cho Chang, the crowd cheered loudly.

Krum came up next with a shark head that he transfigured back to reveal his own and Granger on his arm.

Potter came up finally causing a breath that Draco had been holding in to be released.

He tugged along Weasley and a little girl that was meant to be Fleur's treasure.

They crowd erupted into cheers as Potter helped the little girl swim to the dock.

Draco felt a small smile curl on her lips as she thought, 'always the hero," 

Bagman's voice filled the stands once more, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore  
decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows,

Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points." 

Polite applause came from the stands.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him forty-seven points."

The Hufflepuffs cheered loudly and the rest of Hogwarts cheered accordingly.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was  
nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Cheers came from the students of Durmstrang.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his  
own."

Draco gave a slight shake of her head as if to say 'of course he did.'

"Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However, Mr Potter's score  
is forty-five points."

Draco gave a polite applause and attempted to look you put but she ended up biting her to stop the smile curling on her lips.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June,"continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

The slytherins were heading back to the common room when Blaise looked around to see Pansy up ahead with Theodore, he pulled Draco into an aclove.

He didn't bother to remove the glamour as he pulled her into a bruising kiss to make the feeling in his stomach go away.

His lip pushed against her soft ones, his hand lay on her waist. 

He pulled away to see shock and a blush across her male face.

"What was that for?" She asked with a fond smile.

Blaise looked away in embarrassment, "you were looking at Potter." 

Draco gave a snort, "well it was the second task."

Draco bit her lip as she asked, "Blaise what are we?"

Blaise looked back at her, "well if you wanted to we could be together, I know I want to." 

Draco pulled Blaise forward by his robes, "I've never been in a relationship before but I'd like to try."

It was in that moment that all Draco's thoughts of Potter seemed to fade away.


	37. 1995: Meeting Sirius Black

It was double potions again and yet again there was another article for their golden trio.

"There they are, there they are!" Pansy said clinging on to Draco's arm, Draco thought that Pansy may find this role a little too enjoyable.

"You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" Pansy said loudly, and she threw the magazine at Granger just as the door opened and Severus appeared.

Draco remembered the article in much detail and how it had caused a feeling in her stomach that made her want to be sick.

Harry Potter's Secret Heartache

'Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.

Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."

The article went on to accuse Granger of making love potions. Draco couldn't seem to get the article out of her head and it made her sick to her stomach and she couldn't seem to get it to stop.

Draco thought the article was stupid as the two ha been friends for years and they seemed more like siblings.

But Draco couldn't seem to get that niggling piece of doubt out of her head.

Potter's others dates hadn't bothered but that was Potter seemed to not like them while Granger seemed more likely.

Draco didn't know why she was having these thoughts, she was supposed to hate Potter it was a role she played well. They were enemies and Draco had Blaise.

Draco was brought out of her thoughts by an icy voice. 

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is. Miss Granger, I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Severus had been very easy to anger this year, Draco wondered if this had anything to do with anything going on at the manor.

"Ah, reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape added, snatching up the copy of Witch Weekly. "A further ten points from Gryffindor, oh but of  
course" Severus's black eyes fell on Rita Skeeter's article. "Potter  
has to keep up with his press cuttings."

The dungeon rang with the Slytherins' laughter, Severus must have been in a particularly foul mood as he began to read the article out loud.

"Harry Potter's Secret Heartache... dear, dear. Potter, what's ailing you now? 'A boy like no other, perhaps..."

Severus paused after each sentence which allowed hearty laughter to each from the Slytherins.

"Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate.' How very touching," sneered Severus, rolling up the magazine to continued gales of laughter from the Slytherins. "Well, I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than on your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger, over there,  
beside Miss Parkinson. Potter, that table in front of my desk. Move. Now."

The class settled down but Draco kept her eyes trained on severus as he waved a crystal bottle in front of Potter.

There was a knock on the dungeon door. 

"Enter," said Severus.

All the students turned their heads to see who it was that had disturbed their lesson.

Professor Karkaroff came in.  
Everyone watched him as he walked up toward Snape's desk.

Draco watched closely at Karkaroff's lips but couldn't seem to work out what he as saying. Draco brows furrowed as she wondered what he wanted with Severus and Draco supposed she would have to ask later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a Hogsmeade weekend when Draco spotted the large black dog.

Narcissa had told Draco that Sirius was an Animagus, it was one of the many secrets that Peter Pettigrew had spilled when turning to the dark side.

The dog seemed to spot her as it wagged it's tail in greeting and began to walk as if expecting her to follow.

Draco excused herself from her friends with the excuse of buying some supplies for school and that she would meet them back at the castle.

She ran after the dog, only just managing to do so by seeing the tail of the dog go round a corner.

The dog led her across a scrubby patch of ground that rose to meet  
the rocky foot of the mountain.

She followed the dog higher, up onto the mountain itself. For nearly half an hour she climbed a steep, winding, and stony path, following the dog's wagging tail.

When she reachd the top with her back covered in sweat and chest heaving, she saw a narrow fissure in the rock. She squeezed into it and  
found herself in a cool, dimly lit cave. 

Near by there was Buckbeak the Hippogriff, he was tethered to a large rock.

'He's safe' Draco thought to herself in relief.

She gave a deep bow and Buckbeak regarded her for a few seconds before bending his own scaly knees. Draco took slow steps as to not spook the creature and ran her hand up the side of his face. It was something she of the did for Espérer and she seemed to enjoy it.

Draco turned to face the dog that sat down panting at the other end of the cave.

Draco made her way over and sat down in front of the dog.

"I do hope you're really Sirius," Draco thought out loud, "It would be stupid to have come all this way and it be talking to a random dog."

The dog gave a sneeze as if imitating laughter.

Draco bit her lip and looked around nervously, 'it would be safe to take off the glamour right?' She thought.

Her mother had already told Sirius of her true gender, she had to it was part of the reason that Lucius abused them.

The dog seemed to look at her curiously, tilting it's head to the side.

Draco grabbed her wand and closed her eyes as she removed the glamour.

She still had bags under her eyes but they had improved alot.

The dog's tail stopped wagging and it stared at her, Draco felt her shoulders tence.

Then suddenly the dog before her began to shift until Sirius Black sat in front of her. 

Draco felt her lips part slightly in shock as she stared wide eyed at the man before her. She had never seen an Animagus transformation before, it was fascinating in a strange way.

Sirius looked sickly with his pale skin and sunken in cheeks, he probably wasn't able to get much food. His black hair was knotted and messy from being out in the wild and his clothes were dirty and torn.

"You look just like your mother," Sirius said, his voice was rough from little use.

Sirius reached out a callus hand, Draco couldn't stop the violent flinch that took over her body and caused her eyes to scrunch closed.

"Hey kid," Draco opened her eyes hesitantly and saw a soft, sad look on Sirius's face, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Draco gave a shy nod and look down at her hands that lay in her lap, "I know, sorry."

Sirius felt a tight feeling in his chest, as if someone was wrapping their hand around his heart and squeezing tightly. 

Sirius knew what a dark family could do when it came to abuse, and although he had been one to rebel more rather then give in, not everyone had that same strength.

Sirius was ashamed to admit he had been sceptical when he had first received the letter from Narcissa, but now with this scared child in front of him he vowed to work hard to help.

Draco looked at how the clothes hung off Sirius's form with worry, "are you hungry? I could get food for you if you want."

Sirius chuckled loudly and ruffled Draco's hair gently, "don't worry about me kid, worry about yourself."

"No it's okay I have some sweets from Honeydukes you can have," she said rushing to get the sweets from her bag.

She held them out nervously, "it may not be healthy but at least it something."

Sirius seemed to understand that there was no saying no in this instance, so he took the sweets from Draco's small hands.

"I think you should hurt back to Hogwarts now before it gets too late."

Draco fumbled with her wand and cast a tempus charm. She would have to go now if she wanted to talk to Severus before dinner. 

"Um I hope to see you again soon," she said shyly.

Sirius gave a nod, "likewise kid, stay safe."

Draco put her glamour back on and bowed to Buckbeak before leaving. 

She rushed down the mountain, scrapping her hands at times when she slid down the steeper slopes. 

By the time she had got to the bottom her face was flushed and her robes were clinging to her skin due to the sweat.

Her legs were weak with effort, Draco thought to herself, 'I've got to start flying again to get up my strength," as she walked though the village that is now quiet.

Draco reached the castle as the sky was starting to become dark, entering the spring months had given the day more light and the grass was no longer covered in thick snow but was now sprouting flowers instead. 

Draco approached the door of Severus class room and gave a knock. 

A tired "come in," reached Draco though the hard wooden door.

The door creaked as she opened it and Severus was marking homework at his desk, his back was hunched 

"Severus," Draco's voice was soft and quiet.

Severus looked up and with a swish of his wand the door closed and a silencing charm was in place.

"What is it you need Draco?" Severus seemed more stern then usual, Draco could hear it in his voice. 

There was dark circles beneath his eyes and his face was set into a permanent frown, the lines on his face emphasising this. 

"Are you okay Sev?" 

Severus let out a deep side and buried his face into his hands before standing up and gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. 

Draco sat down, her concerned eyes still looking over Severus.

"It has been a tough year, with the tournament-"

"Does it have something to do with mother? Is father hurting her more?"

"No more then usual," but Draco could see the grimce on Severus's face.

"Don't lie to me."

Severus seemed shocked by the determination on Draco's face and in her voice.

Severus walked in front of his desk, "it's true that Lucius has become more violent," 

"Why?" 

Severus rubbed his temples, "me and Narcissa are both worried that the dark lord is returning or at least his followers are."

Draco felt her blood go cold and a heavy feeling appeared in her stomach. 

"What?" Her voice came out helpless. 

She looked toward the floor and a Severus fell to her knees in front of her. 

"We'll get though this I promise," 

Draco knew that these were just sweet lies, they knew the inevitable was coming and all they could do now was hope they had time before it did.


	38. 1995: Mr Crouch

Draco tried to act like her old self but she couldn't help the impending doom that was descending upon her. She just had to keep that doom out of her mind, 'easy said then done,' Draco thought to herself.

The trio headed towards the hut that sat near the forest. Pansy spotted the golden trio missing one of their key members, "Potter, have you split up with your girlfriend? Why was she so upset at breakfast?"

The two  ignored Pansy and continued to the hut.

Draco thought that the care of magic lesson would at least take some of her life away from the thoughts that were plaguing her.

They reached the hut and the sight of crates made all the students worry that the Skrets were back, Draco relaxed instantly as the sight of black fur and flat feet. 

"These're nifflers," said Hagrid, when the class had gathered around. "Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff. There yeh go, look."

Draco had read about nifflers, they were very cute although she suppose she could never have one at the manor with all the valuable things around.

"Useful little treasure detectors," said Hagrid happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed to a patch of overturned earth, "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an get ready ter set 'em loose."

Draco took off her watch and held one of the nifflers in her arms which sniffed eagerly at her face, tickling her ears with it's whiskers.

The niffler was very fluffy and light but she supposed that it would get much heavier when it's was filled. 

The lesson was probably the most fun Draco had had in the care of magical creatures lessons yet. 

Weasley won the prize but Draco didn't mind she spent most of the lesson petting the niffler anyway. 

The next week's went by rather quickly, Draco focused on her studies as it was the only thing she could focus on. What with the quidditch pitch being covered in a large hedge maze that had been growing over the past month. 

Draco had tried to keep on thoughts of the dark lord out of her mind, however she could sense that she was acting how she usually did when she was going home for the holidays to her father. 

She would tense when ever someone would touch her and the nightmares had come back. 

Blaise had tried to pester her about it a few times but she brushed him off, she knew he only meant well but she couldn't deal with it right now. 

It was on one of these nights that Blaise attempted to get her to talk to him, that Draco had escaped to the forest to see Espérer.

The unicorn galloped towards Draco, even with her glamour on the unicorn could tell it was her by her magic. 

Draco allowed herself to laugh gleefully in what felt like years. The unicorn allowed her constant tence muscles to relax as she laid on the grassy floor with the unicorn beside her. 

Draco lay there for awhile just looking at the sky, it calmed her. She didn't feel the constant need to break down into tears like she always did, she didn't feel the constant pressure to please her father. She just felt at peace. 

She knew that as the sky go dark that she had to go in to no be up past curfew. 

She stood unwillingly, saying goodbye to her horned friend, before headed back though the woods. 

She could soon see the castle through the trees, she was just about to exit the forest when she heard a voice.

"Vot is there between you and Hermy-own-ninny?"

Draco stiflied a gasp before hiding behind a tree, that was Krum's voice. 

"Nothing," and that was Potter's, they must have been out for something to do with the third task, "We're friends. She's not my girlfriend and she never has been. It's just that Skeeter woman making things up."

Draco stood silent as she wondered what the trio had done to get on Skeeter's bad side. 

"Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often," Krum said, Draco wouldn't dare to turn around to see their faces but imagined that Krum did not look too convinced. 

"Yeah, because were friends." Draco could tell in Potter's voice that he was fed up with this situation. 

"You haff never...you haff not..."

"No," 

Draco willed them to walk back now, Blaise was probably pacing the common room wondering where she had gotten off to.

"You fly very veil. I vos votching at the first task."

Draco felt the itch to roll her eyes, 'great they were talking about quidditch, I could be here forever' she thought to herself. 

"Thanks," Draco could hear the grim threatening to break is face, I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. The Wronski Feint, you really-"

Potter was cut off by what sounded like something stumbling though the forest, at the same time Draco stood on a twig.

"Vot is it?"

Draco froze, hoping it wasn't her that they heard. 

"Vosn't he a judge?" Draco's brows furrowed in confusion at that, "Isn't he vith your Ministry?"

"Mr Crouch?" Draco muttered to herself quietly before slamming a hand over her mouth. 

Mr Crouch had not been around for months, teachers just said he was sick. Why would he turn up randomly at the forest? 

Draco plucked up her courage and peered around the tree. Mr Crouch looked as if he has been traveling for days, his robes were ripped and bloodied, and his face was covered in exhaustion. 

And that wasn't all that was strange, his behaviour was weird too. He was muttering nonsense to himself and making wide gestures.  

"Mr. Crouch?" Potter said.

Crouch began to sway and fell to his knees suddenly. 

"Mr. Crouch?" Potter said loudly. "Are you all right?"

"Vot is wrong with him?"

"No idea," Potter said looking bewildered. "Listen, you'd better go and get someone-"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr Crouch, he grabbed the front of Potter's robes and pulled him closer.

"I need to see Dumbledore!" The words were separated though heaving breaths. 

Draco looked on worriedly, wondering if this had anything to do with the dark lord. 

"Okay," said Potter, "if you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the-"

"I've done stupid things must tell Dumbledore!" Mr Crouch continued each breath coming out as of it took tremendous effort. 

"Get up, Mr Crouch," said Potter loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!"

"Who...you?" Suddenly Mr Crouch couldn't formulate sentences and seemed to act like a child. 

Draco felt a cold shiver up her spine as if she felt someone else was also in the woods with her.

"I'm a student at the school," said Potter as Krum hung back looking around unsure. 

"You're not...his?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging.

"No."

"Dumbledore's?"

"That's right," said Potter.

Crouch was grabbing Potter's robes again and pulling him close. 

Draco was no longer calm or relaxed, her shoulders were tense and her minding was running wildly.

"Warn...Dumbledore..."

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me," said Harry. "Just let go, Mr. Crouch, and I'll get him."

Crouch snapped again and was talking to a tree, back to muttering the nonsense.

"You stay here with him!" Potter said to Krum. "I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be  
quicker, I know where his office is-"

"He is mad," said Krum doubtfully.

"Just stay with him," said Potter, starting to get up, but his movement seemed to trigger another abrupt change in Mr. Crouch, who seized him hard around the knees and pulled Potter back to the ground.

"Don't leave me!" Crouch seemed to wail hysterically, "I escaped, must warn...must tell...see Dumbledore. My fault, all my fault. Bertha, dead all my fault. My son, my fault. Tell Dumbledore, Harry Potter, the Dark Lord...stronger. Harry Potter..."

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr. Crouch!" Potter glared furiously at Krum, "Help me, will you?"

Krum hesitantly knelt down next to Crouch.

Draco watched as Potter ran off and took the time to look for an escape. If teachers were coming she had more chance of being caught and would be in so much trouble that she didn't need right now.

While looking for her escape, Draco saw a flash of light out of the Corner of her eye which blinded her temporarily.

She blinked quickly as the fuzzy haze around her vision which slowly faded. When she looked back she saw the figure of Krum on the ground, she frantically looked around for Crouch but he wasn't there.

She licked her lips nervously, she knew teachers would be coming soon  and would probably search the wood.

She debated in her head where to go, she didn't want to go to the common room looking as shaken as she did. Balsie would ask too many question, question she couldn't answer right now. 

Severus would ask her was out this late but she could easily get around that.

She took her opportunity to escape now and ran for Severus's office.


	39. June 1995: the third task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay hope everyone had a lovely holiday whatever you may celebrate and a happy New year :)

Draco sat in Severus's office once again, but this time it was morning.

Severus placed back and forth and with a sigh ran his hand though his hair.

"What did the ministry say?"

Severus's face held a strong frown with his eyebrows scrunched together with frustration. 

"They were no help at all, really I don't know how Fudge got to be minister he is useless. Said there was not enough connection and then went on a tangent about half giants! It was hardly the time."

Draco frowned as well, the worry was beginning to well in the bottom of her stomach and it was rising quickly. 

Severus stopped his pacing and placed a hand on his desk while his head laid in the other. 

"It's coming back...stronger and clearer the ever," 

Draco felt the worry in her thoat now, so thick that she struggled to swallow around it. 

"People are disappearing just like when he first rose to power right?" Draco's voice was quiet as she stared at her hands in her lap.

Severus turned to look at her before letting out a deep sigh, "yes, we can only prepare the best we can." 

Draco left with a sense of dread looming over her as she whispered to herself, "we have time, we have time."

Draco had been right, Blaise was not happy at all especially when she hadn't shown up the night before. 

Draco had slept in Severus's quarters, Severus had also seen it as a necessity. 

Blaise was a jittery mess by the time Draco got back, he hadn't had classes with her and she hadn't been at breakfast.

There he was waiting in the common room during lunch to see if she would turn up.

Draco came rushing into the common room, her cheeks were flushed and her short hair in her male form was tousled. 

She hasn't wanted to see Blaise st the moment and had slept little last night, she had hoped to get a little sleep in before the rest of her lessons. but as her eyes locked with Blaise's she felt the dread in her rise. 

She defiantly wasn't getting any sleep, she could tell by the stern expression on Blaise's face. 

Draco sighed and she attempted to walk straight past Blaise up to the dorm. 

Blaise grabbed Draco's wrist as she walked by, turning her around to face him. 

"Where the hell have you been, me and Pans have been worried sick!"

Draco used her free hand to rub at her temples due to the incoming headache. 

"Blaise, please I just want to sleep," her voice was tired and weak. 

Blaise didn't seem to notice this as his voice rose and his brow furrowed in frustration. 

"No you can't just get away without explaining. You didn't come back last night, how did you expect me to react? Something could have happened to you, you keep doing this. You keep pushing me away and I don't know why you're acting like this!"

By this point Draco was shaking as the anxiety grew in her stomach and sweat formed on her back and hands. 

'Why can't he just leave me alone, I just want to be alone right now,' she thought to herself. 

She knew she was being selfish and avoiding her problems, but she had other problems. Much bigger ones like Voldermort and she couldn't handle to be around her friends right now. 

She felt like she could burst and break down at any moment, isolating herself wasn't the solution but it's the only thing she felt like she could do.

The voice at the back of her head kept telling her, "You're useless how do expect to survive Voldermort when you can't stand up to your father." 

She tried to block them out as more swarmed in, blinding her rational thinking. She couldn't even hear Blaise anymore.

Her magic prickled around her and she could feel herself losing control. She had always been so careful, so calm and collected but now she felt like she could burst as the seams. 

"Talk to me!" 

"Severus thinks Voldermort could be back!" Her voice came out shrill. Her sudden out burst caused a spark of magic hurtle towards Blaise's chest causing him to be thrown back and hit a wall. 

Draco gasped and could feel the tears prick at her eyes. Blaise stared up at her in shock and slight fear in his eyes.

Draco's bottom lip quivered and she dashed up to the dorm as the tears finally spilled over. 

Blaise attempted to get up on his sore muscles and rum after her but by the time he reached the door it was locked and she could only hear her soft sobbing inside. 

Blaise went to lunch hoping that Draco would turn up for their next lesson. But she didn't. Nor was she at the next or even dinner. When he went up to the dorm that night the curtains around her bed were already tightly shut. 

Only on thought ran though his mind. 

Voldermort back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's eyes still stung from the night before, as she rushed to her first lesson without breakfast in order to avoid Blaise.

She couldn't believe she had done that, she had hurt someone she loved. 

How was she any better then her father.

She never wanted anything to do with her father never mind turning into him. 

And to add to her misery it was the final task tonight. 

Lessons seemed to go slowly for Draco as the rest of the class chatted excitedly about the upcoming task. 

Draco simply stared at her text book, not even seeing the words that lay before her. 

Draco just seemed to wander about her day not focusing on particularly anything.

Draco wondered if this was how Luna lovegood felt, though she supposed Luna's thoughts wouldn't have been as melancholy. 

At dinner Draco did the only thing she could think of to avoid Blaise and that was to sit in between Crabbe and Goyle. 

Even Theodore seemed to look on at her in concern as she mostly picked at her food. 

Dumbledore stood at the end of the meal, "Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium  
now."

Draco felt the same dread in her stomach, she could see in the Corner of her eye Blaise whispering to Pansy and it only helped the to double down. 

Her thoughts seemed to torture her too, "they probably hate you now, you're no better then your death eater father."

These thoughts continued all the way to the hedge maze and even as she sat down in the stands. 

Although the voices around her were filled with excitement she couldn't bring herself to pretend to be the same.

Bagman's voice filled the stands, "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty five points each Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!"

Cheers filled the air as it seemed to bristle with anticipation. 

"In second place, with eighty points  Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place Miss  
Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Draco's eyes landed on Potter as she watched the red and gold clad form ready itself for running. 

"So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric! Three, two, one."

The sharp, shrill sound of the whistle echoed around the stands, causing some to cover their ears.

Draco watch as the two disappeared in to the maze, she willed them to come out alive. 

"Next, Victor Krum, three, two, one."

Draco seemed to zone out after that, not even the whistle piercing her mind. 

She hoped that Sirius could find some way to help them, if he was willing to. 

All she knew so far was that her mother did not want to involve Dumbledore as she didn't trust him. 

Draco agreed, Dumbledore had made some questionable decisions during the war. She didn't want their solution be that her and her mother become spys for the light side. That was too dangous. 

Hopefully with Sirius they could come to a better agreement, but she knew this would take some time. Which made it so frightening that Voldermort could be back. 

The minutes seemed to pass slowly as the audience waited in anticipation. 

Draco was only brought out of her thoughts by red sparks, which caused both her and the rest of the audience to freeze. 

Draco stared on hoping that it wasn't Potter that was hurt. If Voldermort was truly back he was the only thing that had a chance and defeating him.

The audience watched as Fleur was helped by a member of staff, she was unconscious but other then that she was alright.

It was another ten slow silent minutes that caused much of the audience to wonder what was happening inside the maze. 

Another bout of red sparks flew into the air, this time it was an unconscious Krum that had been pulled from the maze. 

Draco wondered what exactly was in the maze. 

Altought the audience became agitated and impatient easily, especially the younger students, the teacher were calm and patient. 

That was until nearly forty five minutes had passed and there was no sign of either Potter or Diggory. 

Draco could is the judges and the rest of the teachers begin to get concerned and whisper among themselves. 

She could see the teachers assigned to collect those who fired up red sparks go to search the maze. 

Something was wrong and she knew what it was. Voldermort. 

Draco looked around for Severus but being unable to spot him she continued to sit anxiously in her seat. 

Her leg began to jitter without her noticing and she chewed on her lip and she strained her eyes to look though the darkness. 

Suddenly there was a bright blue flash that stunned everyone to silence.

Potter fell in front of the maze, clutching the cup and hovering over Diggory. 

At first there was silence as Dumbledore rushed over to Potter. 

Then in a split second there were screams and many were fighting their way to get out. 

Draco just sat in her seat frozen, she knew this would happen but she hoped it would not. 

Shouts began to echo around the stadium, "he's dead! Cedric Diggory's dead!" 

Draco felt numb the voice were back, "you could have stopped this, he could still be alive!" She knew it wasn't true, she couldn't do anything that Dumbledore and Severus weren't already trying to do. But she couldn't stop listening to the voice. 

People were sobbing and screaming hysterically but Draco couldn't focus on that. 

She didn't know where Blaise or Pansy were, all she knew was that she felt like she was going to throw up. 

Draco stood on her shaky legs and and aimlessly tries to make her way through the crowd. 

She couldn't think, she flinched violently when two firm hands grasped her upper arms. 

She looked up to see the grave face of Severus. Severus placed his hand on her back and pushed a path though the crowd. 

Draco wasn't even paying attention to where they were going before she saw the door to the potions classroom. 

As soon as they went though the door Draco's knees buckled below her and she was sick on to the cold, stone floors. 

Cool hands rubbed her back as she was sick before leading her to a chair and vanishing the sick. 

The cool hands ran though her sweaty hair and wiped at the tear that Draco didn't notice started to flow. 

"Draco look at me."

Draco turned unfocused eyes on to Severus.

"Everything is going to be okay, I am needed but I need you to stay here where it's safe," Severus's voice was steady but Draco could hear the concern and worry in his voice. 

Draco nodded as she watched Severus rush out of the room. 

She jumped as the door slammed violently and was relieved to she Blaise and Pansy walk in. 

Blaise and Pansy rushed up to her, each taking a hold of a hand.

"Are you okay?" Balsie asked, Draco nodded and she tried to focus on breathing.

"So Voldermort is back?" Pansy asked in a quiet voice. 

Draco only nodded again.


	40. 1995: the Malfoy heir

The last month of the school year was filled with grief.

Severus told Draco of Alastor Moody being replaced by Barty Crouch Jr along with his plan that succeeded. 

The ministry in all its idiocy did not believe the threat of Voldermort was back and so men like her father were still in power. 

Now at the final feast of the year, Draco wasn't sure if she wanted to go home or not. She was afaird of what may await her.

Proffesor Dumbledore stood, "the end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

The whole of the hall stood and raised their goblets with a sad, "Cedric Diggory," echoing around the hall.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish

Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it

came about."

Draco stiffened.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Panicked whispers filled the hall.

Draco felt the need to leave the hall. She didn't want to remember, at least not for now. She would remember as soon as she got home and her father would boast about it. 

Right now she wanted to forget. 

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

The next morning was very quiet, Draco was still awkward around Blaise as they had not talked about what happened between them.

It wasn't until they were on the train that the air got so tense that Draco gave up and escaped for the bathroom.

Draco splashed her face with water trying to get a hold of her bearings. 

She leaned against the sink with her eyes closed, just breathing for a fee seconds. 

When she finally turned around she met the chest of Blaise. 

Draco looked up to the worried face she was used to seeing. 

"We need to talk about what happened Dray. We can't keep going on like this, avoiding each other cause we don't want to face want happened." Balsie's face was worried but it had a stern look about it. 

Draco looked away hugging her arms around her self, her nails digging into her upper arms. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know what happened," Draco was was quiet and fragile, as if she could break down at any second, "I don't want to turn into him." 

The last line was so quiet that Blaise almost missed it. Almost. 

Blaise felt his blood boil, even when his was not around Lucius seemed to have a control on Draco. 

Blaise held Draco's pale face between his hands, gently making her look him in the eyes. 

"You are not him. Don't you ever think that, you are better then him in every way." Blaise's face held determination while Draco's had sadness written across it. 

Draco felt a bit better as she gave a small, sad smile and a nod as she held on to Blaise's wrists. 

She didn't have the heart to tell Blaise that there was still a niggling feeling in her stomach. 

They walked back to the compartment side by side with their hands brushing now and again. 

The rest of the ride home passed in a slightly more relaxed atmosphere, although Draco's mind was still swirling with thoughts of her father and Voldermort.

When they reached the station Draco took her time to take down her trunk from above her seat.

Pansy and Blaise also did so as the rest of the compartment rushed off. 

Draco turned to her two friends and pulled them both tightly into a hug wishing them both safety before leaving to meet her mother. 

Lucius as always wasn't there, for whatever reason be it Voldermort or the ministry, she didn't know. 

Narcissa looked weary with her cheeks suken in, she looked very sickly. 

Draco felt guilty that at Hogwarts she got all the food she wanted yet still skipped meals for her own selfish reasons. Meanwhile her mother was still having her meals restricted by her father. 

Draco hugged her mother tightly before they avapprated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thought out the summer Lucius boasted loudly about how his dark lord had fooled the ministry. 

Draco thought it was minister Fudge was that was the fool who refused to believe that Voldermort was back. Even going as far as to slander Harry Potter himself. 

Her Father also bragged about the possible expulsion of Harry Potter. This news caused Draco's stomach to lurch, if that was to happen then she didn't know how they would ever defeat Voldermort. 

But just because Lucius was busy with both sides of his life, that didn't stop him from continuing his harsh punishment. 

Even now Draco sat in the library, her hands shaking violently with a healing book between them. 

The aftermath of the repetive and prolonged use of the Cruciatus curse left both Draco and Narcissa both with uncontrollable trembling. 

Although Draco had become much better at healing spells and potions, there was nothing that could help with the shaking. 

Lucius didn't stop at the Cruciatus curse, he never did. 

Meals being restricted continued as normal, this left Draco and Narcissa both weak this added even more to the shaking of their hands. 

Their skin was always pale with the blue of their veins showing though the thin skin. 

Draco had busied herself most of the summer by making nurmous potions like nutrition potions.

But now she sat looking for a healing spell for broken bones, so far unfortunately she had found none. 

While most spells were to heal cuts or gashes there was some varieties, such as Ferula which binds and splints fractures. Which would have been useful if Severus had know about it when Lucius had fractured her ankle. 

The closest spell that came to fixing broken bones was Brackium Emendo which removed the bones, which wasn't what Draco needed because she would need to make a Skele-gro potion. 

Draco sighed and looked down at her broken right wrist. She supposed she would just have to struggle while making the potion, as the wrist that was broken was the one of her dominant hand. 

Draco winced as the attempted to move her broken wrist, she quickly gave up as hot pain shot up her arm. 

Draco thought back to how it happened. 

Draco didn't know if it was the return of Voldermort that had effected Lucius's behaviour but he had become increasing more violent as the summer went on. 

Draco being Lucius's heir meant that much of the attention was on her, Draco knew that her Father would expect her to serve the dark lord just like he had done. 

This only drove the two women of the house hold to work harder to escape, but for now they suffered.

Draco could never amount to Lucius's impossibly high standards and that showed as she sat in front of her father now. 

His face grew almost and impossibly red and a frown pulling his face down in a way that imitated a gargole. 

Draco, at this point used to the punishment and knew what was going to happen next. 

Her arm was grabbed roughly and the fingers dug into her skin, already begins to cause a bruise there. She was pulled towards the dungeon, her body still ached from yesterday. 

Her Father seemed to have grown bored of crucio as it had not gotten him any result or what he defined as results. 

The punishment had therefore become a regular thing. 

Her legs ached as she was rushed down to the dungeon, her legs were weak and it was only the angry that she would have to face if she did collapse that kept her moving. 

Once they reached the dingy darkness of the dungeon Draco was thrown down to the ground, pain hit Draco as the hard ground impacted the bruises that already lay upon her skin. 

In the fall, Draco's wand flew from her sleeve and clattered against the stone. 

Lucius pointed his wand at Draco, right between the eyes, and uttered the spell, "Imperio."

Draco felt the familiar feeling of warmth flow over her and her mind hummed with the thoughts of how pleasant the feeling was. 

Draco tried to fight against it but she was too weak and she couldn't stop her mind succumbing to the spell. 

Lucius threw down a dagger in front of her, it was probably a family heirloom. 

The familiar voice of her father began to speak in her mind, "pick up the dagger."

Draco watched helplessly as her shaking hand picked up the dagger. 

"Cut yourself."

Draco's mind screamed no while her body continued, without removing any clothes her hand used the dagger to cut through the fabric of her shirt and trousers. 

She cut into her skin, she couldn't flinch back or stop herself even though the pain increased and burned horribly.

The blood stained her white shirt red.

She wasn't focusing on the voice of Lucius in her head, she was so weak, why couldn't she fight him.

The knife came in front of her now, it was only when the touched the skin of her stomach that she snapped out of it.

She broke out of the spell and flung the knife away from her and across the dungeon. 

This angered Lucius even more, "how dare you disobey me!" 

Draco dived for her wand even though her body protested against it. But as her hand touched the familiar wood of her wand, the heel of Lucius's shoe pressed down on her wrist. 

Lucius stomped down on Draco's wrist several time until he heard a sickening crack and Draco screamed. 

Draco sobbed at the intense pain in her hand, she couldn't even focus on what was happening around her as Lucius left her in the dark dungeon. 

Draco clutched her injured hand to her chest as she tried cast the healing spells with her non domaint hand. 

She was growing dizzy at the blood loss and pain and her breathing was heavy.

Draco managed to cast a few healing spells on her more fatal injuries before she could no longer keep her eyes from closing.

Draco looked back at her injured wrist with a sigh. Her mother ended up finding her and floo called Severus. 

Severus healed the rest of the cuts but did not have anything for her wrist since they had called him on short notice. 

Draco did not want to trouble him too much as she was sure he was very busy with the return of Voldermort.

Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done for bruises, nothing as of yet at least. 

This was really all a lesson for Draco that she should start to learn some wandless magic.

Draco put the healing spells book away and headed to the potions lab to make the skele-gro potion.


	41. 1st September 1995: prefects

Draco pinned her prefect badge to her chest. 

Her Father seemed proud that she had received the badge and therefore there was no punishment for her final night at home. 

She still ached all over and felt incredibly weak even if the only thing she did was stand. 

Draco had wrote to Pansy and Blaise about her new prefect duties and had learnt that Pansy had also become a prefect. 

Although this added some extra stress Draco, she suppose there were some perks. 

She could use the prefect bathroom that was sure to help her relax at least. 

She could help out many of the younger Slytherin students, many of the new students often found it hard to get settled in. It was mostly because of the prejudice against their house that they were evil, those kids didn't deserve that it wasn't their fault they were sorted into Slytherin.

But the Hufflepuffs had always been kind to the slytherins, though Draco wasn't sure now after Cedric's death.

Draco sighed and made her way downstairs where her mother was already waiting. 

Draco grabbed her mother's arm as the gut-churning Apparition was even worse on her empty stomach. 

Draco gave her mother a tight hug before she went to board the train. 

Just before she boarded the train, out the corner of her she spotted Potter with what was unmistakably Sirius in his animagus form. 

She gave a nod to which the reply was a wagging tail. 

Draco had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. 

She made her way to the usual compartment. Everyone was already there considering Draco has been later then she usually was. 

"Someone's late," Theodore said looking up from his book with a smirk.

Draco rolled her eyes but gave him a smile to show there was no hard feelings. 

Draco put her trunk away and had only just sat down to rest her tired legs when Pansy spoke up. 

"I know you just sat down Dray, but we were told we have to go to the prefect carriage," 

Draco threw her head back and groaned in a very un-Malfoy way. 

Blaise only smiled at her behaviour before patting her shoulder, "go on I'm sure you're not gonna be there all of the train ride you relax after."

Draco gave a nod before standing and holding out a hand to Pansy, "shall we?"

Pansy smiled and took the hand graciously. 

As they left the cabin Crabbe and Goyle stood up and followed. 

When they reached the carriage Crabbe and Goyle waited outside. 

When they entered the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects were already sat with a teacher.

Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott were the Hufflepuff prefects while Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil were the Ravenclaw prefects. 

It was another five minutes till Granger and Weasley burst through the door. 

Draco raised a single eyebrow, she had thought Potter would have been a prefect but it seems not. 

They sat there for almost an hour having their duties explained to them, they were to patrol the corridors and give out punishments where needed. 

On the way back Crabbe and Goyle seemed eager to antagonize Potter and his group. 

Draco was tired and her stomach had begun to hurt, but she knew if she walked right passed Potter's compartment and didn't do anything she would be questioned. 

So she placed a smirk on her lip and opened the the compartment door, leaning on its frame while Pansy held on her arm. 

Before Draco could open her mouth Potter had already said an aggressive "what!"

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Draco said raising and eyebrow, "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Potter, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

The compartment laughed but Draco just rolled her eyes wanting to get this other with. 

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco tilted her head to the side playfully. 

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Granger sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Draco smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

Maybe that hint had been too far Draco thought as she looked at Potter's shocked expression. 

"Get out!" said Granger. 

Draco gave one last glare before walking back to her compartment. 

As soon as they arrived Draco slumped in her seat and leaned her head on Pansy's shoulder as she felt her eyes get heavy. 

Draco was awoken much later by Pansy gently shaking her shoulders and her soft voice telling her to wake up. 

Draco's tired eyes fluttered open but still felt heavy, she looked to the window and saw the sky was dark. 

She turned to look and Pansy who was petting her hair, "you must have been really tired but we gotta go now or we won't get a carriage." 

Draco nodded and turned to see Blaise in the doorway carrying her trunk for her. 

She gave him a thankful smile as she stood on still shakey legs. 

The other members of their group had already got a carriage, as Theodore waved them over. 

Draco wasn't even fazed at the sight of the dark, skeletal horses pulling the carragiages. She did her best to only glance as the creatures when they stretched their bat like wings and shook their heads. 

She didn't want Pansy and Balsie to know that she could now see the creatures. They would worry even more then they did before. 

Her Father wasn't exactly keep his death eater duties a secret from Draco and her mother. 

He would bring Draco down to the dungeon and torture muggles or muggle borns before killing them, whispering threats in Draco's ear that if she disobeyed him that was how she would end up if she was lucky. 

This did nothing to help Draco's nightmares but at this point Draco's nightmares did little to faze Draco anymore, it had just become a regular thing in Draco's life. 

The movement of the carriage caused a churning in her stomach. 

Draco's eyes seemed to drift towards the silhouette of the theasals, it reminded her of the muggles that were killed in front of her. 

She didn't know them yet she still mourned them. She remembered all their faces, each one of them looking at her with pleading eyes. She often thought on their lives, what they had done as a job, if their family missed them. If they had no one to miss them Draco would be the one to miss them and mourn them. 

Draco was brought out of her thoughts by Blaise, "hey we're here, you okay?"

Draco just nodded but she could see the disbelief in Blaise's eyes. 

The great hall was as welcoming as ever with it's warm, yellow lighting and the colours of each house decorating the halls. 

The line of terrified looking first years went down the middle of the hall in front of the sorting hat, the hat that jumped up and started to sing. 

After the song the hall was filled with not only applause but whispers, the hat had not only sung it's normal song but gave a warning as well.

 

"Though condemned I am to split you 

Still I worry that it's wrong, 

Though I must fulfill my duty 

And must quarter every year 

Still I wonder whether sorting 

May not bring the end I fear. 

Oh, know the perils, read the signs, 

The warning history shows, 

For our Hogwarts is in danger 

From external, deadly foes"

 

It was usual for the sorting hat to give such a warning and it was one few would heed. 

The sorting passed quickly with a few first years stumbling towards the slytherin table, one girl looked like she was about burst into tears as she made her way to the table. 

Draco leaned down to the girl, her hair was light brown and had hazel eyes. 

She whispered in a soft voice, "hey it's not too bad being a Slytherin, the Hufflepuffs are nice to us they bring us cupcakes," 

The girl looked up with watery eyes and let out a quiet, "really?" 

Draco smiled, "really, and don't worry we don't let anyone hurt one of our own."

When Draco looked back up the table was filled with fresh food which gave off a mouth watering scent. 

Draco stomach growled in anticipation, however Draco knew to eat slowly and little at a time, if she gordged herself it was likely she would throw up. 

After everyone had their fill the dishes disappeared and Dumbledore stood. 

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

Draco felt a wash of nervousness, she hoped that wasn't aimed at her. 

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank, who will be taking Care of 

 

Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Draco looked towards the women who had a face like a frog and was covered in many layers of a shocking pink. 

Just as Dumbledore went to speak again he was cut off by a soft "hem, hem," 

The short women in pink was now stood, seemingly intending to make a speech. 

Dumbledore masked his surprise very well but the rest of the staff did not, Proffesor Sprouts eyebrows disappeared into her hair and Proffesor Mcgonagall's lips had gone extremely thin. 

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, airy and girly. 

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

No bodies faces looked remotely happy, in fact they looked annoyed at being talked down to. 

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Many of the students were holding back barley contained smiles and giggles at this. 

The next words had a more business like tone to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished  
by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Draco raised a single eyebrow as the pink frog bowed to the rest of the staff, none of them bowed in return. 

Draco couldn't seem to focus on the long speech as it went on, it seemed that the rest of school was struggling as well as the student body was chatting among friends. 

Draco only noticed that the speech had finished when Dumbledore started clapping, he was the only one clapping. 

Once Dumbledore finished it was time for the prefects to lead the first years to the common room. 

Pansy and Draco gave a quick goodbye to their friends before they led the first years to their common room. 

The little girl that Draco helped at the feast was first in the line and was chatting with another girl with auburn coloured hair. 

After they led the first years to their dorm room Draco ran a hand through her hair. 

"Hey Pans, I think I'm gonna go try out that bath before bed."

Pansy smiled "you go enjoy yourself, I'll tell the others you're taking advantage of the luxuries already."

Draco gave a well humoured snort, "indeed."

Draco reached the prefect bathroom, locking the door behind her and looked on in wonder at the large bath with it's multitude of taps. Draco set the water running and removed her glamour. 

She looked in detail at the stain glass Siren that sat brushing her hair. Draco wished she could be as beautiful as the Siren looked, but Draco was meant to be a boy and boys weren't meant to be beautiful. 

Draco sighed before beginning to strip down, she glanced at the mirror now and again. Her body was covered in bruises, they would fade in time but the thin, white scars that danced across her skin. 

Healing spells often meant no scars were left behind but, the same injuries having been made again and again had left behind scars. 

Draco turned off the tap and sunk into the warm water. She leant her head back just for a little while before she had to go back to the chaoticness of her life.


	42. 2nd September 1995: Dolores and Defence against the Dark arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer then my other ones as the book are getting bigger and therefor there is more to write about. Please continue with want comments and kudos as it keeps me motivated and I love to read them :)

Draco sat on her bed, it was the early hours of the morning. She had woken up in a cold sweat, the images of tortured souls still echoed in her mind, being unable to sleep she chose to practise some of her wand-less magic to keep the thoughts at bay. 

Draco sat on top of her sheets with a small feather, that she had taken from an owl, in the middle of her sheets. 

Draco took a deep and held her palm over the feather before closing her eyes. 

As soon as the darkness came a image flashed in her mind. A young, slim muggle women hung upside down, the skirt she was wearing fell down on to her naked chest, revealing her underwear. Her stockings had been ripped and her shoes lay discarded on the ground. But worst of all her thoat had been slit, her blood dripped down her plaid face into her blonde hair staining it before hitting the cold stone floor. Her blue eyes were dull and cold. 

Draco scrunched up her nose and twitched. 

Once the first image cane, others soon rushed in. 

A overweight, middle aged man. He was balding and his clothes were tight from weight gain. They looked as if they were about to burst and then he was. He had been gutted like some kind of animal, his organs spilling out of him and his blood soaking his once pristine clothes. His mouth lay open as if he was in the middle of his last cry for help as he died. 

Draco flinches again, her fingers curling slightly this time. 

A child, dark skinned and starved. She must have came in with an offer of food. She was skinny with cheeks sunken in and skin paler then her skin must have been. She already had bruises all over her but much worse thing were down to that child. Her tattered clothes were taken from her. Draco could tell she was afraid, used to abuse. She was violated in ways Draco did not wish to remember but she did. She remembered how it ended. The child begging to be killed, begging to be dead. The spell was quick at least. 

Draco remembered that was the most,  remembered it vividly. It was a warning. Don't disobey or this will be you. A beaten, starved girl who has been violated and tortured till she begs for death. 

The feather is set ablaze and Draco gasps, snapping her eyes open and bringing her had to her chest. She quickly reaches for her wand before casting the spell to put the feather out. 

Draco didn't realize she was crying until she touched her wet cheek.

'No' she thought to herself, she had cried and been nauseated enough. She needed to protect herself as well as mourn these poor people, she couldn't allow it to hold her back though. 

Draco wiped all evidence of tears from her face. She ran her thumb over the underside of her fingers before placingher palm over the burnt feather. 

She took a deep breath, focusing all her magic into the palm of her hand. She whispered the spell and watched as the feather rose a inch off of the sheets. 

Draco let out a startled chuckle, she had done it! 

She still had a long way to go but already she had made some progress. 

Draco practised some more before she needed to get ready for the day. 

Draco and Blaise had been more distant since what happened last school year.

Draco always forgave Blaise but this seemed like a matter Blaise needed to get his head round. 

Although this made Draco sad as she didn't wasn to lose Blaise, she was glad that he gave her more space thus year. 

Draco as always was ready before everyone and as she walked out of the bathroom she hit Blaise's hard chest. 

Draco looked up at Blaise and have a quick smile before rushing off, Blaise's eyes lingered after her. 

Pansy was already waiting for Draco in the common room.

"Come on, we got to make sure no first years get lost." 

Draco nodded and smiled at her friend and walked side by side with Pansy searching the halls for any lost students. 

They helped some lost students before having a quick breakfast before once again helping any students that needed it. 

They had double potions first, Pansy and Draco sat together while Blaise and Theo sat behind. 

Severus swooped in, his dark robes swishing behind him like usual. 

"Before we begin today’s lesson," he said, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L. or suffer my displeasure."

Severus stared pointedly at Longbottom, which was a given as he was the worst in their class, although Finnigan wasn't far behind. 

Draco felt the urge to sigh, O.W.L.s, that was another thing she had to worry about. Perfect grades would be expected of her as usual and she had no idea where she would find the time to study with her new prefect duties. 

Though she supposed that if her nights were spent sleepless she might as well make use if them. 

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Severus went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."

Draco also needed to focus on potions if she wanted to get into the N.E.W.T potion class. She was the best in her class and had no trouble with potions, buy she couldn't help the sense of paranoia. 

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Severus softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students." 

Draco took it upon herself to sit straight up from this point on as the lesson began. 

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level, the Draught of Peace. A potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned, if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are  
doing."

Draco immediately put all her attention into the potion. 

By the end of the lesson Draco had achieved a perfect potion, as usual. 

The group had history of magic after that, which was filled with the dull voice of Proffesor Binns. Draco had to fight the urge to sleep as she scrawled down the details of the goblin war.

Draco flopped down into the bench when lunch came, already exhausted and there was still two more lessons to go. Draco only managed to stuff a sandwich in her mouth before she was dragged off by Pansy to patrol the halls. 

"I'll head off this way, you go check around the courtyard," Draco have a tired nod to Pansy before heading in the direction of the courtyard. 

The halls were mostly empty apart from a couple of Ravenclaws heading towards the library. 

Draco's footsteps easily echoed around the halls. 

The courtyard was empty apart from a few 3rd year students playing gobstones, the number of students would always dwindle during the colder months before rising again in spring.

Draco continued on, she came to stop when she heard the faint sound of a child crying. 

Draco's brow furrowed and she strained her ear, trying to walk in the direction the sound was coming from. 

The soft crying got louder but added to it was the loud jeers of what sounded like boys. 

Draco finally reaches the source of the noice when she turned a corner. 

Two 4th year boys, one Ravenclaw and one Slytherin were towering over a small Hufflepuff first year boy. 

The small not had tears running down his face as the two larger boys laughed at him. 

Draco felt her blood boil.

"Awww is the poor baby Hufflepuff crying!" One of the boys said. 

Draco walked up to them and gave a cough to get their attention, a stern expression on her face. She stood a couple of inchs taller then the Ravenclaw boy but the Slytherin was the same height. 

The two boys turned to her the smirks on their face not moving. The small boy seemed to cower more which made Draco hesitate slightly. 

"Can you explain to what is going on here," 

The boys were not fazed by this, "nothing much, why what you gonna do give us detention, Malfoy." The Ravenclaw spat. 

Draco hated that name, "bullying is not acceptable," she replied with a raised eyebrow. 

The Ravenclaw looked as if he was about to lunge before the Slytherin held an arm in front of him. 

"I'm sure we can work something out Malfoy, plus but hypocritical of you don't you think?" 

Draco rolled her eyes as she thought 'yes I knew that already," Draco tired her best to target as few as possible and only bullied when she had to. It was all directed towards Potter anyway. 

"Shall I make your life a living hell for you in Slytherin, because that's the only compromise you'll be getting." 

The boy's jaw clenched, "I'm sure no one would take you seriously anymore if I beat your arse!" He shouted angrily. 

Draco kept her cool although her hands were beginning to shake. The boy lunged at her and she was quick to dodge and cast a simple jelly legs spell causing him to hit the hard ground. 

"And that will be fifty point for both of you for threatening a prefect and bullying another student," she said coolly as the Ravenclaw rushed to help before running off. 

It worked to play dirty sometimes. 

Draco glanced towards the still crying boy, she crouched in front of him and offered a hanky from her pocket. 

"They won't bother you anymore, if they do you can always tell a prefect or a teacher," the boy gave a shaky nod as he mopped up his tears. 

"They didn't hurt you did they? Do you need help finding your way to the infirmiry?" 

The boy shook his head once more before offering the hanky, "you keep it I don't mind." 

The boy nodded once more before running off in the opposite direction of the bullies. 

Draco sighed before standing up and leaning against the wall. 

The boy quickly rushed back wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. Draco's face held a shocked expression before turning into a smile and patting the boy's head. 

The boy rushed off again and Draco cast a tempus charm, she sighed seeing it was already time for her next lesson. 

Draco didn't share Ancient runes with any of her friends so made her way straight there. 

Ancient runes passed even slower then her other classes without her friends by her side but it also helped Draco focus more on her note taking.

It was Defence against the dark arts next which put Draco on edge, Umbridge was from the ministry, who knows who she was talking to. 

When Draco entered the class room the rest of her friends were already there and a spot was saved for her right  next to Pansy. 

Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher’s desk, wearing a fluffy pink cardigan and a black, velvet now in her mousy hair. 

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had  
sat down.

A few quiet 'good afternoons' came from a few people. 

Proffesor Umbridge tutted, "that won’t do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class chanted back in a bored tone. 

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn’t too  
difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

All of the class looked gloomy at the 'wands away'. DADA was almost always practical and that's why many of the students enjoyed the lessons. 

Draco was a bit gloomy at the fact that it would be yet again more writing today, DADA wasn't her best lesson so she also needed more practical practice anyway. 

Umbridge tapped the blackboard with her own stubby wand and very neat, cursive words appeared. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts  
A Return to Basic Principles.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted  
and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, "The constant  
changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year."

Draco brows furrowed at this, although she didn't like this lesson too much considering the incidents that happened like the unforgivables last year, she certainly couldn't say she didn't learn alot.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year.  
Copy down the following, please."

Umbridge tapped the board again and the sense neat writing appeared. 

Course aims:

1.Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.  
2.Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic  
can legally be used.  
3.Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for  
practical use.

The room was filled with the scratching of quills. Draco could tell that this year would be very boring if lessons continued the way. 

When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge’s three course aims she said, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

A dull murmur of acknowledgement filled the room. 

"I think we’ll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Draco stared at the page with a black face, she read the same words over and over, none of them going into her head. It was becoming increasingly frustrating. It made her feel like they would be no point to the lesson this year. 

Draco glanced over to Potter to see him scratching his head in frustration as well. 

She didn't know what changed this year but this feeling of being drawn to Potter came back. Maybe it was the distraction of Blaise being lessened as they grew distant. 

Draco took careful glances as to not draw anyone's attention, Potter was attractive if you went by any of the students at school. 

Draco didn't see that, but she didn't see that in Blaise or anyone for that matter. It seemed to be the personality that drew her in. 

Blaise had always been kind to her and had a witty since of humour and they held a strong bond until recently. 

But she didn't have that bind with Potter, at least she didn't think so. Maybe it was the way they knew each other as only enemies could or how she admired him from afar. 

Draco was brought out of her thoughts as she saw Potter stare at Granger, she realised that most of the class were now also staring at Granger. 

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked as if only just noticing her. 

"Not about the chapter, no," Granger replied. 

"Well, we’re reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I’ve got a query about your course aims," Granger said. 

Draco fought the urge to groan as Umbridge raised an eyebrow, 'they couldn't keep their heads down for one year could they.'

"And your name is?" Umbridge spoke sweetly but Draco could tell she was becoming frustrated. 

"Hermione Granger,"

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if  
you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice  
of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don’t," said Granger bluntly. "There’s nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

'And I thought she was the smart one of the group,' Draco thought sarcastically. 

There was a short silence that felt like years in the tense atmosphere. 

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little  laugh. "Why, I can’t imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren’t expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We’re not going to use magic?" Weasley ejaculated loudly.

'God not the other one,' Draco thought  as she felt the need to slouch in her seat out of sight. 

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class,  
Mr?"

"Weasley,"

Umbridge smiled before turning her back completely on him. Granger's and Potter's hands shot in the air. 

Umbridge ignored Potter entirely, "yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Granger. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against  
the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

Although Granger had a point, Draco didn't think Umbridge was the person to bring it up with, the ministry weren't being partially reasonable right now. 

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"  
asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but-"

"Well then, I’m afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

Potter seemed to have got sick of being ignored and interrupted, "what use is that? If we’re going to be attacked it won’t be in a-"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Potter put his fist in the air and was promptly ignored again. 

Draco thought he would have learned some sense by now considering he was almost expelled by the ministry. But that was Gryffindors. 

Many more students had their hands raised now, the trio sure did when an influence. 

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to a dark skinned Gyriffindor boy. 

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it’s like Harry said, isn’t it?" said Dean. "If we’re going to be  
attacked, it won’t be risk-free-"

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating  
fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

Umbridge talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed, not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Draco had expected this, the ministry was extremely prejudice, especially when it came to magical creatures. 

Draco kept her mouth shut as she always did, not only would her real opinions ruin the mask she and worked so hard to build up. But it would get back to her father too, putting her and her mother run danger.

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean Thomas angrily, "he was the best we ever-"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven’t,"Granger said, "we just-"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

It was at this point that Umbridge's frog-like face was red with anger and her voice had lost it's false sweetness.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you-"

Draco shivered at the memory of the death eater that was wearing Proffesor Moody's skin. 

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean Thomas hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads-"

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" Umbridge said shrilly. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at a brown skinned girl, whose hand had just shot up.

Draco chose to stare down at her textbook, hoping the lesson would end soon. The rest of the slytherin side also remained silent, Pansy besides Draco was attempting to look relaxed by inspecting her nails.

"Parvati Patil, and isn’t there a practical bit in our Defense Against  
the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively, obviously sick of all the questions. 

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvati incredulously.  
"Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good’s theory going to be in the real world?" Potter said, fist still in the air. 

Draco looked back at Potter, staring at his for a second before looking back down towards her textbook.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly. 

"So we’re not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

But there was, the ministry just refused to believe it. 

"Oh yeah?" Potter said, his temper seeming to reach the boiling point. Draco glanced over to see his brown skin flushed and dark brows furrowed over his angry, green eyes. 

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

Dracos eyes glanced between both Potter and Umbridge. 

Umbridge face now contrasted the soft pink of her cardigan. 

"Hmm, let's think," said Potter in a mock thoughtful voice, "maybe Lord Voldemort?"

Draco shoulders tenced at the last word but nothing else gave her away. 

Meanwhile Weasley gasped, a blonde haired girl uttered a scream and longbottom fell off his stool.

Umbridge however did not even flinch and even held a satisfied smile. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The entire class was silent and still, even the slytherins were paying attention by now. 

"Can she even do that?" Pansy muttered outraged, Draco only shrugged. 

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead," said Potter angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr. Potter you have already lost your House ten points do not make matters worse for yourself," Umbridge said quickly in one breath. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." Umbridge pressed. 

Potter argued angrily, "It is NOT a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o’clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page  
five, 'Basics for Beginners.'"

As Umbridge sat down, Potter stood up. Everyone was looking at Potter now. His face held indescribable anger and Draco couldn't help but stare. 

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Potter asked, his voice shaking.

Draco heart clenched with guilt at Cedric's death. Gasps echoed through out the class room and Umbridge stood with no trace of her fake smile. 

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly. 

"It was murder," said Potter shaking physically. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

Professor Umbridge’s face was quite blank. For a moment it seemed like she was going to scream, but then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

Potter kicked his chair aside, the loud clattering noise caused Draco's breath to hitch.

Proffesor Umbridge wrote something on pink parchment, "take this to Professor McGonagall, dear,"

Potter stormed out the door slamming loudly. The rest of the lesson was tense and finished in silence. 

After dinner Draco sat in front of the fire her mountine of homework laid out before her. A foot and a half long essay on giants, a foot on the use of moonstones, another foot from Ancient Runes and more reading from Umbridge. 

Draco stared at it before sighing and stuffing it in her bag. She leaned over to where Pansy was on the sofa and whispered, "hey, I'm gonna go for a walk I'll be back before we have to patrol the halls. 

Pansy smiled and nodded, her hand brushed across Draco's back.  

Draco left but didn't notice Blaise staring after her with sad eyes. 

Draco rushed down to the forbidden forest to go see Espérer, right now after the long day she had she just wanted to relax. Besides she could do the homework after she woke up from an inevitable nightmare.

Draco made her way down her usual route before she reached the familiar surroundings of grassy area with a small pond.

It didn't take long for the unicorn to come galloping up to Draco. 

Draco let a smile overtake her face as she let out a giggle. 

She stroked the creature as it let out a whinny. 

She sat and Espérer laid down, placing her head in Draco's lap. 

Draco stayed like this as the sky darkened.


	43. September 1995: Making Harry Potter hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome :)

Draco sat over her pile of half done homework, she rubbed at her heavy eyes as she wrote the final sentence of her potions essay. 

Her eyes willed for sleep but Draco could not bring herself to sleep, although the soft sheets beneath her were tempting. 

Her mind was clouded with a myriad of thoughts, her confusing feelings about potter and Blaise alike, her father, the dark lord. 

She just wanted it all to go away, even if it was just for a little while, just to give her some time to live her life rather then constantly fight for survival. 

Draco pushed the thoughts from her mind as she pulled her self from her warm bed and got ready for the day. 

Her and Pansy did not have prefect duties that day so when they met in the common room they headed straight for the great hall. 

The hall had been filled with whispers about Potter since his outburst in Defence against the Dark out with Umbridge. 

Many of the whispers were mocking Potter not believing he was telling the truth. It just made it all the more frustrating for Draco.

They had double Transfiguration first with Ravenclaw, followed by double Charms with Hufflepuffs. 

Both Proffesor Mcgonagall and Proffesor Flitwick spent the first fifteen minutes of their lessons lecturing the class on the importance of O.W.L.s.

"You cannot pass an O.W.L.," said Professor McGonagall grimly, "without serious application, practice, and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an O.W.L. in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work."

She looked sternly out at everyone.

"So today we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until N.E.W.T.  
level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be  
tested on in your O.W.L."

The spell would have been easier for Draco if she wasn't so dreadfully tired, however Draco managed the spell in the five minutes and successfully avoided the homework which caused her to sag in relief. 

She watched as the snail got paler till it ultimately vanished, she felt a surge of pride and she was also the first one to get the spell and that was saying something being with the Ravenclaws. 

Charms was the same, if not worse as there was no escaping the charms homework.

"What you must remember," came Flitwick's speaky voice as he was perched on his usual pile of books to see over his desk. "Is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"

The remainder of the lesson was spent reviewing Summoning Charms, which according to Professor Flitwick were bound to come up in their  
O.W.L., the lesson was rounded off by the largest amount of homework they had been given yet. 

Wanting to get ahead, and hearing Pansy's cries for help, the two spent their lunch working on their homework together, although Draco sent more time on Pansy's homework then her own. 

Blaise came in half way through with Theodore, both with their own pile of homework. Draco and Blaise locked eyes as the boys sat next to them. 

Draco gave a shy smile before handing over some notes. It wasn't much but Draco supposed it was progress. 

Outside the air was cool and the wind blew through Draco's soft hair, she had given up using gel in her hair at all to make her life a little easier. 

The group made their way over the quidditch pitch to where Hagrid's hut, every so often cold rain drops would bit their warm skin causing shivers. 

Draco spotted Crabbe and Goyle and stood near them.

Professor Grubbly-Plank stood next to a table covered with a twigs. 

"Bowtruckles!" Draco whispered under her breath. 

Bowtruckles had always fascinated Draco, they were generally peaceful creatures but will become violent if anything threatens its tree or itself.

Draco's eyes flickered over to where Potter stood with Weasley and Granger. 

She couldn't help but let her eyes linger before snapping out of it. She couldn't let these thoughts come back, she needed to keep him hating her. Nothing would ever change how they were, he would always see them as enemies. 

Her eyes flickered to Hagrid's hut, the half-giants disappearance had obviously effected Potter. It would be cruel but that's how Draco needed to be to keep Potter at a safe distance. 

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, breaking Draco out of her thoughts."Let's crack on then who can tell me what these things are called?"

She gestured towards the pile of twigs. Granger's hand was the first to shoot into the air before anyone else could even attempt to do so. 

Draco nudged Pansy before doing a buck-toothed impression of Granger, jumping up and down in excitement to answer the question.

Pansy gave a fake shill laughter. Pansy grabbed on to Draco's forearm and her laughter turned into a shriek, as the twigs on the table leapt into the air and turned into what looked like tiny pixieish creatures made of wood.

The green hand-sized creatures with two long shaped fingers at the end of each of its hands, and three root looking legs. They all had flat faces, leaves coming out of its head like hair and brown, sparkling eyes. 

Draco had only ever seen illustrations of the creatures but it was always exciting to see different creatures in person, father had always disapproved of Draco going outside never mind seeing magical creatures.

"Oooooh!" two Gryffindor girls awed. 

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" said Professor Grubbly-Plank sharply, scattering a handful of wood lice among the Bowtruckles who dived upon the food.

"So anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?" Proffesor Grubby-Plank said while Granger still held up her arm and standing on her tippy-toes. 

"Bowtruckles," said Granger. "They're tree-guardians, usually  
live in wand-trees."

"Five points for Gryffindor," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Yes, these  
are bowtruckles and, as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in  
trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"

"Wood lice," said Granger without raising her hand this time, "But fairy eggs if they can get them."

"Good girl, take another five points. So whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of wood lice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will gouge out human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few wood lice and a bowtruckle, I have enough here for one between three, you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body parts labeled by the end of the lesson."

Draco had Pansy wrap her arm around her and look at her with a large grin before grabbing Blaise's arm. Draco looked away awkwardly before striding towards the table of Bowtruckles. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Potter talking to Proffesor Grubby-Plank, she moved closer so she could hear. 

"Where's Hagrid?"

"Never you mind," said Professor Grubbly-Plank repressively.

Draco placed a smirk on her face and spotted the largest Bowtruckle right next to Proffesor Grubby-Plank.

Draco reached her arm across the table in front of Potter, placing her palm up for the Bowtruckle to step on to. 

"Maybe," she says under her breath next to Potter's face which makes her own feel hot. "the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."

"Maybe you will if you don't shut up," said Potter out of the side of 

his mouth.

Draco didn't flinch at the aggressiveness, this was what she wanted she wanted him mad, to hate her.

"Maybe he's been messing with stuff that's too big for him, if you 

get my drift."

Draco watched as anger clouded Potter's face, satisfied she walked back to her two friends, Bowtruckle in hand.

Draco placed the Bowtruckle on the grass and the trio sat cross legged around it. 

Draco sketched to the best of her abilities, labelling the Bowtruckle as she went. 

She glanced over at Blaise's detailed drawing, he always been artistically gifted. 

"Your art is always so beautiful," Blaise's eyes shot to her and he just stared for a while before giving a small smile, "thanks." 

Pansy looked between the two eagerly. 

Draco rolled her eyes fondly, she could feel Potter's glare burning into her back causing her face to go blank and her back to straighten. 

"Yes," she gave a bored drawl, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry’s really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that over grown moron does show up again, he’ll probably be sent packing straight away." 

Blaise and Pansy looked confused at first but saw Potter behind her now nursing a injury from the Bowtruckle. 

Crabbe and Goyle were near by laughing loudly as the Bowtruckle ran from Potter and into the forbidden forest. 

Draco sighed, it was defiantly working if Potter angrily storming off was proof enough. 

The rest of the day was uneventful, Draco laid back on her bed with a sigh. 

She had her curtains pulled tightly around her bed and parchment and quill laid on her sheets. 

She had decided to write to Sirius, it would be nice to talk to someone apart from her mother who understands what she is going though, to just spill everything that laid heavy on her heart. 

Dear Padfoot, 

I hope you are well and safe, things are hard here. Voldermort is back and planning, how long till he attacks? How long till he begins to infiltrate the hearts of good wizards as well as dark. He is already affecting some, father became increasing more violent during the summer, I have felt and seen horrible things. Although I am safe at Hogwarts I still worry for the safety of my mother. 

That's all I have to say right now but I hope to hear from you soon. 

Sincerely Draco Malfoy.

A tear slipped down her face and fell onto the parchment causing the spot it hit to darken. 

Draco felt foolish, she was meant to have control as a Slytherin would but instead she let her emotions control her. Her father was right she was weak, she wasn't cut out for war but it wouldn't be something she could avoid. 

The tears tumbled down her cheeks now with no control, she was quick to wipe her eyes with her sleeve as her chest heaved with hitched breaths. 

She rolled up the parchment and tied it with a black ribbon to prevent it from getting ruined by her own foolish tears, she held it desperately to her chest. 

She could now hear the snoring of her peers, she placed the letter next to her pillow and slipped through her curtains and opened her trunk. 

She searched for the familiar object and found it when she felt her fingers brush against soft polyester.  

She pulled out the familiar, battered lion plushie. She rembered cuddling it as a child but, she soon had to stop as when ever her father found her sleeping with it he would go into a rage. 

She held the lion close and and closed her eyes as she buried her nose into the fluff that made up his mane.

The fluff was fraying at the edges and the fabric was hard around where it had been sewn up multiple times. 

He still had the faint spell of home and her mother's perfume, but he was also now covered with the smell of books and dust. 

Draco didn't mind, she slipped back into bed quietly and clutched the lion to her chest. 

She was exhausted and needed at least a little bit of sleep, she wiggled her legs slightly to cause some warmth. The warmth made her eyes heavy and her body weak, she let her eyes close. 

The next couple of days were much like the first two, Draco's fifth year was quickly becoming repetive. Homework piling up, prefect duties, lessons and all on minimal sleep. 

The only exceptions in Draco's routine was visits to the owlery to send off or receive letters to Sirius and her mother and her visits to Espérer. 

Draco would have been glad for the weekend to come if she had not been dragged off by the rest of the Slytherins to watch the Gryffindor practice, Weasley had been made their new keeper much to the amusement of Crabbe and Goyle. 

Draco sighed as she sat in the stands, it would expected of her to make a comment, though she supposed it would help Potter hate her more to target his friends. 

Blaise beside her saw her slumped sholders and although, they weren't on the best of terms he would still help her out. He eyed Weasley's old broom, "What’s that Weasley’s riding?Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?"

Pansy gave a fake shriek-like laugh as Crabbe and Goyle guffawed. 

The Slytherins watched the Gryffindors okay for a while before bursting out in laughter again when Weasley dropped the Quaffle. 

Potter passed nearby the stands and Draco took her opportunity, "Hey, Potter, how’s your scar feeling? Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were  
in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn’t it?"

Potter ignored this as he passed the Qwaffle to Weasley who proceeded to drop it again. 

When Weasley did manage to catch it he proceeded to throw and hit one of his team mates in the face. 

Crabbe and Goyle practically shrieked with laughter while Draco forced her own.

This continued on till the Gryffindors had to cut their training session short as the Weasley twins helped a chaser with an excessive bleeding nose.

"Not much chance of Gyriffindor winning the quidditch cup this year eh!" Theodore said boisterously as he nudged Draco, Draco simply nodded in return but quidditch wasn't on her mind right now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius stroked Buckbeak's head before walking over to his desk. 

He replied to Draco's letter, he found himself becoming attached to the young girl. They grew up in a similar environment, Sirius's mother had been similar to how Lucius acts it didn't help that Sirius was a Gyriffindor.

It reminded Sirius of the time James helped him getting away from the abusive household by letting him live with his family. 

Sirius didn't know how this war would work out all he hoped was that they would make it out alive. 

At that moment, Sirius hears a tapping at the window, he turns to look at it to see a familiar snowy white owl. 

He smiles as he stands up walking to the window, he owns the window and allows the owl to step on to his arm. 

"Why hello Hedwig," he leads the own to his desk and placed her on to the back of the chair. 

He sat back down taking the letter tied around Hedwig's leg, he chuckled slightly at the word Snuffles on the outside.

Dear Snuffles, 

Hope you’re okay, the first week back here’s been terrible, I’m really glad it’s the weekend.We’ve got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She’s nearly as nice as your mum. I’m writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge. We’re all missing our biggest friend, we hope he’ll be back soon.Please write back quickly. 

Best, Harry. 

Sirius sighed as he read it over, everything was becoming so complicated. Umbridge getting involved wasn't exactly ideal, Harry's scar hurting was worring as well. 

Sirius decided that it was too important to send this information in a letter and went to the fireplace to floo call Harry. 

After a couple of hours, Sirius managed to get Harry, Ron and Hermione alone. 

"we’d better be quick, just in case we’re disturbed, your scar." Sirius said staring at the three teenagers in front of him. 

"What about-" Ron began, but Hermione said quickly, "We'll  
tell you afterward, go on, Sirius." 

"Well, I know it can’t be fun when it hurts, but we don’t think it's  
anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was  
feeling a powerful emotion," said Harry, Sirius watched at Ron and Hermione winced.

"So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had that detention."

“Well, now he's back it’s bound to hurt more often,”

"So you don’t think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it," said Sirius. "I know her by reputation and I’m sure she’s no Death Eater-"

"She's foul enough to be one," said Harry darkly and Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement. 

"Yes, but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters," said Sirius with a wry smile, thinking of how he used to think of Narcissa. "I know she’s a nasty piece of work, though, you should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Lupin know her?" Harry asked.

"No," said Sirius, "but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job. Apparently she loathes part-humans; she campaigned to have mer-people rounded up and tagged last year too. Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose," said Sirius with disdain.

Hermione frowned and began a rant on the rights of house elves. 

Sirius cut her off mid-rant, "so what are Umbridge's lessons like? Is she  
training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No," said Harry, "She's not letting us use magic at all! All we do is read the stupid textbook."

"Ah, well, that figures," said Sirius. "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn’t want you trained in combat."

"Trained in combat?" repeated Harry in disbelief "What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That’s exactly what he thinks you're doing," said Sirius, "or rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing, forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic.”

There was a pause, then Ron said, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, including all the stuff that Luna Lovegood comes out with."

"Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some  
trumped-up charge."

They talked for a few more hours before Sirius had to go. 

Sirius stood up from the fire place and ran a hand through his hair, he walked back to his desk and spotted his letter to Draco on his desk. 

He sat down to finish it off.


	44. September 1995: High Inqisitor

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table tiredly. She had slept great last night, in fact she had slept through her alarm and was only awaken when Pansy came loudly into the dorm. The rest of the boys being the deep sleepers that they were stayed loudly asleep. Pansy even suggested that she stay in bed all day and catch up on sleep but Draco simply shook her head and trudged to the bathroom to get dressed. 

Now Draco slowly chewed on a piece of toast as she tried to stop her eyes from closing. That was until Pansy shoved a slightly crumpled copy of the daily prophet into her lap. 

"You need to read this!?" Pansy hissed. 

Draco blinked a few times before picking up the paper and straightening it it to read the front page as Pansy looked over her shoulder. She was faced with a picture of Umbridge staring up at her with a wide grin and blinking slowly, Draco resisted the urge to shiver. The headline above read: 

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM   
DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER   
"HIGH INQUISITOR"

Draco furrowed her brows and read onwards. 

'In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve."

This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th   
Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. 

"That’s how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn’t find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she’s been an immediate success-"'

Draco raised an eyebrow, she wouldn't exactly say it was a success. 

"Is the ministry really this fucking stupid," Draco muttered to Pansy.  

"Apparently so, but keep reading there's more." 

'"-an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on the ground feedback about what’s really happening at Hogwarts."

It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of ‘Hogwarts High Inquisitor.’ 

"This is an exciting new phase in the Minister’s plan to get to grips with what some are calling the 'falling standards' at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted."

Draco let out a snort at the line, 'revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts' sure if you call not teaching revolutionary. 

"Does that mean that she can get rid of teachers if she doesn't think they're good enough?" Pansy whispered. 

"I don't know, I hope not." 

Draco wasn't sure if any of the teachers liked her apart from Severus, considering he was the only one to know that her bullying persona was just that, a persona. 

But Draco did like many of her teachers and would be upset if they were unjustly fired. 

Proffesor Mcgonagall was intimidating but she could be kind she she needed and she was a good teacher. Proffesor Flitwick was a kind, cheerfull teacher and Draco always enjoyed his lessons. Proffesor Sprout held up to the Hufflepuff nature as she was jolly and her lessons were always fun when they weren't gross. Proffesor Binns could be boring but she suppose his lessons could be informative. 

Draco kept reading to see if they was anything else important but rolled her eyes at next line. 

'The Ministry’s new moves have received enthusiastic support from   
parents of students at Hogwarts.

"I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children’s best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore’s eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation." 

Draco rolled eyes while her head leaned regally on head with her elbow on the table. 

'Of course he would try to put this image that he actually care about his child, so he could use them to his own biding and get what he wants to serve his precious dark lord,' Draco thought bitterly to herself. 

'Among those ‘eccentric decisions’ are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody.Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts. 

"I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence," said a Ministry insider last night. 

Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. "Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge’s office," said   
Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore."(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks’ alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17).

Draco rolled her eyes at the ministry's continued discrimination for magical creatures or people with links to magical creatures. 

"Come on we better get to history of magic if Umbridge turns up," Pansy said, Draco nodded before following her.

Umbridge did not turn up in history of magic, nor was she there in double potions. 

Draco sat at the front with Pansy while Blaise and Theo sat behind them. 

Draco stared proudly down at the O in the Corner of her moonstone essay.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L," said Severus with a smirk, as he swept among them, passing back their homework. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in you examination."

Severus reached the front and turned to face the class. 

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week’s essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's."

Draco could tell from the way Potter looked down at his homework with misery written all over his face that he had gotten a D. 

She made the effort to snigger loudly and say, "Some people got D's? Ha!"

That being the end of the lesson the Slytherins headed to lunch. The trio hadn't had Umbridge in on any of their lessons yet but I didn't mean they could escape their Defence against the Dark arts lesson with her.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo had Arithmancy, in fact most Slytherins took the lesson. The lesson passed way too quickly in Draco's opinion, they now were trudging to DADA. 

The class only had time to get their book out before Umbridge called for silence. 

"Wands away," she instructed them all smilingly, and those people who had been hopeful enough to take them out sadly returned them to their bags. "As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two, 'Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk." Still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile as she sat down at her desk.

There was an audible sigh that passed through out the class. 

Draco glanced over to where Potter was looking at the contents of the book and muttered a curse under her breath when she saw Grangers hand raised yet again. 

She really couldn't keep it down for even one lesson. 

Draco kept glancing over and watched as Umbridge made her way over. She seemed to have learned her lesson from last time and leaned down to whisper to Granger. 

Granger not seeming to get the message spoke in her normal voice, "I've already read chapter two,"

Draco couldn't hear Umbridge's replies just Granger. 

"I’ve read that too. I’ve read the whole book." 

Draco didn't know how she got through the dreadfully boring book. 

Draco could see Umbridge lose her poise slightly at that but she quickly gained it back. 

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named,” said Granger to what ever question she was asked, "He says 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Draco could see Umbridge slightly raise an eyebrow in a way which is obviously impressed. 

"But I disagree," Granger continued. 

Even though Draco didn't know what they were taking about, she could see by the cold look in Umbridge's eyes that it was the wrong thing to say. 

Again Umbridge's reply couldn't be heard. 

“Yes, I do,” Granger said definitely. 

Their conversation had now caught the attention of the rest of the class. 

"Mr. Slinkhard doesn’t like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they’re used defensively" Granger continued.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Umbridge seemed to forgot to whisper as she straightened up, "Well, I’m afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard’s opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger." 

Draco fought the urge to roll her eyes as she thought, 'so we can't have opinions now," she felt that bitter feeling from the morning rise up in her once more. 

Umbridge was very reminiscent of her father, they both held a incessant need for control and power. She doubts that either of them would let people get in their way, especially if they couldn't use them, even if it meant hurting them. 

That's what Umbridge was doing with Fudge, manipulating him. 

"But-" Granger protested but was cut off. 

"That is enough," Umbridge interrupted and she walked back to the front, stopping and turning when in front of her desk. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor House."

There was an outbreak of outraged mumbles, Draco had to hide her own frustration, and of course Potter had to get involved. 

"What for?" He said angrily as Granger tried to shut him up. 

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Professor Umbridge smoothly. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry  
approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them, with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects would have passed a Ministry inspection-”

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," said Potter loudly, "there was   
just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out   
of the back of his head."

This outburst was followed by a long silence before, "I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge sleekly.

'God Potter' Draco thought 'can't you stay out of trouble for a week.'

She had to these thoughts, why did she worry about him like she did during the task last year before Blaise, she shouldn't she had to have more control like before and had to get herself in order. she felt like she was spiralling out of control, her emotions were controlling her and getting the best of her, she didn't have control of her magic like she used to and she felt like it was about to burst out of her.

She felt this bitterness consuming her filling her with an attitude which she could easily be punished for, but she also had this overwhelming submissiveness that made her a coward making her unable to stand up to people like her father or Umbridge. 

Draco thought about all still while staring down at her book, trying her hardest to try an read it but nothing was going into her head. 

The rest of the lesson was silent, no one even dared to whisper. 

When the lesson ended Draco whispered to Pansy that she would skip dinner and get something from the kitchen instead. 

Pansy looked like she wanted to protest but forced herself to nod and watch Draco whirl away. 

Draco still had this constant stream of thoughts swirling around her head as she headed to the kitchen. 

She could feel her chest heaving and her eyes watering, she couldn't break down not here. 

When she standing in front of the familiar painting of fruit, it reminded her of her first two year of Hogwarts and finding friendship with Pansy and Blaise. It was easier back then, well an easier as it could be with an abusive father and hiding her entire identity. 

She hastily rubbed her eyes of any tear before ticking the pear. 

She stepped through the painting and watched as the elves rushed around finishing of the last of the deserts. 

Drack smiled, she always loved the kitchen and working with the house elves, it brought back fond memories of her in the kitchen with her mother. 

After all if her male persona didn't work out she would be pushed into of the perfect lady and housewife role, married off  to the highest bidder. 

She pushed those thoughts away for now. 

A small house elf came to her and spoke in a high pitched voice, "how can Pinky help you?" 

Draco smiled at the elf, "can I have some sandwiches or snacks to take with me for dinner? Oh an also some carrots." 

The elf nodded and ran away to go get the food together, Draco sat on a near by chair and watched the elves run about carrying large bowls of pudding and cakes on silver platters. 

She rembered getting messy with batter, her and her mother laughing as they decorated a cake, them helping the elves as they scurried about to make dinner.

She didn't know how long she sat their pondering in happy memories that were quickly fleeting from her life, but it can't have been long as the elves were still running about when Pinky ran up to her with collection of food wrapped in a cloth. 

She thanked the elf before running off placing the food in her bag. 

She headed off to the forbidden forest, it felt like years since she had seen Espérer when in fact it had only been about a week. 

She trudged through the dirt sticking to her shoes from where it had turned to mud with the autumn rain. 

She spotted many pants and herbs for potions on the way and made note of collecting them. 

When she finally made it to the familiar clearing, Espérer was already running up to her and sniffing at her bag, lipping at the leather. 

She laughed gleefully for what seemed like ages, this was the only place see could truly be happy and carefree, she could almost snort at the word hope, she had little of that but out here she had it as she played with the unicorn named after the word. 

"Alright, alright!" She said with a large grin on her face as the unicorn followed her bag as she turned. 

She pulled out a carrot out of bag and as soon as it was out of the bag it was also out of her hand and into the mouth of a greedy unicorn.

Draco giggled and slumped down in front of a large tree and pulled out her own food, she ate slowly and as soon as Espérer finished her carrot she was laid across Draco lap bagging like a dog for another one. 

Draco giggled and pulled another carrort from her bag and gave it to Espérer, who proceeded to eat it while still on her legs. 

Draco leaned her head back on the base of the tree and nibbled slowly on a cheese sandwich, she didn't have much of an appetite but she ate anyway. 

She let herself think, she didn't know where her life was going it seemed that her Father would always be in control of her life, using her to his will. It would never be her own life. 

She let the tears fall down her face and her chest wrack with her sobs that had built up over the years and never let out. 

The broken cried escaped her thoat and her nose stuffed up and eyes stung and all the bitter pain poured out.

She felt a nudge to her chin, she looked down at Espérer and gave a sad smile as the unicorn rubbed it's face against her own. 

When Draco made her way back to the Slytherin door her eyes hurt and her body was tired from the effort of crying. 

Her shoes were dragging mud through the hall so she quickly spelled them clean, as soon she got to the dorm she flopped on to her bed, transfiguring her clothes into pyjamas. 

She was unaware of the eyes on her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat in Trasnfigurations, they were now practising their vanishing spells on mouse from snails last week.

Many of the girls were squirmish with mince, Pansy included as she squealed while Draco laughed.

The spell got trickier as the size of animal grew, Draco had managed the spell around her eighth try which was a bit odd as the invisible mouse climbed all over her. 

Charms after that also passed with ease and no sign of Umbridge. 

So now the trio walked down to Hagrid's hut, and although the second period had only just finished, rumours were already spreading of Umbridge watching over Proffesor Mcgonagall second class of the day and the outcome of that. 

Some were whispering that Proffesor Mcgonagall had lost her temper with Umbridge, some were going as far as to say that Proffesor Mcgonagall had killed Umbridge. 

Well Draco wasn't so happy that the latter wasn't true as she saw the pink covered frog standing next to Proffesor Grubby-Plank. 

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" Draco heard Umbridge say as she arrived at the table where the Bowtruckles were once again hunting the woodlice.

"Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I am a substitute teacher   
standing in for Professor Hagrid."

"Hmm," said Professor Umbridge, dropping her voice, though Draco could still hear her quiet clearly one quick glance at Potter her that he could too. "I wonder the headmaster   
seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter can you tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid’s very extended leave of absence?"

Draco couldn't lie she was curious about the sudden disappearance, especially if the ministry didn't know about it. 

" 'Fraid I can't," said Professor Grubbly-Plank breezily. "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple of weeks teaching work, accepted that's as much as I know. Well, shall I get started then?” 

“Yes, please do,” said Professor Umbridge, scribbling upon her   
clipboard.

Umbridge wandered around the students asking the students questions on magical creatures, most got them right. 

"Overall," said Professor Umbridge, returning to Professor Grubbly-Plank's side, "how do you, as a temporary member of staff an objective outsider, I suppose you might say how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore’s excellent," said Professor Grubbly-Plank heartily. "No, I’m very happy with the way things are run, very happy indeed."

Draco could tell that this displeased Umbridge but she put on a fake polite smile. 

"And what are you planning to cover with this class this year. Assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?"

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up   
in O.W.L.," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Not much left to do they've studied unicorns and nifflers, I thought we'd cover porlocks and   
kneazles, make sure they can recognize crups and knarls, you know..."

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," said Professor Umbridge, making a very obvious tick on her clipboard.

Umbridge walked up to Goyle, "now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"

Goyle gave a stupid grin, Draco took one quick glance at Potter and seeing his anger and remembered her thoughts from yesterday. 

"That was me," he said. "I was slashed by a hippogriff."

"A hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge, now scribbling frantically. 

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him   
to do," Potter said angrily. 

"Another night's detention, I think," Umbridge said softly. "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that’s all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and Professor Umbridge set off back across the lawn to the castle.

Draco held back a sigh as Potter glared before he stormed away. 

'Just make him hate you,' she thought to herself, 'it will be easier.'


	45. 1995: Weasley is our King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have had alot of thing going on, I'm trying to get a job and struggling with finding a place to stay in the town where I want this job and my nana is dying. So yeah I've had a rough few days.
> 
> Also I just struggle with year 5 a bit cause there is not a while lot for me to write that's relevant but I can't skip it cause I would feel right about that and the end of the year is very important.

The weeks passed and the blustering windy nights of September's end turned into October's start. It was clear autumn was approaching it's end as the chill began to settle in and the sunshine flittered.

Draco kept herself busy through the constant build up of homework, practising her wandless and wordless magic and writing to Sirius.

Draco made her way downstairs to the common room, she was about to make her way the great hall when she stopped at the notice bored, the usual lists of second-hand spellbooks for sale, the regular reminders of school rules from Argus Filch, the Quidditch team training schedule, the offers to barter certain Chocolate Frog cards for others, the dates of the Hogsmeade weekends, and the lost-  
and-found notices were covered up by a large sign printed in black and white and held an official looking sign at the bottom along with a curly signature:

**\- by order of -**  
**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**  
**All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and**  
**Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**  
**An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High**  
**Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**  
**No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**  
**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

 

**The above is in accordance with**  
**Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**

 

**Signed:** **Dolores Jane Umbridge**

 

**high inquisitor** **.**

  
'Potter must have done something to piss her off,' Draco thought to herself as she finished reading the sign.

"More like high bitch."

Draco gave a shocked snort and tried to stifle her laughter, she locked eyes with Balsie with a smile curling up the corners of her lips that would match his.

She gave a cough and replied, "yeah, reckon that's her own personal title in the ministry too."

The two laughed, Draco felt like it was ages since it felt this natural to be around Blaise, maybe their friendship was on the mend.

Draco sighed, "this means we have to get permission to reform the Slytherin quidditch team too."

"Well, I don't think we have much to worry about it's not we have Potter on our team to get Umbridge pissed at us."

Draco hummed in agreement, her mind floating back to Potter.

"Well it's nice to see you too getting along," Pansy's voice reached Draco's ears.

Draco turned to see and smirk across Pansy's face, Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco gave a small yeah in reply.

The trio headed to breakfast but while eating Draco's eyes were drawn to Potter.

Especially since two Ravenclaws and the head girl and boy attempted to approach the golden trio before Granger ushered them away.

'Yep the new regulation definitely had something to do with Potter,' Draco thought to herself.

History of magic was boring as usual as professor Binns droaned on about the giants war.

And if the classes attention wasn't already difting then it definitely was when that famous snowy white owl of Potters sat at the window.

It took Granger several prods to get Potters attention unlike the rest of the class who were whispering, while Binns paid no attention to any of this.

The whole class watched as Potter crouched down and travelled past the several rows of windows to let the owl in and then rush back with the owl on his shoulder.

Draco watched on as Potter transferred the bird to his lap, while the rest of the class's attention was back to talking to their friends.

Draco watched as Potter whispered frantically to his friends and the owl puff up when Potter touched her wing.

The bird was obviously hurt.

"Professor Binns," said Potter loudly, causing everyone in the class to turn and look at him once again. "I'm not feeling well."

Professor Binns raised his eyes from his notes, looking amazed, as always, to find the room in front of him full of people.

"Not feeling well?" he repeated hazily.

"Not at all well," said Potter firmly, getting to his feet while concealing Hedwig behind his back. "So I think I'll need to go to the hospital wing."

"Yes," said Professor Binns, clearly very much wrong-footed. "Yes... yes, hospital wing... well, off you go, then, Perkins..."

Draco watched Potter rush out, all the while wondering what that could have been about. If the owl had been injured could the information it been holding have some importance to Voldermort and that's why it was attacked.

Potter didn't come back for the rest of the lesson but it had already been approaching the end of the lesson.

On the way to double potions the trio was stopped by the captain of Slytherin quidditch team, Urquhart Montague after Marcus Flint had graduated last year.

"Well you'll, you'll be glad to know that I have spoken Umbridge and successfully reformed the Slytherin quidditch team, please do us the honours of telling the rest of the team, and Blaise I do look forward to you joining the team at some point," Montague finished handing Draco an official looking piece of parchment.

Not only was Montague new to being captain, but he was also new to the quidditch team altogether as he had not held a position on the team before. It seemed unusual to Draco that he had got the position but she wasn't going to argue. It was due to his lack of experience that Montague left talking to the team to Draco.

Draco walked up to the potions class room, Crabbe and Goyle were stood next to the door.

She waved the parchment, taking in a loud voice with her nose turned upwards, "Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry. It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

Draco lied. she could see Potter out of the corner of her eye, both he and Weasley had their fists clenched and faces set in a frown.

"I mean," she continued slightly louder with her grey eyes staring pointedly at Potter and Weasley, "If it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance. From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years. And as for Potter my father

says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St.

Mungo's, apparently they've got a special ward for people whose

brains have been addled by magic."

Draco rolled her eyes back into her head and let her mouth sag in a comical that caused Crabbe and Goyle to burst into laughter.

Draco almost jumped out of her skin when longbottom charged towards her, he was only stopped by Potter grabbing his cloak and him and Weasley together grabbing his arms and pulling him away.

Draco didn't even notice that Crabbe and Goyle were now stood in front of her, while Blaise pulled her back.

She felt an immense amount of guilt, she knew what had happened to longbottom's parents done by her own aunt.

It seemed that getting Potter to hate her hurt other too, and that laid heavy on her heart. But this was good, no one would find out her secret an did everyone hated her she would just have to deal with it like she had done years before.

She didn't even realise how much she was shaking and that Blaise was whispering comforting words into her ear. Pansy clung on to her arm desperately trying to get her to react.

Draco shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and she felt Blaise's hand slip from her arm. Before she could say anything to Pansy Severus opened the classroom door.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Severus said in his cold, sneering voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom,

Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

Draco sat down next to Pansy and tried to ignore the whispering about Longbottom.

Severus closed the door with a bang that echoed throughout the classroom and immediately shocked the class into silence.

"You will notice,"said Severus in his low voice, "that we have a guest with us today."

He gestured towards the corner and there sat Umbridge with a clipboard on her lap.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you

will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made

they should have matured well over the weekend, instructions" he waved his wand, "on the board. Carry on."

Draco got started on her potion and watched as Umbridge sat in the corner making notes.

It wasn't till after half a hour had pasted before Umbridge approached Severus who was leaning over a couldron.

Draco dropped in the salamanders blood, turning her potion from a turquoise to a bright orange, as she watched from the corner of her eye.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," Umbridge said briskly to Severus's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think   
the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Severus straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"Now, how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

“Fourteen years,” Snape replied, face as stern as ever. It was clear to see that Severus didn't like Umbridge either, she was sure none of the teachers did.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge continued.

"Yes," said Snape quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape’s lip curled.

"Obviously."

Draco fought the urge to cringe as she looked back to her potion, she knew that it has always been a touchy subject for Severus. She knew the scowl that was firm on his face was not and would never be directed as her but, it still gave this overwhelming feeling of authority over her that she often got from Lucius.

She seemed to get more confident at Hogwarts, or simply less cautious, causing an attitude that Lucius severely disliked and would nip in the bud and make sure that her behaviour would go back to bring submissive.

She continued to listen as she worked on her potion.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?" Umbridge continued her interrogation.

"Yes," said Severus quietly, she could hear the anger in his voice.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him," said Severus jerkily.

"Oh I shall," said Professor Umbridge her voice growing higher as it began to curl into a sickly sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Said Severus, Draco glanced over to see his dark eyes narrowed and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers’... backgrounds."

Draco noticed Umbridge coming there way so was quick to look back at her potion and continue working.

She questioned Pansy and many others till the end of potions.

Before leaving for her next class, Draco locked eyes with Severus who gave her a small nod in reassurance.

She couldn't help but be anxious. She didn't know what she would do if Umbridge deemed Severus unfit to teach, especially with everything with Blaise going on.

Draco was already beginning to dread going to her Defence against the dark art lesson.

The rest of the day past monotonously in which a rather repetive routine was forming. Hogwarts usually always had something lively going on but this year it seemed not. Even with the impending doom of Voldermort there was little she could do but practise.

Draco sat on her bed as another sleepless night proceeded. It had to be about three in the morning now, she peeked around the curtains to see the moon light shining in from the window high up in the wall. It greatly contrasted the warm light of the candle by her bed.

Being in the dungeon meant windows were scarce and often only let light in when the sun or moon were already high up in the sky.

Draco let out a yawn, she had two days till her next sleepless potion, sometimes it felt like she was living potion to potion as the sleep she did her was quickly used up as she stressed in high conflict situations.

She was rubbing at her tired eyes when she was startled by what sounded like tapping on glass. She seemed around the curtain again.

The moon light had now been blocked and a large shadow was covering the room, Draco looked up as the tapping started again.

She saw an owl at the window, Draco wondered why an owl would possibly be here at the time. She stepped lightly on the floor as to not cause anymore noise that could wake her dorm mates.

She had to step on the tips of her toes to even open the window, never mind receive the letter, all the while hushing the owl. She rushed back to her trunk to receive a treat from the bag of owl pellets that had been shoved to the bottom.

She stood on the tip on her toes once more with the treat on the palm of her hand, before closing the window behind the owl and rushing back to her bed.

The handwriting on the front was messy and seemed rushed but it was reminiscent of Sirius's, her theory was only confirmed by the seal on the back which also been messily done with the wax dried in drip formations.

She tore the letter open to see the same messy handwriting inside and a cryptic message.

 

_Dear Draco,_

 

_Letter_ _could_ _be intercepted,_ _could_ _only_ _be_ _Harry's_ _but be_ _safe_ _when writing in future._

 

_Be_ _careful_ _round_ _Umbridge_ _,_ _don't_ _trust_ _her!_

 

_Will_ _give_ _more information soon._

 

_Stay safe._  
_From_ _Snuffles._

 

Draco furrowed her eyebrows in thought, she wondered what could have happened, she already didn't trust Umbridge now she had to keep more of an eye on her. 

If any of her letter to Sirius or even her mother got intercepted her secret could get found out. Though as far as she knew Umbridge seemed rather fond of her due to knowing her father, although she thought it rather unfortunate personally, she could use it to her needs. 

She just had to make sure she had to keep on Umbridge's good side. 

Draco hid the letter along with her others before flopping face first on to her bed. She thought she might as well let her body get some sleep after all that excitement. 

She tried to calm down her overactive mind so she could sleep for at least a couple hours. 

Draco spent much of trasnfigurations and charms thinking on last night's letter and hoping she would get some more information. 

She starred blankly down at the large bullfrog before casting the silencing spell on to it. 

Draco spent most of her day staring out of the window as the rain pored. She hoped her mother was okay, especially with her fathers increase death eater activity. 

The only thing that got her mind off of her mother's potential danger was the upcoming Slytherin vs Gyriffindor quidditch match.

Everyone was looking forward to the match and Draco hoped for a win, her father often commented on her lack of success against Potter.

On the morning of the match,Crabbe and Goyle seemed more excited then everyone else it seemed as they were up and the common room before her, as soon as they spotted her they pulled her by the arm to them.

Crabbe was holding a worn piece of parchment that was covered in splotches of ink, and what she assumed was Crabbe and Goyle's messy handwriting with certain words scribbled out and rewritten above.

They quickly whispered their plan to Draco as she read over the parchment.

"We've already spread the lyrics out to all of the Slytherin students," Crabbe said excitedly.

"Under your name of course!" Goyle added in.

The two were shaking with excitement, Draco rarely heard Crabbe and Goyle talk but when they did she often found herself surprised by their voices. They were deep like she would have guessed but they were also educated, though she supposed many purebloods were the same.

What didn't surprise her though was the face that Crabbe and Goyle used her name to spread the lyrics around, she supposed people would have believed she wrote it anyway even if Crabbe and Goyle didn't preface it.

Crabbe and Goyle even went as far as to create sliver crown badges with 'Weasley is our king' written across.

Draco watched as they grinned when she pinned a badge to her chest.

When Draco got the great hall for breakfast, the rest of the Slytherin table was also wearing the badge.

Wesley and Potter passed by, Weasley looked positively green as the Slytherin table let out roarous laughter.

The Slytherins had been taunting Weasley all week and he wasn't taking it well at all it seemed, it seemed cruel but a tactic was a tactic and Slytherin was desperate for a win.

Draco glanced to the Gyriffindor table and watched as Potter tried to calm Weasley down before standing to leave.

A hand stopped her as it was placed over her own, she looked back to see Blaise looking hesitant.

"Good luck, you can do this win for our house."

Draco gave a small smile and a curt nod in agreement before leaving for the changing room.

Draco changed quickly and as she stood with the rest of her team the Slytherin side of the stands were already singing but it wasn't loud enough to make out the words yet.

Bletchley, the Slytherin keeper who was stood next to her placed his arm on her shoulder with a wide grin, "great work on that song," Draco placed on a smirk in reply.

They made their way on to the pitch and stood watching the Gryffindor team approach them.

As Draco caught Harry's eye she placed a smirk on her lips and tapped the badge attached to her chest.

"Captains shake hands," ordered the umpire, Madam Hooch, as the captains reached each other. "Mount your brooms..."

Draco placed her leg over the broom and with the shrill sound of the whistle she kicked off the ground and into the air, the cool air brushing against her face instantly soothed any worries she had.

She circled the pitch as she searched for the glint of gold that was the snitch, Potter was on the other side doing the same.

Draco listened intently to the commentary as the wibfd rushed passed her ears.

"And it’s Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I’ve been saying it for years but she still won’t go out with me-"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest, and she's ducked   
Warrington, she's passed Montague, she’s, ouch, been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe...Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and- nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that’s a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet’s away, dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger- close call, Alicia and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what’s that they’re singing?"

And it wasn't long before she began to hear the singing rising from the Slytherins.

" _Weasley cannot save a thing,_  
_He cannot block a single ring,_  
_That’s why Slytherins all sing:_  
_Weasley is our King._  
_Weasley was born in a bin,_  
_He always lets the Quaffle in,_  
_Weasley will make sure we win,_  
_Weasley is our King."_

 

Draco could help the small smirk at the lyrics. 

"-and Alicia passes back to Angelina!” the commentator shouted in an effort to drown out the singing. "Come on now, Angelina looks like she’s got just the Keeper to beat! She shoots! She ahhhh..."

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zigzagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer to Weasley.

 

_Weasley is our King,_  
_Weasley is our King,_  
_He always lets the Quaffle in,_  
_Weasley is our King._

 

Draco gave a snort, 'these lyrics were are certainly written by Crabbe and Goyle,' she though to get self. 

Draco watched Potter and noticed him heading towards the goals, to Weasley. She took this chance to keep searching. 

She could do this, she could win against Potter. 

"-and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead-"

 

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_  
_He cannot block a single ring..._

 

Draco kept searching looking for just a glint of gold. 

"-so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper, Weasley, brother   
of Beaters, Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the   
team, come on, Ron!"

Draco knew that the screech that erupted from the Slytherin stand meant they just scored. 

"Slytherin score!" came the voice through the booing and cheers. "So that's ten-nil to Slytherin bad luck,   
Ron."

The singing became even louder.

 

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_  
_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN..._

 

"-and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch-"

The commentary now could hardly be heard over the deafening singing. 

 

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,_  
_WEASLEY IS OUR KING..._

 

Draco sighed as Potter seemed to have finally come to his senses, she had not caught a glimpse of gold yet. 

 

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_  
_WEASLEY IS OUR KING..._

 

Potter was back to circling and as they passed each other Draco sung along to try and get him to lose focus once more. 

 

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN..._

 

"-and it's Warrington again, who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now Angelina, you can take him, turns out you can't, but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh who cares, one of them anyway, and Warrington   
drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell! Er drops it too, so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle, and he's off up the pitch, come on now Gryffindor, block him!"

 

WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING...

 

"-and Pucey's dodged Alicia again, and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"

Again Draco did not need to look to know they had scored once again, she continued to search for the snitch, she could let her team down or him. 

 

THAT’S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING:   
WEASLEY IS OUR KING.

 

Draco continued to search as she watch Potter get panicked as Weasley let two more goals go though.

"-and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she’s heading for goal, come on now Angelina, GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle, Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey. Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaf-   
fle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good, I mean bad, Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession again..."

 

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_  
_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,_  
_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN_

 

But finally Potter had spotted it and Draco dived after him and was by his side in seconds as she followed the tiny gold ball.

The snitch skirted off of the goal hoop and headed towards the oppersite end of the pitch, this suited Draco as bow she was closer but Potter was on neck and neck with her again.

Draco extended her arm out and glanced to Potter as he extended his own. Both grasped desperately at the air but it was over quickly as Potter managed to grasp it first while her hand only clutched at his.

Draco cursed herself, she had lost once again and she was so close this time. She felt a heavy feeling on her heart but at the same time as she thought about her hand touching Potter's she couldn't help but feel flustered.

Draco went towards the ground but suddenly looked up as she heard gasps from the crowd.

A bludger had hit Potter, she looked to see a smirk across Crabbes face and she knew he had done it.

Potter was close to the ground and therefore only fell a couple feet and landed on his back.

She felt anger at crabbe, Draco landed a couple feet away.

She chose to direct this anger at Potter as she usually did.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you? I've never seen a worse Keeper, but then he was born in a bin. Did you   
like my lyrics, Potter?" She lied Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't care if she took credit and it worked to her advantage.

She had too get him to hit her so these feelings would go away so she could hate him, it worked with her father she didn't see why it would work with him.

Potter turned away to his team mates all of whom were celebrating, all except Weasley that is.

Draco clenched her fist, she wanted to cry, 'because you're weak,' echoed thought out her mind. She couldn't cry and she wouldn't, it's just made her weaker.

She just wanted him to hit her so these feeling would go away, there feelings she couldn't understand, because she couldn't have him anyway.

Everything was just swirling round her and it was too much, Voldermort, Sirius, her mother, everything.

She didn't need him. She had Blaise, well she didn't have him any more either.

Draco's clenched her jaw, "We wanted to write another couple of verses! But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly, we wanted to sing about his mother, see we couldn't fit in useless loser either for his father, you know."

She watched as the Weasley twins froze up.

"-but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" She continued placed a classic Malfoy sneer on her face. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can’t see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay-"

The twins were only stopped from jumping on her by the arms of the other team members.

She forced herself not to flinch and go into being pathetic and submissive like she was so used to doing, if she flinched it wouldn't work she had to act like she meant it.

"Or perhaps," she said staring directly at Potter, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it."

She stood still as Potter and one of the Weasley twins surged towards her.

She felt the pain but at the same time not really, it was little compared to what she was used to. She felt numb. she only yelled to keep up appearances in fact she was saddened when they were blasted off of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Potter leapt to his feet again. Draco sat up with the blood dripping down from her nose but did little but wipe it she with the back of her hand.

"I've never seen behavior like it back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now!"

Draco watch them march off, she herself was grabbed under the arm and looked up to see Severus with a disappointed look on his face, she looked down at the grass her jaw still clenched and shame in her eyes.

She was lifted up and walked to Severus's office.


	46. 1995: Thestrals

Severus slammed the door to his office loudly causing Draco to flinch, severus didn't even look at her as he let go of her arm and pointed to the chair facing his desk. 

Draco sat with a frown on her face, blood still dripped from her nose and down her lips. She could already feel a bruise forming on her cheek. 

Severus sighed rubbing his face before he spoke, voice low, "what on earth possessed you to do something as dimwitted as pick a fight with Potter," 

Draco didn't answer and turned her face to look out of the window when Severus faced her. 

Her reasoning was selfish and she couldn't let Severus know what it was, it was the only of her many secrets that she would truly keep to herself. 

She could see Severus's face scrunch up in frustration in her peripheral. 

"I am trying to protect you Draco but I can't when you run around making stupid decisions, we need to keep Umbridge's attention off of us!" 

Draco let out a scoff, her bitterness getting the better of her. 

Severus's jaw clenched, "and what pray tell is so funny about that?" 

"Oh just the fact that she doesn't care what I do, if fact she's probably taken a liking to me considering she works with father." 

Severus rubbed his eyes, "that doesn't mean you get to draw this attention to yourself I'm trying to protect you and your mother-"

Draco stood up, her chair falling to the floor, "except you don't tell me anything about her, I have no idea what's going on at home, I have no idea what's going at all! She could be dead for all I know, so why should I tell you anything!" 

Draco stormed out before she could be stopped, as she excited the office she ran into Blaise and Pansy. 

She took one look at their worried faces and her jaw clenched once more and she walked in the direction of the forest. 

She didn't stop till she slumped down next to a tree with a familiar unicorn's head on her lap. 

Draco let the tears fall only then, all the bitter ones, the sad ones, the angry ones. 

She was so overwhelmed, the things she did know, the things she wasn't being told. She felt like she was losing control of everything and here was no getting it back.

Draco looked out the window at the pale blue sky's complimented by the pure, white snow that covered the landscape. 

She had successfully avoided Potter's glare and ignore the worried looks that she was used to from Blaise, Pansy and Severus. It frustrated her. She could handle herself, she had done so for many years. 

But Draco could longer escape Potter's glare, nor could she avoid the mask that she had put up so well, as she walked to the hut near the forest. 

The snow crunched under her feet and her toes were numb with cold, as the snow wrapped around her boots and some fell inside, dampening her trousers. 

She could see her breath cloud the air and her face tingled and was tinged red, she pulled her scarf up and over her nose in order to catch any escaping warmth. 

If Hagrid hadn't made his appearance know at breakfast this morning, Draco would still be able to tell he was back by his towering figure next to his hut.

By the time Draco reached the hut her legs would have ached with effort if it wasn't for then being totally numb. 

Draco was slightly shocked at breakfast when she saw the half giant's face tingled with green and yellow, a clear sign of fading bruises and cuts on his face still bleeding. However Draco quickly realised that Dumbledore must be sending many of his allies of on missions due to the ministry turning it's back on him. 

Though the dead cow hoisted over his shoulder did not help add to his appearance.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark..."

"What prefers the dark?" Draco said, putting a trace of panic into her voice. "What did he say prefers the dark did you hear?"

Draco had been in the forest many times when visiting Espérer, she was used to the forest by now and in fact even enjoyed her walks in the forest. She often found them relaxing taking her time and collecting ingredients for potions or observing creatures. 

But nobody else knew that, especially not Potter, not like they would believe it if they did know. 

"Ready?" said Hagrid happily, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em-"

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" Draco continued, pushing more of that panic into her voice. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

" 'Course they're trained," said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.

Draco saw that most of the students seemed to agree with her, she could see a pair of Gyriffindor girls shaking in their boots.

"So what happened to your face, then?" She said, adding a demanding tone to her voice. 

"Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily. "Now if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!" 

Draco couldn't lie and say she wasn't slightly shocked to see the usually gentle half giant become angry, but she also couldn't blame him her mask was a perfect replica of her father.

Hagrid strode right into the woods, although the class seemed very hesitant to follow. The class only moved when the golden trio followed after Hagrid. 

They walked for ten minutes until they reached an area where the trees stood so close together that no light could get through So it was as dark as night and not even a single snowflake touched the ground. 

Hagrid deposited his half a cow with a grunt on the ground, stepped back, and turned to face his class again, most of whom were creeping toward him from tree to tree, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," said Hagrid encouragingly. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I’m goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face, and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. The class looked around nervously as a minute or so passed by. 

Draco watched as a pair of blank, white, shining eyes shone through the darkness, a moment later the dragonish face, neck, and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness. 

This time she couldn't help but stare as the creature looked around at the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, before bowing its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with it's pointed fangs.

Draco could feel her friends eyes on her back, now they knew. 

Draco looked on at the creature as the rest of the class looked around confused. She thought there was something tragically beautiful about the creatures. 

She felt wetness in her eyes as the memories she tried to avoid came back to her, she was quick to blink them away as she watched the Thestral's tail swished back and forth. 

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, folded its leathery wings closer to its body, and dipped its head to gorge on the meat. "Now, put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Draco could see Potter and Longbottom raise their hands as well as a Slytherin boy. Draco ignored the twitching in her own fingers and finally tore her eyes from the creatures.

"Excuse me," said Draco, putting a sneer into her voice as she tried to get her thought off of the creatures. "But what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hargid simply pointed at the carcass of the cow where the creatures were eating. The class gasped.

Draco could only imagine now that class must be seeing the meat of the carcass stripped off and disappearing into thin air. 

"What's doing it?" A brown skinned Gyriffindor girl demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows-"

"But they’re really, really unlucky!" interrupted the brown skinned girl once again, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once-"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate, an' here's another couple, look!"

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to the brown skinned girl, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' you can see them an' some can't?"

Draco clenched her fists at her side, her mind kept flipping back to that young girl lying on the floor and her father whispering in her ear to behave unless she wanted the same thing to happen to her.

Granger raised her hand and Hargid told her to go ahead. 

"The only people who can see thestrals," she said, "are people who  
have seen death."

"Tha’s exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, thestrals-"

"Hem, hem.

Draco felt her jaw clench against her own will, Proffesor Umbridge had arrived. 

“Oh hello!” Hagrid said smiling, clearly not knowing what type of person Umbridge was. 

“You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?” said Umbridge in a loud, slow voice, as though she was addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see, or, I dunno can you? We're doin' thestrals today-"

"I'm sorry?" said Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her  
ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused. "Er, thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big, er, winged horses, yeh know!" He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard, "has to resort to crude sign language."

"Well, anyway." said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered. "Erm, what was I sayin'?"

"Appears to have poor short term memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her.

"Oh yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but plowing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the first horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the forest-"

"Are you aware,"Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the  
Ministry of Magic has classified thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

Hagrid merely chuckled.

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ, they might take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them-"

"Shows signs of pleasure at idea of violence" muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No, come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it, but thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing. People used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then  
looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking, "among the students," she pointed around at individual members of the class, "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking. 

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why  
she was acting as though he did not understand normal English.

"Erm, anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' them."

Umbridge walked up to Pansy who was next to Draco, Draco looked away from Umbridge towards the ground to keep Umbridge's attention off of her. 

"Do you find that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

Pansy glanced at Draco before answering, she had her own mask in place in order to protect her friend. 

"No, because well it sounds like grunting a lot of the time," she said in between fake giggles. 

The few unbruised parts of Hagrids face flushed but he continued on like he didn't hear. 

"Er, yeah good stuff abou' thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' senses o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go."

Draco could feel Umbridge staring at her expectedly, probably used to talking to her father and got an idea that Draco was very much the same. 

Draco finally cracked under the pressure and blurted out, "Assuming they can understand you, of course,"

Umbridge smiled at her indulgently as Pansy let out another bout of fake laughter. 

Draco was quick to look back down at the ground as Umbridge turned toward Longbottom. 

"You can see the thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.

Longbottom nodded. 

"Whom did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

"My...my grandad,"said Neville.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.

"Erm," said Longbottom nervously, with a glance at Hagrid. "Well,  
they're er, okay-"

"Students are too intimidated to admit  they are frightened," muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard. 

"No!" said Longbottom, looking upset, "no, I'm not scared of them!"

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile, though it looked more like a leer. 

"Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive," she mimed taking something from the air in front of her, "the results of your inspection," she pointed at the clipboard, "in ten days' time." She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toadlike than ever before beneath her green hat, it didn't help that she waddled off much like a frog as well. 

Draco was quite on the way back to the castle, they ended up reaching the golden trio and hearing part of their conversation. 

"I'm surprised so many people could see them," said Ron. "Three in a class-"

With Crabbe and Goyle with them Draco tensed up, she wasn't in the mood to keep her mask up at he moment, but luckily Blaise jumped in for her.

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering," Blaise said with a sneer, watching at the trio turned around "D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly as they walked away and began to sing the chorus of the sing they wrote. 

Hours later Draco found herself back in the dense part of the forest, where the herd of Theasals had gathered ealier during the lesson. 

She watched as a Theasal foal peaked its head out and sniffed the air. 

Draco threw the raw meat in her hand towards the foal, the meat hit the grass a metre away from the foal. 

The foal crept forward and lent down to nibbled on the meat. 

Draco slowly walked forward, low to the ground as to not scare the foal. she her hand on the foals head, it flinched away slightly before relaxing into her hand and continued nibbling on the meat. 

The foal felt as skeletal as it looked but it was warm, a clear indication of life. 

A adult Theasal, probably the mother of the foal, approached. It seemed to think that Draco was safe as it lipped at Draco's ear. 

Draco felt the corners of her lips lift, she reached into her bag and pulled out another slab of meat, throwing it to the Theasal who caught it in the air. 

Draco pulled the rest of the meat that that she got from the kitchen, out of her bag and placed it and the handchief it was in on the ground. 

She backed away and sat down in the snow as she watched the Theasles. 

There was something tragically beautiful about them, their strangely beautiful form but only being able to see them due to tragic reasons. 

She didn't here the footsteps approach, she only realised the person was there when they placed a hand down onto her shoulder. 

Draco jumped slightly, turning to look back at her attacker, but it wasn't an attacker it was only Blaise looking down at her worriedly. 

Draco simply turned back to the Theasals, but she felt Blaise sir down next to her with a huff. 

"So you can see."

It wasn't a question it was statement, Draco just gave a shrug in reply it wasn't like he didn't alrwyd know. 

"Who was it?" 

Blaise looked sideways at Draco's face, her cheeks and nose were flushed pink due to the cold, her scarf covered her lips and her eyes were teary.

Draco tensed and simply shook her head. 

"Come on, talk to me." 

Draco buried her head in her knees as the tears tumbled over her cheeks. 

Blaise didn't say anything just pulled her to his chest as she sobbed loudly, making her back shake. 

The Theasals looked up at the scene as somehow snowflakes sneaked through the leaves and fell on the two students. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December came, and with it came more snow and a avalanche of homework for the fifth years.

Prefect duties also became more onerous as the Christmas holidays approached. 

Draco was probably the only one who wasn't looking forward to the holidays, she didn't know what would be awaiting her when she returned home but it was safe to say she wasn't looking forward to it. 

The only other thing of interest that happened leading up to the holidays was that the Weasley's father had been attacked and ended up in hospital. This meant the trio were taken out of school early. At least thats what Sirius told her in his recent letter before they stopped while she was at home. 

Before Draco knew it she was on the train travelling home. Draco leant her head on the window of the train, closing her eyes she let the vibrations run through her. 

Pansy sat next to her reading a book, glancing over every now and then. Meanwhile Blaise across from them eyes trained on Dracos blank face. 

The train ride passed quickly with Dracos mind elsewhere, on thoughts of her mother. 

The train squealed as if came to a stop and Draco was the last to stand, Pansy and Blaise stood at the doorway while she dragged her bag down. 

She pulled both of her friends into a hug. She felt bad for being so distant, She couldn't even worry about her friends problems because she was too worried about her own. 

She could tell something had been bothering Pansy for awhile, from how her eyes lingered on the girls in their year she had a guess as to what it was. 

Not being able to be there for her friends made her feel guilty in so many way. 

She pulled away with one last smile before getting of the train to see her mother looking back at her. 

Mere hours later she was sat amongst death eaters, her hand was held tightly within her mother's while her aunt cackled loudly to her right. 

Her father sat next to her mother and gave her a glare in warning, she had to prevent a shiver of fear as Fenrir Greyback sat across from her eyeing her up as if she was a meal. 

Even Severus, who sneered at the werewolf he had been seated next to, could not help her as his eyes where pointedly looking away.

The large snake swallowed whole the helpless muggle that had laid across the table, before slithering under the table. 

It brushed over feet, it's forked tongue touching the skin of her ankle as it headed up the table to its master who sat at the head table.

Voldermort.


End file.
